


Une destinée douce amère

by cassiewright



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 39,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiewright/pseuds/cassiewright
Summary: Liam rompt avec son petit-ami la veille de Noel. Alors qu'il est en pleur dans les toilettes d'un bar, un homme le prend de haut. Cet homme va devenir son nouveau patron et faux petit-ami.





	1. Chapter 1

L'idée de base vient du drama coréen : My lovely Kim Sam Soon. Certains dialogues viennent aussi du drama.

C'était le réveillon de Noël, mais c'était aussi l'anniversaire du petit ami de Liam : Louis. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais chacun avaient encore leurs appartements, malgré que Louis passe tout son temps chez Liam.

Ce dernier l'aimait comme au premier jour. En ce jour, il avait préparé un bon dîner, fait un magnifique gâteau et des chocolats. Il avait passé un beau costume gris perle, sur une chemise blanche et une cravate grise.

Il attendait son petit ami, quand ce dernier l'appela pour lui dire qu'il était bloqué au travail, des papiers à finir pour avoir sa journée le lendemain.

Liam fut déçu, mais il savait que son petit ami avait un travail important et qu'il devait faire ses preuves dans la société de son père.

Après le coup de téléphone, il décida de faire une surprise à son petit ami et de ne pas le laisser seul pour son anniversaire. Il prit dans des boîtes en plastique leurs repas puis partit à la société de Louis.

En arrivant devant le bureau de son amant, le seul allumé, Liam se figea.

Louis était bien là, mais il ne travaillait pas, il s'envoyait en l'air avec un type.

Sous cette vision d'horreur, il en tomba le sac qu'il tenait en main. Le bruit du choc alerta Louis qui regarda dans sa direction. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, un haut le cœur le prit et il quitta le bureau.

Dans l'ascenseur, étant seul, il put laisser ses pleurs sortir. Il avait bien remarqué que dernièrement Louis avait changé, qu'il était moins câlin, distant, qu'il l'appelait moins, mais Liam avait pensé qu'il était stressé par son travail. Quel idiot faisait-il !

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il s'essuya ses yeux avec le revers de son manteau, puis il quitta l'ascenseur.

Il atteignit sa voiture quand il se fit retenir par son bras droit. Louis lui fit face, mal habillé avec le souffle court.

 

\- Nous devons parler.  
\- je n'ai plus rien à te dire connard.  
\- Liam s'il te plaît.  
\- non. Lâches-moi, je veux rentrer chez moi.  
\- je ne te laisserais pas partir dans ton état.  
\- et à cause de qui suis-je ainsi à ton avis ?!  
\- Liam, trésor.  
\- ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

 

Il rejeta la main de Louis et s'essuya ses nouvelles larmes. Il avait si mal, et les gestes presque tendres de son petit-ami, enfin ex petit-ami, après l'avoir vu le tromper, le blessèrent encore plus.

-pourquoi m'avoir fais ça ?  
\- viens boire un thé et je te dirais tout.

 

Ils allèrent dans le café en face de la société. Installés à une table, un thé devant eux, le silence régnait. Ayant besoin de réponse, Liam prit la parole en premier.

 

\- tu me trouves repoussant maintenant ?  
\- non.  
\- tu voulais changer les rôles ?  
\- non.  
\- alors tu aimes ce type ?  
\- non.  
\- alors pourquoi ?! Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as trompé ?! Est-ce la première fois ?  
\- Non, ce n'est pas la première fois. Je crois que je me suis lassé. Tu es un mec bien, peut-être même trop bien. Cette routine qui s'était mise entre nous, ce n'était plus pour moi.  
\- alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir quitté tout simplement ?  
\- je ne sais pas. Par égoïsme certainement, car malgré que je ne me plaisais plus dans notre relation, savoir que tu serais à mes petits soins me rassuré. Je suis désolé.  
\- m'as-tu aimé ? Durant ces quatre années, tu me l'as rarement dit. M'as-tu au moins aimé ?  
\- je t'ai aimé. J'aimais ce garçon aux joues rondes. J'aimais ce garçon qui visitait toutes les pâtisseries de Paris, dont le rêve était de devenir le meilleur pâtissier du monde. J'aimais ce garçon ambitieux, passionné, dynamique et qui sentait toujours le chocolat. Je l'aimais passionnément. Mais mon amour s'est arrêté. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi. Je suis désolé.

Louis se leva et partit après avoir posé un baiser sur son front et le laissant brisé.

Sentant qu'il allait craquer de nouveau, il se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Il s'enferma dans une des cabines et libéra ses larmes. Il ne pleurait pas parce qu'il avait perdu Louis, il pleurait car il ne pourrait plus éprouver ce genre de sentiments et qu'il avait perdu foi en l'amour.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps avait passé, quand des coups furent donnés à la porte. Prenant sur lui, il répondit que c'était occupé, mais les coups continuèrent. Il ouvrit donc vivement la porte, sans se soucier des larmes sur ses joues et cria sur la personne.

 

\- vous êtes sourds ou quoi ?! J'ai dit que c'était occupé !

 

Devant lui se tenait un homme légèrement plus petit que lui, mais avec un plus grand charisme. Il portait un costume noir sur une chemise blanche. Ses yeux noisettes avec de long cils aurait fait jalousée n'importe quelle fille.

Cet homme le regarda des pieds à la tête avant de prendre la parole.

\- vous êtes un homme, non ? Alors arrêtez de bloquer les toilettes pour pleurer comme une fille.

Il resta bouche bée par ce que venait de lui dire cet homme. Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui parler ainsi ?

Mais l'autre homme n'avait pas fini, il continua de le blesser en disant...

\- Si un homme en voit un autre, un jour comme celui-ci, alors c'est terminé. La prochaine fois, ne cherchez pas à avoir une explication, donnez lui simplement un bon coup de poing. Il y a plein d'autres hommes dehors.

Puis sans attendre une réponse de sa part, il quitta les toilettes.

Liam quitta la cabine et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Puis après s'être essuyé, il quitta à son tour les toilettes et le café, pour rentrer chez lui.


	2. Chapitre 2

Plusieurs mois passèrent avant que Liam n'arrive à ce remettre de sa rupture. Il avait renvoyé les affaires de Louis, chez ce dernier, n'ayant pas le courage de le revoir. Pendant cette période, il avait perdu son travail.

Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous dans un grand restaurant, situé dans un hôtel, pour postuler comme assistant pâtissier. Malheureusement, il était trop qualifié pour ce travail ayant travaillé dans l'une des plus grandes pâtisseries chocolateries en France.

Sortant de la pièce du rendez-vous déçu et assez irrité, l'odeur sucrée des gâteaux en préparation l'attira. Il se laissa guider par l'odeur et trouva la cuisine. Il regarda les pâtissiers faire. Cela lui manquait. Il avait fait une mousse à la mangue pour montrer ses compétences, mais ce n'était pas assez. Liam aimait passer des heures dans une cuisine. Faire une génoise, faire fondre du chocolat, imaginer des mélanges de goûts pour un gâteau...

Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par la voix d'un homme derrière lui. Il sursauta et se retourna vers l'homme, mais étant trop près de l'un de l'autre, l'un des boutons de sa chemise s'accrocha à l'un de la chemise de l'autre homme. Gêné par la proximité de leurs deux corps, il rougit. Nerveux, il n'arriva pas à décrocher les deux boutons. L'autre homme frappa ses mains et essaya à son tour. Vexé par ce geste, il se mit en colère. L'autre homme entra dans la cuisine et demanda des ciseaux. En deux secondes il coupa le bouton de Liam puis partit parler à l'un des pâtissiers.

Liam fut en colère. Pas pour un peu de peau dévoilée, mais par l'attitude de cet homme. Il sortit de la boîte qu'il avait amené, la mousse puis l'écrasa sur le visage de l'inconnu.

\- je ne peux pas supporter les connards comme vous. J'ai fait moi même ce gâteau. C'est un peu cher payer, mais ça soulage. Appréciez le gâteau.

Sur ce, il quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers la sortie du restaurant.

Alors qu'il descendait l'escalator, une impression d'avoir déjà vu ce type le taraudé. Ce ne fut quand le voyant de nouveau, alors qu'il lui faisait signe de s'arrêter, qu'il se rappela. C'était l'homme des toilettes la veille de Noël.

Ne voulant plus avoir à faire avec lui, il se dépêcha d'atteindre sa voiture. Il ne put fermer sa portière, que l'autre homme la retint.

\- ce gâteau, c'est vraiment vous qui l'avez fait ? Vous êtes pâtissier ?  
\- oui et alors ?!  
\- vous travaillez où en ce moment ?  
\- vous êtes idiot ? Si je suis venu dans un restaurant avec un gâteau c'est pour une bonne raison non ? Pas pour narguer de grands pâtissier.

L'inconnu sortit d'une poche de sa veste une carte et la lui tendit.

\- lisez-la.  
\- pourquoi je le ferais ?  
\- vous voulez un job ?

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, il lit donc la carte.

\- Restaurant ''Le bon goût'' propriétaire Zayn Malik.  
\- demain, seize heures, apportez votre cv et quelques gâteaux.  
\- vous croyez que je voudrais travailler dans un restaurant avec vous comme patron ? Vous êtes vraiment...

Zayn venait de poser sa main droite sur sa bouche.

\- il me faut un pâtissier au plus vite. Pour le peu que j'ai goûté votre mousse, elle était excellente. Et vous, vous recherchez un travail. Qui sait, nous pourrions nous entendre. Demain seize heures, soyez à l'heure, je n'aime pas les retardataires.

Puis sans un mot de plus, sa main quitta ses lèvres et il s'en alla.

Liam regarda la carte tout en touchant inconsciemment ses lèvres. Il voulait vraiment un travail, alors, pourquoi pas ?

 

Le lendemain, il n'était pas encore l'heure, qu'il fut devant le restaurant. Il entra et l'une des personnes présentes l'amena dans le bureau de Zayn.

Un thé devant eux, Zayn commença à lire son cv.

\- Liam Payne,... vous êtes jeune. Vous êtes diplômés de la grande école de cuisine française, vous avez ensuite travaillé onze mois à Paris. Pourquoi êtes vous revenus à Londres ?  
\- mon père était malade, je suis rentré pour m'occuper de ma famille en attendant qu'il aille mieux.

Profitant que Zayn lisait son cv, il l'observa attentivement. Le brun était un bel homme. Il avait des yeux magnifiques. Des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses bien rosées. Grâce à ses manches de chemise relevées, il vit des tatouages. Il se demanda ce qu'ils représentaient.

 

Zayn n'avait pas l'air de se rappeler de leur première rencontre, ce qui était mieux pour lui.

Il quitta son observation quand le brun lui demanda de le suivre dans la grande salle, qu'ils allaient goûter ses gâteaux avec les deux chefs, celui de cuisine et celui de salle.

Il attendit nerveusement le verdict.

\- je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Dit Zayn. Vous m'avez bluffé.  
\- désolé, je n'ai pas eus beaucoup de temps.  
\- je disais cela dans le sens positif. Vous avez fait des gâteaux simples et basiques au point de vue extérieur, mais ils sont riches en goût.  
\- j'ai toujours privilégié le goût.  
\- c'est un bon point. Je pense que mes collègues vont être d'accord avec moi, vous êtes engagés.  
\- merci.

Il commença le soir même. Le chef de cuisine lui donna ses horaires et le menu pour qu'il puisse voir quels desserts conviendront le mieux. Avant d'aller se changer et commencer en cuisine, Zayn le prévint qu'il avait un assistant. Le chef des cuisines l'amena au vestiaire pour qu'il passe une tenue adaptée puis le conduit dans le coin des pâtissiers.

Un jeune homme frisé était présent. Il était concentré à faire une crème pâtissière. Quand il allait faire le caramel, Liam l'interrompit pour se présenter.

\- bonjour, je suis Liam le...  
\- merci seigneur, j'ai cru être seul à nouveau. Je commence juste dans le métier et je ne suis pas des plus doué.  
\- pourtant tu en donne l'impression.  
\- je suis juste un assistant que vient à peine de commencer. Au fait je m'appelle Harry.  
\- enchanté. Faisons du bon travail ensemble.

Il lui fit un sourire encourageant puis il commença à se mettre au travail.


	3. Chapter 3

Il était presque vingt heures quand Liam quitta le restaurant. Harry lui proposa de manger ensemble pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Il accepta.

Dans un snack kebab, Harry lui parla un peu du personnel. Liam remarqua les rougeurs sur les joues de son apprenti quand le nom de Nick Jonas, l'un des commis de cuisine, fut mentionné. Il le taquina un peu, mais le rassura en lui disant qu'il était lui aussi gay. Harry lui parla ensuite de leur patron. Il apprit que ce dernier avait énormément de succès. Ses employés le trouvaient poli et mignon, et que pratiquement tous les employés hommes ou femmes célibataires étaient sous son charme. Personnellement, il le trouvait en plus que beau, arrogant et grossier.

Ils se quittèrent vers vingt-trois heures, en s'étreignant amicalement.

¤¤¤

Un mois était passé depuis son arrivée au restaurant ''Le bon goût''. Il était devenu très proche, presque fusionnel avec Harry. Il était le frère qu'il n'avait pas eu. Il l'avait poussé à parler à Nick au lieu de le regarder de loin, mais le bouclé était encore trop timide pour faire le premier pas. Il s'entendait aussi très bien avec les autres, une bonne ambiance régnait entre les membres du personnel du restaurant.

¤¤¤

C'était lundi soir, il était presque une heure du matin. Le restaurant était fermé, mais Liam était venu pour faire un gâteau dont il avait eus l'idée ne trouvant pas le sommeil.

Passant par la grande salle, il entendit un bruit de choc vers le bar. Il attrapa une chaise pour assommer quiconque était là. Il soupira en voyant la personne effondrer au sol. Vu la bouteille de vodka vide, il comprit que l'homme était bourré. Adieu préparation de gâteau.

Il posa la chaise à ses côtés puis il s'accroupit face à l'homme bourré.

\- vous comptez dormir sur le sol ?  
\- Liam !

L'homme s'assit. Il lui entoura la nuque de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il fut surpris par ce geste. Il essaya de se défaire de lui, mais l'étreinte était forte. Ne pouvant s'échapper, il soupira et se releva avec l'homme contre lui.

\- je vais vous ramener chez vous.  
\- non, je veux rester avec toi.  
\- écoutez patron, je...  
\- Zayn. Appelle-moi Zayn et tutoies-moi.  
\- d'accord Zayn. Je vais te ramener chez toi et je resterais jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Ça te va ?  
\- oui.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, le brun ne tenait pas debout. Il dû le porter jusqu'à sa voiture. Après l'avoir assit et attaché dans la voiture, il retourna au restaurant pour jeter la bouteille et éteindre.

Au moment de démarrer, il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas l'adresse de Zayn. Mais voilà, ce dernier s'était endormi. Il essaya de le réveiller, mais au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il comprit qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il chercha le porte feuille du brun, pensant qu'il devrait y avoir son adresse marqué sur sa carte d'identité ou son permis, ou autre. Ayant trouvé, il remit après lecture, le porte feuille en place. Un petit rire le fit sursauter.

\- tu n'as pas besoin que je sois inconscient pour profiter de moi, tu sais.  
\- je ne profitais pas de toi, je...

Le brun lui coupa la parole, ne tenant pas compte de ses dires.

\- Tu n'es pas mal et je n'aurai rien contre de passer du bon temps avec toi.

Il soupira et mit le contact.

\- rendors-toi au lieu de dire des conneries.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que le sommeil prenne de nouveau possession de Zayn, à son grand soulagement.

En arrivant devant l'immeuble, il sortit de la voiture et porta à nouveau le brun. Il remercia le ciel qu'il y est un ascenseur, il ne se voyait pas le porter quatre étages.

Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre les clés de la porte d'entrée, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille. Elle se présenta en regardant Zayn. Elle était sa sœur, Waliyha. Il se présenta à son tour tout en avançant dans l'appartement quand un accident se produisit...

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en atterrissant vivement au sol. Il regarda où il était et se rappela sa mésaventure de la veille. Il leva les yeux et vit que Zayn le foudroyait d'un regard noir.

\- qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ! Et en sous vêtement en plus ! Et pourquoi je suis moi aussi en boxer !  
\- je n'y crois pas. Soupira-t-il.

Il se leva et s'habilla.

\- tu vas me répondre !  
\- demandez à votre sœur Waliyha. Je vais au travail.

Sans attendre de réponse, il quitta l'appartement. Il prit un petit déjeuner en chemin.

¤¤¤

Il était onze heures, l'heure du repas des employés. Liam, Harry et quelques employés discutaient foot quand Zayn s'approcha d'eux.

\- Liam, je pourrais te parler dès que tu auras fini, je t'attends dans mon bureau.

Il s'en alla ensuite. Ayant peur de se faire virer après la scène de ce matin, il n'eut plus faim. Il rapporta son plateau, puis il alla voir son patron.

Ce dernier le fit asseoir puis il prit la parole.

\- j'ai demandé à ma sœur, mais j'aimerai ta version.

Il soupira. Il avait peut-être une chance d'éviter le renvoi. Il lui relata donc les faits.

La veille...

Il portait Zayn jusqu'à la chambre que lui montrer Waliyha, quand le brun vida son estomac sur eux deux. Dégoûté, il demanda où se trouvait la salle de bain. La jeune fille lui montra et sortit des serviettes. Elle les avait laissés quand il commença à déshabiller son patron, sous les gloussements et les paroles insensés de ce dernier.

Après une douche rapide en boxer pour les deux, il enroula le brun dans une serviette puis il en fit de même pour lui.

Dans la chambre, il lui enleva son boxer et lui en mit un autre tout en lui laissant la serviette. Il l'aida ensuite à se coucher. Mais au moment de se relever, Zayn l'en empêcha, en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque et en lui demandant de dormir avec lui.

Waliyha les trouva ainsi quand elle vint lui dire qu'elle avait nettoyé le salon, et avait mis ses affaires dans le lave linge. Il la remercia. Quand elle fut partit, il repoussa gentiment le brun en lui disant qu'il devait se changer puis qu'il viendrait à ses côtés. Zayn accepta et le lâcha. Il prit un boxer de son patron, puis se coucha auprès de lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se couvrir que le brun vint se blottir contre lui.

 

\- je me suis assez vite endormi. J'évite de dire comment je me suis réveillé. Vous le savez.  
\- je comprends mieux.  
\- si c'est tout, je...  
\- non attend. Ma sœur m'a bien raconté les faits, mais elle a cru autre chose et cela m'arrange vu qu'elle l'a dit à notre mère.  
\- de quoi parlez-vous ?  
\- elle nous a crus en couple.  
\- de quoi?!  
\- et j'ai confirmé ses dires.  
\- non, mais ça ne va pas ! Nous ne sommes pas un couple !  
\- maintenant si. Du moins pour ma famille, et nous devrons aussi l'être ici, je suis certain que ma mère à un espion.  
\- il faut vous faire soigner. Un espion ?  
\- ma famille possède l'un des plus grands hôtels du pays. Ma mère m'envoie à des rendez-vous arrangés avec des filles et des hommes de bonnes familles, mais j'ai horreur de cela. Croyant que je refusais le dernier en date car j'avais quelqu'un, toi, elle a accepté de ne plus me donner de rendez-vous. Par contre, elle veut te rencontrer. Je suis sûr que l'un de mes employés travaille sous les ordres de ma mère.  
\- laissons deux minutes le fait que cette histoire soit complètement folle, qui vous dit que je suis gay ? Et que je n'ai personne dans ma vie ?  
\- tu es gay. Ton petit ami t'a laissé tomber la veille de Noël.  
\- vous saviez que c'était moi ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?! Le job c'était quoi ? De la pitié ?!  
\- je ne voyais pas en quoi te le dire aurait changé quoique ce soit. Et pour le travail, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un pâtissier et ta mousse était bonne, pour le peu que j'ai pu la goûter.

Liam se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer de se calmer. Toute cette histoire était ridicule, mais il ne voulait pas perdre son travail.

\- qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?  
\- pardon ?  
\- être votre petit ami, ça va me rapporter quoi ?  
\- que veux-tu ?

Liam réfléchit, mais une seule chose lui venait en tête, l'argent. Ses parents lui avaient payé ses études en France, sacrifiant leur croisière prévue pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Depuis son retour, il mettait de côté pour les rembourser, et leur payer un beau voyage de remerciement. Mais entre son chômage, son loyer et tout ce qui allait avec, il n'avait pas encore assez. Il n'y avait qu'une réponse.

\- une prime.  
\- je ne te pensais pas comme ça.  
\- vous ne me connaissez pas. Alors ?


	4. Chapter 4

Liam attendait la réponse de son patron.

\- bien. Tu auras une prime de 2000 livres pour chaque moment que tu dois passer en tant que mon petit ami.  
\- très bien. Merci.  
\- parlons du contrat. Déjà, tu dois me tutoyer. Pour l'histoire sur notre rencontre, que dire ?  
\- Tout simplement que tu m'as épaulé après ma rupture, nous nous sommes rapprochés et nous sommes tombés amoureux. Tu m'as engagé pour mes compétences et aussi car nous ne pouvions être séparé trop longtemps, se manquant trop l'un à l'autre.  
\- je ne suis pas aussi romantique, mais ça ira.

Zayn prit une feuille sur son bureau et la lui tendit. Le contrat manuscrit.

\- tu n'avais pas douté une seule seconde que je dirais non.  
\- si, mais je suis prévoyant maintenant.

Il le lit à haute voix.

\- Liam Payne et Zayn Malik devront prétendre sortir ensemble depuis... je pense que l'on peut mettre le 24 décembre dernier.

Zayn acquiesça.

\- ils devront se montrer un minimum d'affection. Effleurement, petits surnoms, légères caresses décentes, mains entrelacées... le baiser est à convenir entre les deux hommes s'il est nécessaire ou pas. Pendant la période du contrat, pas d'autres prétendants ou prétendantes.

Il regarda le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Ce dernier lui expliqua.

\- nous jouerons peut être la comédie, mais je n'aime pas partager. Je suis même assez possessif, donc ne fréquente personnes d'autres.  
\- juste une question, combien de temps doit durer ce contrat ?  
\- cinq mois.  
\- cinq...

Il soupira.

\- tu n'as pas finit de lire.

Il continua sa lecture.

\- si le contrat est rompu par la faute de Liam Payne, ce dernier devra travailler au restaurant pendant deux mois sans être payé. Si la faute en revient à Zayn Malik, ce dernier devra la somme de ...

Il regarda de nouveau Zayn.

\- même si c'est juste une hypothèse, c'est beaucoup trop.  
\- pourtant tu m'as bien demandé de l'argent pour le contrat, tu devrais être ravi.

C'était vrai, mais il avait ses raisons. Il se tut et prit un stylo sur le bureau. Il barra la somme inscrite pour ne mettre que le double de sa paie et ce pour deux mois. Il signa et rendit la feuille à Zayn. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant de signer à son tour.

\- maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais aller travailler.  
\- demain, viens me chercher à onze heures, ma mère nous a invités à manger. Et tiens, des renseignements sur ma famille.

Il prit la feuille en acquiesçant avant de quitter le bureau et d'aller en cuisine. En arrivant dans le coin réservé pour la pâtisserie, il y trouva Harry en train de travailler.

¤¤¤

Il était vingt trois heures, il n'allait plus avoir de commande de dessert, mais Liam était resté. Il voulait préparer quelque chose pour la famille de Zayn.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, onze heures n'avait pas sonné, que Liam fut devant chez son patron. Il frappa à la porte et n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur Zayn. Ce dernier regarda sa montre.

\- tu es en avance, j'aime ça.

Il lui sourit avant de se mettre de côté pour le faire entrer, mais Liam resta où il était.

\- si tu es prêt, nous devrions y allés. Je ne sais pas où vit ta famille, ni l'heure prévu où on doit y être, mais il y a pas mal de circulation.

Le brun prit sa veste et ses clés.

Dans la voiture, Zayn lui montra les sièges-arrières.

\- qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- pour ta famille.  
\- tu n'avais pas...  
\- je sais. Le coupa-t-il. Mais je ne suis jamais allé les mains vides chez une personne qui m'avait invité.

Il vit le brun lui faire un petit sourire.

\- sinon, si tu me disais par où aller ?

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se gara devant la maison des Malik.

Même si cette histoire n'était que mensonge, il était assez nerveux de rencontrer la famille de Zayn, comme il l'avait été le jour où il avait rencontré les parents de Louis.

Avant de sortir de la voiture, il prit les cadeaux. Il suivit ensuite son faux petit ami.

Ce fut Waliyha qui leur ouvrit en souriant. Elle les fit entrer tout en rougissant en recevant un bouquet d'orchidée blanche de sa part. Elle lui avait dit le jour de leur rencontre que c'était ses fleurs préférées et que son frère devrait lui en offrir pour avoir nettoyé son vomi.

Une dame arriva ensuite avec une petite fille. Nul doute que c'était la maman de Zayn, pas qu'elle faisait vieille, au contraire, mais il avait sa beauté.

\- maman, je te présente Liam, mon petit ami.  
\- enchanté Liam.  
\- moi de même madame. Je vous ai apporté quelques pâtisseries, j'espère qu'elles vous conviendront.  
\- merci.

Une dame d'un certain âge arriva pour prendre la boîte. Liam s'accroupit à présent devant la petite fille.

\- bonjour, tu dois être Safaa, enchanté.

Il lui tendit un paquet.

\- c'est pour toi princesse. J'espère que tu vas aimer.

La petite lui sourit puis après un regard vers sa mère, elle ouvrit le paquet. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lui agrippa la nuque pour lui faire un câlin. Il ferma l'étreinte en souriant.

\- je pense que ça veut dire que ça te plaît princesse.

Après s'être détaché de lui, elle secoua positivement la tête en souriant grandement. Il se leva tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

En regardant les autres membres de la famille Malik, il les vit figer. Ce fut Waliyha qui reprit en premier contenance en disant qu'elle allait mettre les fleurs dans l'eau. Puis la mère de Zayn leur proposa d'aller dans le salon pour discuter un peu en attendant que le repas soit prêt.

Les premières questions portèrent sur sa vie de famille, ses études. Puis les questions dérivèrent sur son couple avec Zayn. A ce moment là, comme si c'était réel, il décrit son attachement pour son petit ami. Il parla aussi de son caractère prétentieux ce qui fit rire les femmes de la famille et un peu bouder le brun.

Ils passèrent ensuite à table. Le repas se passa agréablement.

Oubliant un instant que ceci était une mascarade, les deux hommes avaient des gestes inconscient que feraient les couples. Bras derrière le dossier de la chaise de Liam et effleurement de sa nuque pour Zayn. Caresse du pouce sur la main gauche de Zayn pour Liam.

Au moment du dessert, il prit le cœur de la maman de Zayn. Il présenta chaque gâteau. L'un d'eux attira l'attention de la mère. A peine avait elle prit une bouchée que des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. En même temps, Waliyha, Zayn et Liam prirent la parole.

\- maman ?  
-madame ?  
\- tu/vous allez bien ?  
\- ça va. Juste, je cherche depuis des années ce goût. J'adore ce gâteau, il me rappelle de beaux souvenirs. J'ai voulu en manger depuis, en achetant dans des pâtisseries françaises, mais je n'ai jamais retrouvé ce goût jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Merci Liam.

Elle se leva pour l'enlacer.

\- je vous en prie madame.  
\- Tricia, pas de madame.  
\- le jour où vous avez envie de ce gâteau, dîtes le moi, je me ferai un plaisir de le faire.  
\- sunshine, je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller à ces rendez-vous, tu as déjà un petit ami parfait.

Il rougit sous le compliment. Ses rougeurs s'accentuèrent quand Zayn le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur sa joue droite.

 

Après le repas, Safaa lui prit ses mains et lui fit signe de se lever. Il s'excusa auprès du reste de la famille, puis il se laissa guider par la petite jusqu'au salon. Là, elle mit l'un des dvd qu'il lui avait offert. Ce dernier s'assit sur le canapé, la petite vint s'asseoir sur lui.

Il la trouvait adorable. Il ferma ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle se blottissait un contre lui.

Le dessin animé avait commencé depuis presque dix minutes quand Zayn s'assit à ses côtés et plaça un bras autour de ses épaules.

Vers la fin d'après-midi, après avoir vu quatre épisodes du dessin animé, ils quittèrent la maison Malik, avec la promesse d'apprendre à faire des petits gâteaux à Safaa dans deux mercredis.

Perdu dans le bonheur que lui avait prodigué cette journée, il avait oublié que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade. Ce fut en arrivant devant l'immeuble de Zayn et que ce dernier lui tendit une enveloppe qu'il s'en rappela.

\- ta prime.

Sans un mot de plus, le brun quitta sa voiture.

Il posa l'enveloppe sur le siège passager où était il y a peu son patron puis démarra. Il n'avait pas roulé cent mètre que ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il n'avait pas joué avec la famille Malik, il avait tout le temps était lui avec eux. Il s'était réellement attaché à la petite princesse qu'était Safaa. Il appréciait réellement Waliyha et Tricia.

A présent, il regretta d'avoir demandé cette prime, même si c'était pour la bonne cause.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, Liam arriva au travail avec presque deux heures d'avance. Il avait peu et surtout très mal dormi. Il se sentait coupable face à la famille Malik.

Alors qu'il finissait le glaçage de son troisième gâteau, il sursauta en entendant la voix rauque et lente d'Harry.

\- bonjour Liam, j'ai oublié que l'on devait commencer plus tôt?  
\- non, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis venu à l'avance.  
\- d'accord.

Harry l'embrassa sur sa joue gauche.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ?  
\- oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Il posa, à son tour, un baiser sur la joue droite du frisé.

¤¤¤

A l'heure du repas des employés, tout le monde le regardait. En murmurant, il demanda à Harry s'il n'avait rien sur le visage.

\- non, tu n'as rien, c'est juste que depuis que le patron t'a fait demander, les rumeurs sur lui et toi circulent.  
\- des rumeurs ? Pour une convocation ?  
\- non, pour les venues et les regards.  
\- les quoi ?  
\- Le patron fait plus souvent sa ronde depuis que tu es là, et il t'observe longuement.

Que répondre ? Il ne pouvait rien dire. Si Zayn agissait ainsi, c'était pour l'espion de sa mère. Il soupira intérieurement. Cette histoire allait le faire détester par les membres du personnel.

Il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un prendre sa main. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu Zayn se placer à ses côtés. Il se leva à la demande silencieuse du brun.

\- une minute d'attention s'il vous plaît. Je vais mettre les choses au clair pour faire taire les murmures. Liam et moi sortons bien ensembles et ce depuis plusieurs mois. Nous n'avons rien dit pour ne pas que vous pensiez que j'ai engagé Liam par rapport à notre relation. C'est pour son talent de pâtissier qu'il est ici. J'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas.

Le silence régnait jusqu'à ce que l'un des employés dise ...

\- le bisou.

Ce fut repris par tous.

Il regarda Zayn. Ce dernier l'agrippa par les hanches, une de ses mains se posa sur son visage. En douceur, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils cessèrent leur chaste baiser sous les applaudissements et les sifflements de l'équipe.

\- maintenant que le spectacle est terminé, retournez au travail, le restaurant va ouvrir.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné, même le jour où la maman de Louis l'avait vu avec juste une serviette autour des hanches alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain. Il se défit de la prise de Zayn.

\- je dois y aller moi aussi.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il prit son plateau, le posa en cuisine et alla dans le coin pâtisserie. En y entrant il vit le regard et le sourire d'Harry.

\- vas-y, dis-le.  
\- vous étiez trop mignons.

Il rougit, ce qui provoqua le rire de son apprenti.

\- c'est ça, rigole, on verra comment tu seras quand tu embrasseras Nick.

Ce fut à son tour de rire en voyant les rougeurs d'Harry. Fier de se retournement de situation, il arbora un sourire en coin.

¤¤¤

Les jours suivants, le peu où ils se voyaient au travail, Zayn et Liam jouaient la comédie de leur romance.

¤¤¤

Ce samedi, le passé de Liam ressurgit, perturbant ce dernier.

Il était un peu plus de quinze heures, quand Zayn vint le voir.

\- Désolé de vous déranger en plein travail, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour une commande spéciale Liam.

Un petit bruit de rire étouffé se fit entendre. Il regarda son apprenti qui se pincer les lèvres au maximum pour se retenir d'éclater de rire.

\- Liam ?  
\- oui d'accord, mais pour mon travail ici, je ne peux pas tout laisser à Harry.  
\- nous avons déjà bien avancé, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de demandes spéciales au cours du service de midi. Ça ira ne t'en fais pas.  
\- bien, alors, je vais aller me changer. Ne fais pas cramer la cuisine en mon absence, n'essaie surtout pas de faire de nouveau du caramel.

Il sourit en voyant la moue boudeuse de son ami. Il lui embrassa sa joue gauche puis il alla se changer. Zayn l'attendit devant la porte. Prêt, ils prirent sa voiture pour aller dans un salon de thé.

\- que venons-nous faire ici ? Un faux rendez vous pour notre contrat ?  
\- non. Une amie va venir faire son repas de fiançailles dans mon restaurant. Mais pour le gâteau, elle tenait à avoir un spécial d'ici. Je n'ai pas voulu car nous avons un pâtissier et excellent vu le nombre de compliments que nous recevons depuis son arrivée.

Le brun lui sourit et il se racla la gorge pour éviter de s'empourprer.

\- je lui ai donc proposé que tu lui fasses un gâteau dans le même style. Elle viendra le goûter ce soir avec son fiancé.  
\- ce soir ?  
\- elle est venue m'en parler en début d'après midi, je suis venu te voir directement. Le repas à lieu la semaine prochaine.  
\- c'est du rapide. Mais si mon gâteau ne lui convient pas ?  
\- tu doutes de toi maintenant ? Pourtant quand tu m'as envoyé en plein visage ta mousse à la mangue, tu m'as bien dit que c'était cher payé, non ? Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
\- je sais que je fais du bon travail, mais, j'ai toujours peur que mes pâtisseries ne plaisent pas.

Une serveuse arriva avec une part du spécial. Liam proposa à Zayn de le partager mais ce dernier refusa. Il lui proposa alors de le goûter et cette fois-ci le brun accepta.

\- je préfère les tiens.

Il sourit et le goûta à son tour, faisant ainsi, sans s'en rendre compte, un baiser indirect.

A la deuxième bouchée, il fronça les sourcils.

\- il manque quelque chose. Murmura-t-il en écrivant, sur le carnet qu'il avait toujours sur lui, les ingrédients pour faire ce spécial.  
\- comment ça il manque quelque chose ?  
\- comment l'as tu trouvé ce gâteau ?  
\- bon. Mais j'ai préféré les tiens, sincèrement.  
-merci. Ce spécial, je le trouve bon, mais pas exceptionnel. Tu as l'habitude de manger des pâtisseries françaises, vu que ta mère allait souvent en acheter, et ayant travaillé là bas, j'y ai souvent goûté aussi. Mais ton amie ne doit pas en manger souvent, donc elle a été surprise par le goût.

Zayn lui sourit.

\- tu peux donc faire mieux.  
\- oui, je pense.

Ils partirent peu de temps après pour retourner au restaurant.

Après s'être changé et vérifié qu'Harry s'en sortait, il commença à faire son propre spécial.

¤¤¤

Vers vingt et une heure, l'une des serveuses vint chercher deux parts du spécial.

Le temps passa lentement, angoissant de plus en plus Liam. Dès qu'il vit Zayn arriver, il lui sauta presque dessus.

\- alors ?

Pour toute réponse, le brun lui prit sa main gauche dans sa main droite et l'amena avec lui dans la salle.

\- Eleanor, je te présente Liam, le pâtissier qui à fait cette, comment tu as dit, ah oui, cette merveille.  
\- enchanté Liam. Je suis heureuse que Zayn m'ait convaincu de te laisser une chance. C'est exactement ce que je voulais comme gâteau pour mes fiançailles.  
\- je vous remercie.  
\- où est ton fiancé ? Demanda Zayn.  
\- il est sorti pour répondre à un appel, mais le voila.

 

Il souriait poliment à la jeune femme, même un peu plus après son compliment, mais il se demanda comment il arrivait encore à le faire en voyant le fiancé.

Qu'avait-il fait pour souffrir à nouveau ? Etait-ce à cause de son mensonge envers la famille Malik ? Il avait perdu presque une année après sa rupture pour arriver à se remettre, combien de temps lui faudra-t-il maintenant ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de la jeune femme.

\- chéri, je te présente Liam. C'est le pâtissier.  
\- enchanté.  
\- de même. Excusez moi, j'ai encore du travail, passez une bonne fin de soirée.

Sans attendre de réponse, il partit vers les toilettes du personnel. Les mains appuyées sur le rebord du lavabo, il prit de profonde inspiration pour éviter de pleurer et de crier. La douleur qui lui enserra le cœur l'étouffer. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revit ce regard bleu dans lequel il adorait se plonger il y a quelques années.

Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule droite. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard intriguant mélange de noisette et de vert, celui de son faux petit ami.

\- qu'y-a-t-il Liam?  
\- le fiancé. C'est Louis. Mon ex.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam regardait ses mains qui étaient crispées sur le lavabo. Il se concentrait dessus pour ne pas craquer.

\- ton ex ? Demanda surpris Zayn.  
\- Louis est bi. J'étais un des rares hommes à l'avoir séduit d'après lui.  
\- Liam...  
\- je vais voir où en est Harry.

Il se dégagea de la main du brun sur son épaule et alla dans la cuisine. Il vit son ami faire le pavé.

\- hey.  
\- ah Liam, ça va ? Ils n'ont pas aimé ?  
\- si, juste la pression qui a du mal à tomber.

Son apprenti lui sourit et cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Le frisé avait le don de l'apaiser.

\- merci Harry.  
\- de quoi ? D'avoir fait le ménage ?  
\- de tout.

Son ami le prit dans ses bras dans une forte étreinte.

\- je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais je suis là si tu as besoin de parler.  
\- je sais, merci.

Ils posèrent un baiser sur chacune de leurs joues puis ils allèrent au vestiaire pour se changer. Harry lui proposa de manger ensemble, mais il refusa préférant rentrer au plus vite chez lui. Après de nouveaux baisers sur leurs joues, ils se séparèrent.

En arrivant chez lui, il put enfin libérer sa tristesse. Il prit l'album photo de leur romance et pleura tout le long de son retour sur le passé. Il se reprit en entendant des coups à sa porte. Il voulut les ignorer, mais la personne insista. Il s'essuya ses yeux et se moucha avant d'ouvrir. Il failli fondre de nouveau en larmes en voyant son ancien amour devant la porte, mais il parla d'une voix neutre.

\- que fais-tu ici Louis ?  
\- je suis venu t'expliquer.  
\- tu n'as pas à le faire, tout est très clair. Tu vas te fiancer avec une jeune fille de bonne famille. Famille qui peut apporter un soutien à la tienne et vous élevez de rang social. Tous ce que ton père a toujours voulu et que tu n'aurais jamais pu avoir avec moi.  
\- Liam.  
\- écoutes, je suis fatigué, j'ai envie d'une bonne douche, demain je travaille et je me lève tôt alors si tu pouvais partir.  
\- je ne savais pas que tu travaillais dans ce restaurant, sinon, j'aurai proposé un autre endroit.  
\- tu aurais un véritable connard si tu étais venu en le sachant.  
\- ça ne te va pas de dire ce genre de mots. Ni ce froncement de sourcils. Ce côté grognon va t'empêcher de rencontrer quelqu'un.  
\- merci de ta sollicitude, mais j'ai quelqu'un.  
\- déjà ?  
\- comment ça déjà ?  
\- on vient juste de rompre ! As-tu au moins souffert de mon départ ? C'est si facile pour toi d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre ? De tenir un autre homme dans tes bras ? De coucher avec un autre dans notre lit ?

Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer en entendant cela. Au moins la tristesse s'était évaporée.

\- tu t'écoutes parler des fois ? Tu m'as trompé, tu m'as quitté, tu m'as brisé et maintenant tu es fiancé ! Et tu oses me faire la morale ! Et c'est mon lit.  
\- Je reconnais que tout était de ma faute. Mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié trésor. J'ai souvent pensé à nous après notre séparation. Mon amour pour toi a peut-être cessé, mais tu auras toujours une place là, dans mon cœur.

Il n'eut pas la force de répondre.

\- je suis vraiment fatigué.  
\- tu as l'air plutôt épuisé. Dit Louis en lui caressant la joue droite.

Il n'eut pas non plus la force de repousser la main de son ancien amour.

\- bonne nuit Liam.

Il ferma la porte et alla dans sa salle de bain. L'odeur de menthe se dégageant de son gel douche l'apaisa.

Il ne savait pas le temps qu'il était resté sous la douche, mais après s'être séché et habillé pour la nuit d'un tee-shirt et d'un pas de jogging, il vit qu'il avait plusieurs appels en absence de Zayn. Au moment où il allait le rappeler, on frappa à sa porte.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit ou même d'inviter la personne à entrer, que cette dernière le fit de lui-même et prit la parole.

\- tu ne réponds jamais à ton putain de téléphone !  
\- j'étais sous la douche.  
\- et tu restes toujours autant de temps sous la douche ? Tu es pire qu'une fille ma parole !  
\- tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu es aussi énervé ?  
\- je suis énervé car j'ai fait le chemin jusqu'à chez toi car tu ne répondais pas à ton putain de téléphone. J'ai eu peur que tu es fais une connerie, mais non, monsieur vidait simplement son ballon d'eau chaude.  
\- une connerie ? Pourquoi j'aurais fais une connerie ?  
\- car ton ex va se fiancer peut être ! Je me rappelle très bien de la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais dans un sale état, alors maintenant avec ça !  
\- merci.  
\- merci de quoi ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- de t'être inquiété.  
\- ne te fais pas des idées. Je ne voulais pas chercher un nouveau pâtissier, c'est tout.

Il rit nerveusement à cette réponse. A quoi s'attendait-il ?

\- comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien. Tu n'as donc aucune crainte à avoir, tu as toujours un pâtissier. Maintenant si tu veux bien partir, je vais aller me coucher.  
\- bien, à demain.  
\- à demain.  
\- en ce qui concerne le gâteau de fiançailles...  
\- je le ferai. Je veux lui montrer que je suis passé à autre chose.  
\- bien.

Sur cette réponse, Zayn quitta son appartement. Il alla dans sa cuisine prendre de quoi boire et alla se coucher. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, dimanche, il put travailler en paix. Il n'avait pas à jouer au petit ami du patron. Ce dernier passait la journée avec sa famille. Le brun prenait toujours ses mercredis et ses dimanches pour sa famille, il trouvait cela adorable.

¤¤¤

Lundi, par contre, l'arrivée d'une tornade blonde chamboula le faux couple.


	7. Chapter 7

Le service de midi venait à peine de débuter, que Liam fut demander en salle. Mike, le serveur qui était venu le chercher, lui dit qu'il était chanceux de connaître une telle beauté.  
Liam vit le visage du serveur pâlir à vu d'œil alors qu'il regardait derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit Zayn au pas de la porte séparant les deux cuisines.

\- merci Mike, tu peux retourner travailler, et respire.

Le serveur partit presque en courant dans la salle.

\- Harry, je reviens, tu peux surveiller pour moi la sauce chocolat ?  
\- bien sûr.

Il passa à côté de Zayn et lui dit...

\- tu viens de traumatiser un membre de ton personnel.

Il continua sa route et entra dans la salle, suivi du brun. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander à Mike où était la personne qui voulait le voir, qu'il se fit étreindre par une jeune fille à la chevelure blonde.

\- Ruth ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu ne devais arriver que mercredi ?  
\- la copine chez qui je devais aller a du partir d'urgence chez ses parents. Sa mère s'est cassé la jambe, elle doit aller aider. Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ? Demandait-elle en quittant ses bras.  
\- bien sûr que si, ne dis pas de bêtises.

Il la prit dans ses bras quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

\- tu ne me présentes pas puppy?  
-puppy? Demanda la jeune fille.  
\- Ruth je te présente Zayn Malik, propriétaire de ce restaurant et mon petit ami. Zayn, je te présente ma sœur.  
\- enchanté Ruth, je suis très heureux de te rencontrer.  
\- moi aussi.

Il attendit nerveusement la réaction de sa sœur. Cette dernière, pointa son index droit sur son torse.

\- toi ! Tu as un copain et tu n'as rien dit! Pourquoi? On croyait que tu souffrais encore à cause de ta rupture avec l'autre! Quand les parents et Nini vont savoir ça.  
\- Ruth, tu n'es pas obligé de leur dire de suite.  
\- pourquoi pas ? Tu es rayonnant, tu sors avec un mec sexy.  
\- Louis aussi était sexy.

Il sut qu'il avait dit une connerie en sentant un des bras de Zayn autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui et son autre main lui tourner le visage vers lui.

\- il n'y a que moi que tu dois trouver sexy puppy.  
\- désolé chaton, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte.

Il posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, s'épatant intérieurement de son jeu d'acteur.

\- vous êtes trop mignons. Mais dîtes moi, si je vous dérange, je peux aller à l'hôtel.  
\- nous ne vivons pas ensemble.

Il vit sa sœur froncer les sourcils et regarder fixement Zayn.

\- j'espère que tu es sérieux avec mon frère et que tu ne feras pas le même coup que l'autre.  
\- Ruth, je t'en prie.  
\- Liam, tu es un garçon adorable, gentil, attentionné, mais trop naïf. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres.

Zayn l'embrassa dans le cou en resserrant l'emprise de son bras autour de sa taille.

\- rassures toi, je ne ferai aucun mal à ton frère. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts à vivre ensemble. Mais un jour, nous le ferons.  
\- d'accord. Bien je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir du travail. Liam pour les clés...  
\- j'ai laissé un double au gardien pour toi. Je ne pensais pas que tu passerais par ici, même mercredi.  
\- tu ne manges pas ici ? Demanda Zayn.  
\- eh bien... j'ai ma valise, et mon gros sac et...  
\- nous allons les mettre dans mon bureau. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer si tu n'as pas faim.

A ce moment là l'estomac de Ruth se fit entendre.

\- je crois que c'est décidé.  
\- bien, je vais vous laisser.

Il se détacha de l'emprise du brun et embrassa le front de sa sœur.

\- bonne appétit.

Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les joues de son faux petit ami et l'embrassa chastement avant d'aller en cuisine. Il jouait plus facilement qu'il pensait ce rôle.

¤¤¤

Le service de midi venait de terminer. Le restaurant était fermé jusqu'au soir. Dix hommes, serveurs et commis, vinrent demander des renseignements à Liam sur sa sœur. Il répondit comme il le put à toutes les questions quand une voix rauque et suave se fit entendre.

\- je ne veux aucun de vous en tant que beau frère, je dois assez vous supporter ici.

La voix était rieuse mais ils comprirent tous qu'il fallait laisser Liam tranquille.

Chacun repartirent donc dans leur coin, seul Harry resta pour s'occuper de lister ce qu'il leur faut dans la prochaine commande.

\- ta sœur est partit. Elle aurait aimé venir te voir avant, mais une de ses amies l'a appelé. Tu la retrouveras chez toi ce soir.  
\- d'accord merci.  
\- Liam, je suis désolé de te demander cela alors que ta sœur te rend visite, mais demain soir, je dois me rendre à une soirée. J'aimerais bien que tu m'y accompagnes.  
\- d'accord. Quel genre de soirée ?  
\- caritative.  
\- Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir porter un smoking ? J'ai horreur des cravates.  
\- il va te l'enlever avec les dents ta cravate.  
\- Harry !  
\- oups, j'ai pensé à haute voix? Demanda-t-il en rougissant.  
\- oui ! S'indigna-t-il.

Il tourna la tête quand il entendit le rire de Zayn. Le brun était vraiment beau, et son rire était comme une douce mélodie. Il secoua sa tête à cette pensée.

\- très bonne idée, nous devrions, en fin de soirée, faire ce qu'à proposer ton apprenti.

Même s'il s'habituait à jouer le rôle de petit ami, ce flirt le fit quand même s'empourprer. Ses joues le chauffèrent un peu plus quand son faux petit ami, les lui caressa en lui faisant un sourire moqueur. Zayn se foutait de lui en plus. Il lui lança un regard noir, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de l'émouvoir. Ce fut seulement quand Harry se racla la gorge, qu'ils rompirent le contact visuel et tactile.

\- désolé, mais je dois vérifier les produits dans ce meuble. Dit le frisé en montrant le meuble derrière lui.  
\- je vais vous laisser travailler. Nous reparlerons de la soirée plus tard.  
\- d'accord.

Sur ce Zayn quitta le coin pâtisserie.

¤¤¤

Il n'était pas vingt et une heures quand Liam rentra chez lui. Ruth était au téléphone. Il soupira en comprenant avec qui elle parlait. Il prit son temps pour boire et grignoter un morceau avant de s'installer confortablement sur son canapé. Il savait qu'il allait en avoir pour un long moment. Sa sœur lui passa le téléphone et affronta l'avalanche de questions que lui posèrent ses parents. Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive quand sa sœur Nicola lui demanda comment était Zayn au lit. Il lui répliqua vivement que cela ne la regarder pas.

Il soupira quand il raccrocha enfin, au bout de deux heures.

Après un tour aux toilettes, revenant dans le salon, il trouva de nouveau Ruth au téléphone. Cette dernière lui tendit son propre portable.

\- désolé d'avoir répondu, mais il n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Passionné le petit ami.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de l'embrasser sur l'une de ses joues.

\- bonne nuit petit frère.  
\- bonne nuit.

Il entendit qu'elle entre dans la chambre d'ami avant de répondre.

\- allo ?  
\- tu ne m'as pas attendu. Nous devions parler de la soirée de demain.  
\- désolé, je n'y ai plus pensé.  
\- tu as un smoking?  
\- non, mais j'ai un costume noir.  
\- bien. Tu te changeras au restaurant ou tu passeras chez toi ?  
\- cela dépend de l'heure de la soirée.  
\- nous devons y être à vingt et une heure.  
\- alors je me changerais au restaurant.  
\- d'accord.

Ils raccrochèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit. Lasse de cette journée, il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain matin, il arriva au restaurant en même temps que Nick. Ils se saluèrent puis ils allèrent se changer en parlant de tout et de rien, mais Liam vit bien que le commis de cuisine, chercha à lui poser une question.

\- Nick, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.  
\- ne te méprends pas, je sais que tu sors avec le patron, je voulais juste, enfin, tu crois que...  
\- c'est clair.  
\- tu es proche d'Harry, est-ce que tu sais s'il a quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'un homme l'intéresserait ?  
\- la seule chose réponse que je peux te donner c'est tente ta chance.

Le commis lui sourit, il en fit de même. Harry entra à ce moment là.

\- en parlant du loup.

Le frisé sourit à Nick en rougissant, puis vint l'embrasser sur sa joue droite.

\- J'y vais en premier. Prends ton temps Harry.

Il alla dans la cuisine et commença son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, son ami arriva le visage écarlate. Il se retint de rire en lui demandant...

\- tu te sens bien Harry ? Tu as de la fièvre? Tu es tout rouge.  
\- Nick m'a... il... il m'a proposé un rendez vous.  
\- tu as accepté j'espère?  
\- oui, demain nous passons l'après-midi ensemble.

Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- je suis heureux pour toi.  
\- merci. Mais je t'avoue que je suis assez nerveux.  
\- cela se comprend, mais vous vous connaissez avec Nick. Si tu ne sais pas de quoi dire, parle du restaurant. Mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

Il l'embrassa sur sa joue gauche.

\- maintenant au travail.

Le bouclé acquiesça.

¤¤¤

Il était un peu plus de vingt heures quand Zayn vint en cuisine habillé d'un smoking.

\- Puppy, c'est l'heure.  
\- Oui pardon, nous avons eus plusieurs commandes spéciales ce soir.  
\- ce n'est pas grave. Vas te changer.  
\- mais je n'ai pas finit la crème.  
\- je vais le faire Liam.  
\- merci Harry.

Il embrassa ce dernier sur la joue gauche, puis il sortit de la cuisine et alla dans les vestiaires se changer. Il commença à se déshabiller quand il sursauta en entendant la voix de Zayn. Ce dernier était appuyé contre la porte.

\- c'était quoi ça ?  
\- de quoi parles-tu ?  
\- du baiser.  
\- c'est un geste amical.  
\- seulement ça ?  
\- bien sûr que oui. Harry est comme un frère pour moi. J'agis avec lui comme je le ferais avec Ruth ou Nicola. De plus, je n'oublie pas le contrat, pendant cinq mois, je ne dois voir personne.

Quand il se retourna, il s'aperçut que le brun était très proche de lui, au point que leurs torses se frôlèrent.

\- alors c'est réglé.

Zayn lui arrangea son col puis le regarda des pieds à la tête.

\- bien, allons-y.

Tout en démarrant, il demanda où se dérouler la soirée.

\- à hôtel Mirador.

A leur arrivée, Zayn l'attendit alors qu'il donna ses clés au voiturier. Déjà en rentrant dans l'hôtel, il avait vu le décor sophistiqué, mais quand il entra dans la salle, il se sentit mal à l'aise face à tout ce luxe. Il n'était pas à sa place.

Le brun ne fit pas attention à lui, et au milieu de la foule il le perdit de vue. Ne voulant gêner personne, il se mit dans un coin en prenant au passage un verre de champagne qu'une serveuse proposait sur un plateau.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps venait de passer quand il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien, à ses côtés.

\- je ne pensais pas te voir un jour à ce genre de soirée.  
\- ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'as jamais proposé de t'y accompagner que mon nouveau petit ami est pareil Louis.  
\- ce n'est pas que je ne le voulais pas. Mais tu n'es pas à ta place ici.  
\- je ne suis pas assez bien c'est ça ?  
\- ne dis pas ce que je n'ai pas dis. Tu es bien mieux que tous réunis. Mais tu es plus du genre à manger de la cuisine italienne et buvant du soda en regardant Toy Story, que manger des petits fours en buvant du champagne. C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'accompagner. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise.

Il fut surpris par cette révélation, mais d'un autre côté, au début de leur relation, Louis avait toujours été attentif, se préoccupant de son bien être. Il enleva donc son masque de neutralité et sourit à son ancien amour.

\- en parlant de champagne, tu ne préférerais pas un jus de fruit ?  
\- si, mais...  
\- laisses-moi faire.

Louis prit sa coupe et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres de jus de fruits.

\- pomme, ça te va ?  
\- oui, merci. Louis, pourquoi tu es venu vers moi ce soir ? Pourquoi être aussi attentionné ? Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. C'est toi qui m'as laissé, disant que tu t'étais lassé de notre relation. Puis tu ne devrais être avec ta fiancée ?  
\- Eleanor n'est pas venu, une de ses sœurs ne se sentait pas bien, elle est restée avec elle. Et non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu avec toi. Je parlais avec des actionnaires à mon père quand je t'ai vu. Te voir dans ce coin, m'a rappelé le garçon timide que j'ai rencontré à l'aéroport. Ce jour là, tu étais dans ton coin et tu triturais ton billet d'avion, laissant passer les gens devant toi.  
\- tu es venu, tu m'as pris la main, et nous avons embarqué ensemble.  
\- c'est comme ça que tout a commencé entre nous.

Ils se regardèrent longuement en souriant doucement.

\- tu es très beau dans ce costume, comme toujours.  
\- je ne vous dérange pas ?

Il se tendit en entendant la voix rauque et sèche de Zayn. Il eut le souffle coupé un instant quand le brun l'étreignit avec force et possessivité.

 

\- vous êtes l'ami d'Eleanor ? Le propriétaire du restaurant ? Ravi de vous revoir.

Louis tendit la main à Zayn mais ce dernier l'ignora et prit la parole.

\- et vous, vous êtes en plus du fiancé de mon amie d'enfance, l'enfoiré qui a quitté Liam la veille de Noël.  
\- Zayn, arrête.  
\- quoi ? C'est bien lui, non.

Il suffoqua presque au vu de l'ambiance lourde qui plana autour d'eux trois et aux regards électriques entre son ex et son faux petit ami.


	9. Chapter 9

Liam ne savait pas comment apaiser la tension. Zayn prit la parole. Il sut à ce moment-là que les hostilités venaient à peine commencer.

\- même si vous n'êtes qu'un abruti de l'avoir quitté, je vous en suis reconnaissant, car ainsi j'ai pu rencontrer un jeune homme merveilleux. D'ailleurs je me demande comment vous avez pu tromper un tel homme. Il n'y a pas plus attentionné, gentil, tendre et affectueux comme petit ami.  
\- j'ai fais une erreur.  
\- trop tard pour s'en rendre compte.  
\- peut-être pas.  
\- qu'insinuez-vous ?  
\- je n'insinue rien, je le dis. J'ai peut-être encore mes chances avec lui.  
\- dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes fiancés et qu'il a déjà quelqu'un, moi.  
\- vous jouez le petit ami possessif, mais vous ne savez rien sur Liam.  
\- oh, vraiment ?  
\- oui, vraiment. Vous l'amenez ici et le laissez de côté alors qu'il n'est pas à son aise.  
\- juste avec cela, vous dîtes que je ne le connais pas ? C'est ridicule.  
\- vous savez donc qu'il ne boit d'alcool à cause de sa santé.

Il sentit la prise de Zayn se faire plus forte. Il prit donc la parole pour défendre son faux petit-ami.

\- Louis. Tu sais que je n'aime pas en parler. Tu ne l'as su que le soir où nous avons fêté nos un an.  
\- désolé trésor.  
\- vous pourriez arrêter de donner un surnom affectueux à mon petit ami.  
\- j'ai aimé passionnément votre petit-ami pendant presque quatre années.  
\- la passion s'évapore avec le temps. La preuve en est qu'il est votre ex et non votre actuel.

Il but son jus de pomme, sa gorge s'étant asséchée sous la tension.

\- nous allons vous laisser, nous avons des personnes à saluer.  
\- vous avez peur de le laisser avec moi ?  
\- je n'ai peur de rien, et surtout pas de vous Louis.

Zayn lui prit sa main libre et l'amena à sa suite.

Assez loin des oreilles et de la vue de Louis, il lui demande de le lâcher mais le brun lui tint fermement, presque douloureusement sa main.

\- Zayn.  
\- je ne te lâche pas.  
\- mais....  
\- tais-toi et souris.

Il voulut le rembarrer, mais au regard noir qu'il lui lança, il se tut.

¤¤¤

Deux heures plus tard, ils quittèrent la soirée. Mais alors qu'ils attendaient la voiture Louis vint les voir.

\- vous partez déjà ?  
\- vous êtes observateur.  
\- bonne nuit trésor, fais attention sur la route.

Il ne put faire un geste que son ex l'embrassa sur la joue droite et que son faux petit-ami le repoussa violemment.

\- ne vous approchez plus de mon petit ami. Liam est à moi et à moi seul.

La voiture arriva. Il prit ses clés, monta dans sa voiture et démarra.

Le trajet se fit en silence.

En arrivant devant l'immeuble du brun, ce dernier lui demanda de monter. Vu la tension qui irradiait de tout son être, il accepta.

Pas un mot de fut prononcé avant d'être entré dans l'appartement.

\- tu l'aimes toujours ?  
\- ça ne te regarde pas.  
\- c'est lui qui t'a acheté ce costume ?  
\- oui pourquoi ?

Il regarda avec effarement son patron. Ce dernier venait de couper avec des ciseaux, la poche sur le haut de sa veste.

\- non mais ça ne va pas ?! De quel droit tu détruis mon costume ?!  
\- pourquoi tu l'as mis alors que c'est lui qui te l'a acheté ?  
\- car c'est le seul que j'ai ! Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Il gémit quand son dos et son crâne tapèrent contre le mur auquel Zayn venait de la plaquer.

\- je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis jaloux et possessif. Et pendant cinq mois, tu es à moi.  
\- je n'ai rien fais qui...  
\- je t'ai vu flirter avec lui.  
\- je n'ai pas...  
\- ne me mens pas.

Il ferma les yeux et frissonna quand le brun frappa le mur près de sa joue gauche. En sentant la respiration du brun contre son cou, il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Zayn.  
\- va-t-en.  
\- mais...  
\- dégages !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en vitesse.

En entrant chez lui, il fut soulagé que sa sœur dorme déjà, il n'avait pas envie de lui relater sa soirée.

Il alla dans la salle de bain et se mit en tenue pour la nuit. Il alla ensuite dans sa cuisine prendre une bouteille d'eau puis il se rendit dans sa chambre où il se glissa avec plaisir dans les draps.

Malgré les évènements de la soirée, il s'endormit assez rapidement.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, il préparait le petit déjeuner quand sa sœur se leva.

\- bonjour petit frère.  
\- bonjour. Bien dormi.  
\- plus que bien. J'ai fait un rêve formidable. Il y avait ce mec super sexy et...  
\- pitié Ruth, je ne veux rien savoir sur ce que tu fais dans tes rêves cochons.  
\- rho Liamounet, je suis quand même ta sœur.  
\- justement !  
\- et sinon, ta soirée avec ton sexy petit-ami ?  
\- je n'étais pas à mon aise, trop de luxe.  
\- que dis-tu d'une soirée pizza ce soir ? Avec ta sœur adorée ?  
\- je suis pour.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui servir une tasse de café.

\- mais je pense que l'on va plutôt faire un marathon télé, regarde le temps.  
\- génial, pour une fois que je viens à Londres, il déluge.  
\- tu as pu profiter du beau temps hier et avant-hier.  
\- oui, mais c'est aujourd'hui ton jour de repos, j'aurai aimé faire les boutiques avec toi.  
\- ce qui compte, c'est que l'on passe du temps ensemble, non ?  
\- oui.  
\- alors tout va bien.

Sa sœur l'embrassa sur sa joue gauche.

\- tu as raison.

Ils passèrent donc la journée à regarder la télé. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas passé un moment aussi agréable, à rire pour un rien, à être heureux tout simplement. Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front à cette constatation. Grâce à elle, il s'était débarrassé du poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules en jouant la comédie avec Zayn et de la tension qu'il avait encore dans ses nerfs à cause de la soirée d'y hier.

\- je t'aime Ruth.  
\- je t'aime aussi petit frère.


	10. Chapter 10

En ce jeudi matin, Liam arriva au restaurant en même temps que les deux autres chefs. Le chef de cuisine lui dit qu'il y aura à partir d'aujourd'hui un nouveau plat. Il lui décrit avec quoi il sera fait pour qu'il puisse trouver un dessert pour l'accompagner. Liam leur dit aussi qu'il pensait ajouter des chocolats sur les douceurs accompagnant le café. Le chef de salle fut plus que réceptif à cette idée, car il adorait les chocolats qu'il faisait. Il lui promit de lui en mettre de côté. Après s'être changé, il alla dans la cuisine et se mit au travail.

Il finissait la première plaque de pâte feuilletée quand il se fit étreindre et que des cheveux lui chatouillèrent sa nuque.

\- bonjour.  
\- bonjour Harry. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Même s'ils étaient proches, qu'ils se prenaient de temps en temps dans les bras, il sentit que cette étreinte était différente des autres.

\- j'ai gâché mon rendez-vous avec Nick.  
\- que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant dans les bras du bouclé.  
\- j'ai gaffé. Il est venu me chercher en début d'après-midi. Nous sommes allés au cinéma puis nous avons fait quelques boutiques. Il m'a acheté un tee-shirt super class. Après avoir dîné dans un snack, c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé, nous avons fait une ballade au bord de la tamise, main dans la main. Tout était parfait. Ensuite, il m'a ramené chez moi et il m'a embrassé.  
\- et ? Tu lui as vomi dessus ?

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser. J'en rêvais tellement, que quand c'est arrivé, j'ai eu du mal à y croire. Le temps que je me reprenne, il était partit.

Il posa ses mains sur les joues de son ami et lui releva le visage. En voyant ses yeux larmoyants, son cœur se serra.

\- tu dois lui dire qu'il s'est méprit. Que tu tiens à lui depuis le premier jour et que tu n'arrivais pas à croire en ta chance.  
\- mais il me fuit. Quand je suis arrivé dans les vestiaires, il était là. J'ai voulu aller vers lui, mais il est partit si vite qu'il a failli oublier de monter son pantalon.

Il eut un petit sourire en entendant cela.

\- il ne te reste plus qu'à le coincer et à l'embrasser à ton tour. C'est le seul moyen qu'il comprenne qu'il ne s'est pas trompé sur tes sentiments.  
\- tu crois ?  
\- oui, et je t'aiderai à le coincer.  
\- merci Liam.

Son ami l'embrassa sur sa joue gauche, il fit de même avant de commencer à travailler.

¤¤¤

Pendant le repas des employés, il vit les regards tristes de Nick envers son ami. Tout n'était pas perdu d'après lui. Il sursauta quand Harry lui donna un petit coup de pied, il regarda le bouclé et remarqua à ce moment-là que Zayn était là, debout à ses côtés tenant un bouquet de rose. Il vit aussi un bandage sur ses phalanges de la main droite.

\- Liam

*Tout a commencé quand nos regards se sont croisés,  
Tu as renversé mon cœur, tu l'as fait chaviré.  
Un vent d'amour m'a fait perdre la tête  
Notre histoire est née pour ne pas qu'elle s'arrête.  
Notre amour grandit de jour en jour  
Je te laisse entrer et ferme mon cœur à double tour.

Tout devient beau et merveilleux  
Quand je vais me noyer au large de tes yeux.  
Des sentiments encore ignorés se sont crées  
Il faut les conserver et ne jamais les briser.  
Dans tes bras je pars m'envoler  
Dans un monde doux et sucré.

La flamme de mes yeux s'est allumée  
Le soir ou nos lèvres se sont touchées.  
Aujourd'hui le destin nous appartient  
À nous seul de savoir prendre le même chemin.  
Mon amour pour toi est le plus grand  
Je n'ai aucun doute sur mes sentiments.

Je t'aime.

Il lui tendit le bouquet de roses puis lui prit il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa un chaste et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, sous les sifflements des employés. Quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent, le brun lui souffla un désolé. Il ne sut quoi lui répondre que le brun lui demanda de venir le voir dans son bureau et il quitta la salle.

 

Il rougit en voyant les regards de ses collègues sur lui. Il vit Nick se lever ayant finit son repas. Il prit une des roses et la donna à Harry.

\- vas le voir.

Son ami lui sourit et alla à la suite du commis. Il se leva à son tour, posa les fleurs au vestiaire et alla dans le bureau de Zayn.

Après avoir été invité en entrer, il s'avança vers le brun. Ce dernier lui tendit une enveloppe marron.

\- Safaa t'a fait des dessins.

Il sourit tout en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

\- ils sont beaux.  
\- tu sais, elle a déjà regardé cinq fois tout le coffret dvd que tu lui as offert. Et hier, j'ai dû le regardé avec elle. Elle t'adore.  
\- c'est réciproque.  
\- Liam, pour mardi soir, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû déchirer ton costume.  
\- les fleurs, c'est pour cela ? J'ai cru que c'était pour cette mascarade de romance.

Il vit le brun serrer la mâchoire.

\- ce n'est peut-être qu'un contrat, mais pendant cinq mois, tu es mon petit-ami. Ce n'est pas une mascarade de romance.

Il voulut répliquer que c'était la même chose, qu'ils n'avaient pas des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais le regard que lui lança Zayn l'en empêcha.

\- tu remercieras ma princesse pour ses beaux dessins. Je vais aller travailler.

Il quitta le bureau.

En entrant dans son coin cuisine, il vit Harry sourire niaisement.

\- alors, tout s'est arrangé ?  
\- Liam !

Son ami vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- tu avais raison. Je l'ai embrassé, je me suis excusé et on est ensemble.  
\- félicitation.

 

Ils se séparèrent et se mirent au travail.

¤¤¤

Vers seize heures, il reçut un message de sa sœur, elle était devant le restaurant.

\- tu dois vraiment partir aujourd'hui ?  
\- oui, mon patron ne m'a laissé qu'une semaine de congés. Soit disant il est perdu sans moi.  
\- c'est que tu fais de l'excellent travail, que tu es précieuse pour lui. Dit Zayn en arrivant vers eux et en l'enlaçant Liam.  
\- bon, je dois vous laisser les amoureux, mon avion m'attend.  
\- tu ne veux pas que je t'amène à l'aéroport ?  
\- non, petit frère, j'y vais en taxi.

Elle le prit dans ses bras puis elle lui posa un baiser sur sa joue droite. Elle prit ensuite Zayn dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille puis l'embrassa à son tour sur la joue droite avant de partir.

\- elle t'a dit quoi ?  
\- certaine chose.  
\- Zayn.  
\- disons que je connais à présent l'un de tes points faibles.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil tout en lui effleurant sa gorge et sa nuque avant de partir vers la grande salle. Non, sa sœur ne lui aurait pas dit ''ça'', quand même ?

 

  
* De Julie Jamar.


	11. Chapter 11

Avant le service du soir, Zayn demanda à tous de venir dans la grande salle.

\- écoutez tous. Comme vous le savez, dans deux jours se tiendra ici le repas de fiançailles d'une amie de ma famille. Il y aura donc du changement pendant les trois prochains jours. Le restaurant sera fermé. Demain, pour le grand nettoyage et la préparation. Samedi car ce sera privé. Dimanche car vous mériterez bien un jour de repos.

Après que les employés eurent montré leur contentement, Zayn les congédia et ils reprirent leur travail.

¤¤¤

Après le service, Liam, Harry et Nick étaient dans les vestiaires. Liam sourit en voyant partir son ami et le commis main dans la main. Il était à présent seul. Il lassa ses lacets quand Zayn entra. Il vit ce dernier regarder son torse nu avant de prendre la parole.

\- Liam, demain matin, étant donné que tout le monde commence plus tard, pourrais-tu passer chez moi ?  
\- pour quelle raison ?  
\- pour arriver en même temps. Si l'espion de ma mère nous voit arriver séparément, alors que pour une fois nous pouvons passer du temps ensemble, il va trouver cela étrange et en parler à ma mère.  
\- d'accord.

Gêné par le regard du brun sur son torse, il mit son tee-shirt, puis son sweat. Un des cuisiniers entra à son tour pour se changer. Il ne put pas partir comme cela. Il s'avança vers Zayn, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, mais chastement.

\- à tout à l'heure chaton.

Il prit sa veste, les roses et s'en alla.

En arrivant chez lui, il soupira en voyant Louis devant la porte.

\- que fais-tu là ?  
\- je voulais te voir.  
\- Louis.  
\- tu me manques.  
\- dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'as quitté ? Enfin après que je t'ai trouvé entrain de me tromper.  
\- c'est la pire erreur de ma vie trésor.  
\- tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler encore ainsi. Tu es fiancé et le sera officiellement, aux yeux de tous, dans deux jours.  
\- je peux annuler, si tu veux encore de moi.

Il devait être terriblement fatigué pour que les paroles de son ex le troublent ainsi. Il soupira de lassitude.

\- il est tard, rentres chez toi Louis.

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de son ancien amour sur les siennes. Il le repoussa au bout de quelques secondes, le temps de se reprendre de sa surprise.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!  
\- Liam, mon ange. Je te l'ai dis, tu me manques. Terriblement même.

Mon ange. Il ne l'avait appelé que peu de fois par ce surnom. Les seules fois étaient quand il lui avait dit ''je t'aime''. Il devait rentrer, sinon il allait succomber.

\- c'est trop tard. Tu as tout gâché entre nous.  
\- ne dis pas ça.

Louis n'eut à peine le temps de poser ses mains sur ses joues, qu'il atterrit au sol en se tenant la mâchoire. Zayn était là, les poings serrés, le regard noir, la mâchoire contractée.

\- ne t'avise plus de poser tes sales mains sur mon homme ! Ne t'approches plus de lui, ou je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui prit sa main droite dans sa main gauche.

\- Louis, pars. Cela ne mène à rien.

Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et y entra avec Zayn, en lui tenant toujours la main. Il la lui caressa inconsciemment, mais s'en rendit compte en entendant un léger gémissement de la part du brun. Il regarda donc la main qu'il tenait et s'aperçut qu'elle était légèrement rouge et gonflée.

\- je vais te chercher de la glace. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Eau, soda, bière ou vodka ?  
\- je croyais que tu ne buvais pas d'alcool ?  
\- c'est pour les amis, en cas de visites.  
\- je veux bien une bière.

Tout en parlant, il s'était dirigé vers sa cuisine américaine. Il sortit les glaçons du congélateur pour les mettre dans un torchon puis il sortit une bière et la décapsula. Il retourna auprès de Zayn qui regardait les photos sur le meuble à côté de la télé.

Il lui tendit la bière, puis lui prit sa main blessée et y apposa le torchon.

\- merci d'être intervenu. Je l'ai repoussé mais...  
\- j'ai vu.  
\- pourquoi es-tu là ?  
\- tu as fait tomber ça dans les vestiaires en partant.

Il sortit de la poche arrière de son jean une enveloppe marron enroulé. Il sourit en la prenant.

\- merci. Je serai revenu les chercher en ne les voyant pas dans mon sac.

Il avait une grande plaque où étaient mis des aimants entre le coin salon et le coin cuisine. Il y accrocha les dessins dessus.

\- elle est très douée.  
\- elle passe énormément de temps à dessiner.  
\- elle ira peut être aux beaux arts.  
\- peut-être.

Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et revint avec de la pommade. Il fit asseoir le brun sur le canapé et en fit autant. Il enleva la poche de glace de sa main, il y mit une noisette de crème, puis il le massa délicatement.

\- pâtissier, maintenant infirmier. Tu es un homme plein de talent.  
\- et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Comprenant qu'il pouvait y avoir plusieurs façons d'interpréter sa réponse, il essaya de s'expliquer.

\- non je voulais dire...  
\- j'ai hâte de tout connaître.

L'atmosphère changea tout à coup. Le regard ancré dans celui de l'autre, ils avancèrent lentement leurs visages. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se caressèrent puis se rencontrèrent réellement.

Il glissa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de Zayn, tout en sentant ce dernier agripper le devant de son sweat.  
Le baiser resta chaste un moment, jusqu'à ce que sa main glisse sur la nuque du brun et que ce dernier passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt effleurant son ventre du bout des doigts. Le baiser devint alors fougueux, bruyant, sensuel.


	12. Chapter 12

Les baisers se succédèrent. Les bruits de succions emplirent la pièce. Les mains de Zayn glissèrent sur le torse de Liam faisant frissonner ce dernier. Liam lui caressa ses joues et sa nuque.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Quand il voulu poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du brun, ce dernier se recula.

\- nous n'aurions pas dû. C'était une erreur.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il partit.

Il soupira en s'allongeant sur son canapé et en passant une main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.

Il se leva ensuite pour aller dans la cuisine prendre à boire et grignoter avant d'aller prendre une douche.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il vérifia son téléphone portable. Il vit qu'il avait un message de Zayn. « Viens demain à neuf heures, comme convenu ». Il répondit un « d'accord » avant d'aller se coucher.

Il espéra que ça ne sera pas bizarre entre eux, à présent. Quoique, ils jouaient au couple, rien ne pourrait être plus étrange.

Il se coucha et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

¤¤¤

Neuf heures sonna à peine qu'il frappa à la porte de son patron. Ce dernier lui ouvrit et sans un regard, il ferma la porte puis il alla vers l'ascenseur. Liam soupira, mais n'en fut pas offusqué.

Au restaurant, ils arrivèrent les premiers. Zayn alla à son bureau, alors qu'il partit se changer.

Alors qu'il commençait à laver le plan de travail il se fit étreinte et sentit des lèvres sur sa joue droite.

\- bonjour Liam.  
\- bonjour Harry.

Ils nettoyèrent en silence, mais ce n'était pas gênant quand ils entendirent crier. D'un regard, ils se comprirent et allèrent vers le coin des cuisiniers. A peine firent-ils un pas à l'intérieur qu'ils se prirent de l'eau en plein visage.

Les cuisiniers faisaient une bataille d'eau pour faire le pavé à grande eau. Avec Harry, ils se vengèrent et jetèrent à leur tour de l'eau.

¤¤¤

En fin de journée, tout était finit. Le restaurant était éblouissant. Les décorations étaient magnifiques. Liam perdit son regard dessus, après s'être changé. Même s'il avait avancé dans sa vie, il ne pouvait pas oublier les quatre années qu'il avait passé à aimer Louis.

\- Liam, ça va ?

Il regarda son ami bouclé et lui sourit comme il le put.

\- oui, ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste fatigué.  
\- il ne fallait pas faire des folies avec le patron cette nuit.  
\- nous n'avons pas plus fait que ce que Nick et toi avez dû faire.

Il vit son ami rougir ce qui le fit rire. Il lui embrassa ses joues.

\- tu es trop mignon.

Il salua son ami et quitta le restaurant oubliant de jouer au petit-ami.

¤¤¤

Etouffant à l'idée de rentrer chez lui et d'affronter sa solitude, Liam se balada dans ses rues. Il rentra vers les vingt-trois heures. Il prit une rapide douche puis avant de se coucher, il vérifia son téléphone portable. Un appel. Il écouta le message. C'était Louis. Il avait l'air ivre.

"Liam. Mon ange. Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas? Tu es avec lui ? Tu couches avec lui ? Mon ange, je t'aime. Je suis désolé si j'ai fait le con, et je comprends que je t'ai blessé en allant voir ailleurs et ce que je t'ai dis ce soir là, mais te voir avec ce type, ça me tus. Je t'aime tellement. Reviens-moi, je t'en supplie. Laisses-moi une seconde chance. Je te promets que je ne ferais plus le con. Si tu es d'accord pour m'aimer encore, rendez-vous au café où je t'ai retrouvé lors de ton arrivé à Londres demain matin à sept heures. Je t'aime mon ange."

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Combien de fois avait-il voulu entendre ces paroles il y a quelques mois. Il se leva de son lit où il s'était assis pour prendre un album photo. Leur album. Oui, il l'aimait encore. C'était son premier amour. Son premier vrai baiser, sa première fois. Mais il était aussi sa première blessure.

Il se rappela de leurs sages étreintes dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant la télé, les blagues de Louis quand il avait le mal du Pays quand ils étaient en France. Le premier ''je t'aime''.

Il s'endormit d'avoir trop pleuré.

¤¤¤

Il avait peu dormi cette nuit-là. Des souvenirs de Louis et lui avaient envahit son sommeil.

Il se leva et se prépara. Après y avoir bien réfléchit, il prit la décision d'aller au rendez-vous donné par son ancien amour. Mais en arrivant devant le café, après avoir vu le châtain, tête basse, l'air lasse, il hésita à rentrer. Même si le voir assis à la même place que celle où il avait été assis, il y a des années de cela, le fit sourire, un étrange sentiment l'étreignit. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se faisait serrer dans un étau et il eut du mal à respirer. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas replonger dans cet amour passionné et éphémère. Louis ne l'aimait pas, il était juste jaloux de son lien avec Zayn. Il était comme un enfant qui ne veut plus un jouet et le jette, mais le veut à nouveau quand un autre enfant le prend.

Il prit son téléphone et appela Johanna, la maman de Louis, pour qu'elle vienne le chercher. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en état de rentrer cher lui seul et il devait être prêt pour ses fiançailles.

Il attendit son arrivée, évitant d'être vu de son ex. Dès qu'elle arriva, elle le prit, presque maternellement, dans ses bras. Elle prit de ses nouvelles et il en fit autant avant de s'en aller au restaurant.


	13. Chapter 13

Liam entra la tête basse dans le restaurant. Il ne voulait pas voir les décorations d'un amour qu'il avait failli briser.

Il se changea au vestiaire et partit dans le coin pâtisserie. Il finissait juste de sortir tout le nécessaire, quand Harry arriva. Le sourire de ce dernier lui mit du baume au cœur et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se mit au travail.

Quand le gâteau de quatre étages fut finit, ils firent quelques assortiments pour aller avec le café. Il s'occupa des chocolats et des macarons.

¤¤¤

Quand ce fut le moment d'amener le gâteau, Liam fut heureux que ce soit Mike et Jesse qui s'en occupent, il n'aurait pas été capable d'entrer dans la salle. Mais, au bout d'un moment, il alla y jeter un œil, juste pour voir si les invités appréciaient son travail.

La première personne qu'il vit, fut Zayn. Il essuyait les joues de sa princesse qui avait l'air de se régaler du gâteau. Cette vision fut suffisante. Le sourire aux lèvres, il retourna au travail.

Mais il n'eut pas atteint son coin, qu'il se fit agripper par le bras droit.

\- pourquoi tu n'es pas entré ? Tu es venu mon ange, alors pourquoi ?  
\- j'ai fais une erreur en venant Louis, je l'ai compris de suite.  
\- mais si tu es venu, c'est que tu tiens encore à moi ? N'est-ce pas ?  
\- quatre années ne s'effacent pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas te donner cette seconde chance, cela ne sera plus jamais pareil. J'aurai toujours peur que tu ailles voir ailleurs, encore une fois.  
\- je te jure que...  
\- non Louis.  
\- mais je t'aime mon ange.  
\- moi aussi boo bear. Je t'aimerai toujours. Mais ce ne sera jamais plus le même amour.

Il lui posa un baiser sur son front, retenant ses larmes, en voyant celles de son ex. Il lui sourit et en contrôlant sa voix, il lui dit...

\- tu devrais y aller. Eleanor doit se demander ce que tu fais.

Il se retourna et vit Harry en retrait. Il s'avança vers lui et le bouclé le prit dans ses bras.

\- quand tu voudras en parler, je serais là.

Il ne répondit rien, fermant juste l'étreinte en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son ami.

¤¤¤

Ils finissaient de nettoyer et de ranger la vaisselle, il ne manquait plus que le pavé quand Liam sentit quelque chose le toucher à sa hanche droite. Il sourit en voyant Safaa. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros bisou sur ses deux joues, elle en fit de même.

\- merci pour les dessins princesse, ils sont magnifiques, je les ai exposés chez moi.

Il vit la petite montrer son frère. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Vu les signes de la petite, il comprit.

\- Zayn te l'a dit.

Elle acquiesça en hochant positivement la tête.

\- tu as aimé le repas ?

De nouveau elle hocha la tête.

\- et le gâteau ?  
\- elle a mangé le sien, puis la moitié du mien. Répondit Zayn. Sans compter quelle a mangé un macaron de maman et de Wali.  
\- ça prouve que nous avons fait du bon travail, n'est-ce pas Harry ?  
\- tout à fait. La petite princesse est la meilleure cliente qui soit.

Safaa sourit à Harry. Liam vit le regard surpris mais tendre de Zayn envers elle.

\- je vais faire le pavé, comme ça vous pouvez rester en famille.  
\- Harry, c'est mon tour.

Son ami lui embrassa la joue droite, sous le petit rire de la princesse.

\- tu le feras deux jours de suite. Allez, ouste, hors de mon coin.

Il lui embrassa à son tour sa joue droite avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Il posa la petite, qui partit rejoindre sa mère, le laissant seul avec Zayn. Mais, il ne se sentit pas capable de l'affronter. Il entra donc dans la pièce pour se changer. Malheureusement, le brun le suivit.

\- Liam.  
\- écoutes Zayn, la journée a été pénible. Je ne veux pas, je ne sais quoi avec toi.

Tout en lui parlant, il se changeait.

\- je veux juste rentrer chez moi, prendre une douche, et manger des cochonneries en regardant Toy Story. Donc, peu importe ce que tu veux me dire, cela attendra lundi.

Il sortit des vestiaires, avec à sa suite le brun. Les femmes Malik, les rejoignirent et l'embrassèrent.

\- Liam, que fais-tu demain ?  
\- je ne sais pas encore, à par appeler mes parents.  
\- bien, maintenant tu as quelque chose de prévu, tu viens passer la journée à la maison. Je sais que malgré que vous travaillez ensemble, vous passez peu de temps tous les deux avec mon fils. Et le dimanche, il le passe avec nous. Maintenant que nous te connaissons et t'apprécions, il est normal que tu viennes avec nous.  
\- je ne sais pas si...  
\- puppy, cela me ferait très plaisir que tu viennes. Dit Zayn en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
\- d'accord chaton. Merci Tricia. Je vais alors...  
\- non, tu ne feras rien puppy, tu vas laisser Maria faire le dessert.  
\- c'est vexant.

Le brun lui sourit et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

\- ne le prend pas comme ça. Tu sais que je préfère tes pâtisseries, mais tu as besoin de repos.  
\- mon fils a raison. Demain vers onze heures et demie ?  
\- très bien.

Les femmes Malik partirent ensuite.

Sur le parking, le brun lui demanda s'il pouvait le raccompagner, il accepta. Il n'était pas à quelques minutes près, puis ils devaient partir ensemble comme le ferait un couple.

\- j'adore Toy Story. Dit à un moment Zayn pendant le trajet.  
\- ah, et ?  
\- on pourrait le regarder tout les deux, ce soir.  
\- tu t'invites chez moi ?  
\- oui. Tu n'as pas à passer cette soirée seul, surtout après cette journée.

Etant à un feu rouge, il regarda le brun. Ce dernier n'avait pas un regard moqueur, ni un sourire sournois, aucune pitié ne se lisait non plus.

\- d'accord, par contre ce soir c'est fast food.  
\- ça me va, mais je ne mange que...  
\- du poulet, je sais.

Ils se sourirent avant qu'il ne redémarre, le feu passant au vert.


	14. Chapter 14

Liam se réveilla en entendant le générique d'une série que ses sœurs adorent. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait sur son canapé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle des évènements de la veille.

Après être passé dans le fast-food du coin, Zayn et lui s'étaient installés sur le canapé et avaient regardé les trois Toy Story. Il sourit en se remémorant leur discussion enflammée sur qui était le plus cool entre Woody ou Buzz. Le brun soutenait que c'était Buzz et lui Woody. Il avait conclue en disant qu'en plus c'était quand même un grand acteur comme Tom Hanks qui prêtait sa voix au jouet shérif, ce qui faisait qu'il gagnait. La moue du brun à ce moment-là, l'avait fait autant rire que ce qu'elle l'avait émue. Ils avaient ensuite regardé un film quelconque à la télé, ils avaient dû s'endormir.

Il regarda le brun qui était allongé à moitié sur lui, sa tête sur son torse. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était beau. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre en place une mèche rebelle.

Il soupira ne comprenant pas son geste. Il détourna le regard du brun, et vit l'heure sur son lecteur dvd. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se réveillait aussi tard. C'était déjà dix heures passé. Même son jour de congé, il se réveillait tôt. Était-ce à cause du brun contre lui ? Il se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. Par contre, il devait réveiller ce dernier, espérant qu'il y arriverait plus facilement que lorsqu'il était ivre. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. N'en pouvant plus de le remuer pour rien, il lui caressa le visage et l'appela par le surnom qu'il lui avait donné en tant que ''petit ami''.

\- chaton, réveilles-toi.  
\- cinq minutes.

Il sourit en voyant que cela fonctionné.

\- nous allons être en retard chez ta mère.

Le brun ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il le vit froncer les sourcils en voyant leur position, avant de se redresser en ayant, lui semblait-il, les joues rougies.

\- je vais faire du café. Tu prends quoi d'habitude ?  
\- juste un café noir.  
\- cela ne m'étonne pas que tu sois aussi maigre.  
\- je ne suis pas maigre.  
\- si tu l'es. Je sentais tes os quand tu étais sur moi.

Il rougit mais le cacha en tournant le dos au brun.

\- mange au moins une brioche.  
\- c'est toi qui l'as fait ?  
\- oui.  
\- bien.

Il vit le brun en prendre une et en manger un morceau.

\- tu as toujours voulu être pâtissier ?  
\- non. C'est même idiot la façon dont ce métier m'est venu. Ce jour là, au lycée, on nous a demandé ce que l'on voulait faire plus tard. Je n'en avais aucune idée. En rentrant chez moi, je suis passé à la bibliothèque car il me fallait un livre pour le cours de littérature. En voulant éviter un élève qui me brutalisé, j'ai atterri dans le rayon littérature culinaire. Un livre a attiré mon attention, la couleur et l'écriture étaient magnifiques. En le prenant, j'ai vu que c'était un livre sur les desserts. Quand j'ai eu finis de le lire, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, réalisé tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. De ce jour, j'ai travaillé dur pour y arriver.  
\- tu es très doué.  
\- merci.

Pendant qu'il lui avait raconté son histoire, il avait servi les cafés. Il vit le brun regarder sa montre.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zayn ?  
\- je n'aurais jamais le temps de rentrer chez moi et me doucher.  
\- tu peux le faire ici.  
\- avec quels vêtements ?  
\- le boxer que je t'ai emprunté, le soir où...  
\- j'ai compris.  
\- il est propre, j'allais te le ramener. Et pour le reste, tu prends dans mes affaires. Ce n'est pas la grande classe, mais tu devrais trouver quelque chose à ton goût.  
\- merci.

Après avoir fini leurs cafés, il le conduit dans sa chambre et lui dit de choisir des vêtements. Le brun choisit un jean délavé troué au genou droit. Puis il le vit prendre un tee-shirt en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- je peux te l'emprunter ?

C'était son tee-shirt noir Batman.

\- bien sûr.

Il vit le brun sourire et se mordiller une nouvelle sa lèvre en rougissant.

Il le conduit ensuite à la salle de bain où il lui donna une serviette avant de sortir chercher à son tour des vêtements. Il opta pour un jean bleu clair et une chemise rouge et noire à carreaux.

En voyant Zayn sortir de la salle de bain, il n'eut plus l'impression de voir cet homme arrogant qu'il avait rencontré il y a presque un an, dans les toilettes d'un café.

\- il te va mieux qu'à moi, gardes-le.  
\- de quoi ?  
\- le tee-shirt.  
\- mais...  
\- cadeau de remerciement pour avoir passé la soirée avec moi.  
\- merci.

Il alla ensuite à son tour à la salle de bain. Dès qu'il en sortit, il donna à Zayn une de ses vestes, puis ils partirent.

¤¤¤

Ils furent à peine entrer, que Safaa sauta dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue droite.

\- bonjour à toi aussi ma princesse.  
\- elle piétinait d'impatience de te voir. Rit Wali.  
\- je suis aussi très heureux de la voir.

Il l'embrassa à son tour avant de la poser. Il prit le sac qu'il avait posé au sol quand la petite était venue vers lui. Il avait acheté pour Tricia un joli foulard, pour Wali un fin bracelet et pour sa princesse, le second coffret du dessin animé de la dernière fois.

\- Liam, c'est beaucoup trop.  
\- cela ne vous plaît pas ?  
\- si beaucoup, mais...  
\- laisses tomber maman. Je lui ai dit la même chose, mais il m'a rappelé qu'il n'allait jamais les mains vides chez les gens.  
\- alors merci Liam, merci beaucoup. Dit Tricia en l'embrassant sur sa joue droite.  
\- je vous en prie.


	15. Chapter 15

Après le repas, Safaa avait de nouveau amené Liam devant la télé pour regarder un dessin animé. Zayn avait boudé en disant que sa sœur ne l'aimait plus. La petite princesse avait pris la main de son frère pour qu'il vienne avec eux sous le rire de Liam. Rire qui avait été coupé par les lèvres de Zayn.

A présent, ils étaient toujours dans le salon, mais Tricia et Waliyha les avaient rejoins. Le dernier épisode du dvd se finissait quand le téléphone de Liam sonna. Il s'excusa et répondit.

\- allo maman, ..., oui pardon, j'ai oublié. Nous nous sommes levés assez tard et nous sommes partis presque de suite... Zayn a dormi à la maison,..., Oui il a été d'un grand soutient, ..., ça va promis, ..., mais vous êtes où ?..., devant chez moi ?..., je suis chez la maman de Zayn, attend elle veut te parler.

Il passa le téléphone à Tricia qui se leva et partit parler plus loin. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et lui rendit son téléphone.

\- ils arrivent. Nous allons faire connaissance autour d'une tasse de thé. Par contre, si ce n'est pas indiscret, tu as dit que mon fils a été d'un grand soutient, tu parlais de quoi ?

Il regarda Zayn, qui lui fit signe de la tête en lui prenant sa main droite dans la sienne.

\- hier, le fiancé, c'était mon ex.  
\- et tu leur as fait le gâteau ? Sans l'empoisonner ! S'exclama Wali.

Il sourit à sa réflexion.

\- tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Tricia.  
\- oui. J'ai tourné la page.

Il caressa de son nez la joue droite de Safaa qui était sur lui puis il enlaça les doigts de Zayn en le regardant. Et c'était vrai. Grâce à eux, il avait remonté la pente. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un contrat avec le brun, mais même après ces cinq mois, après avoir ''rompu'', ils continueraient de travailler ensemble, et il ne perdrait pas l'estime des femmes Malik, du moins, il l'espérait.

Il ne lâcha du regard le brun quand sentant la main de la petite sur sa joue. Il rougit quand il comprit ce qu'elle lui montrait avec ses petites mains. Un bisou entre Zayn et lui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, son visage fut tourné et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du brun. Ils ne se séparèrent quand entendant les claquements de mains de la petite princesse.

¤¤¤

Les parents de Liam étaient arrivés. Les deux mamans s'entendirent rapidement. Safaa était câline avec eux tout comme elle l'était avec Liam. Elle était d'ailleurs sur les genoux de Geoff, le papa de Liam.

Liam était un peu nerveux devant ses parents, mais Zayn le rassurait en lui caressant les bras, en lui embrassant la nuque ou la tempe.

\- vous êtes vraiment adorables tous les deux. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi bien chéri. Dit sa maman en souriant tendrement.  
\- vous avez raison, ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Continua Tricia.  
\- dis-moi Zayn, tu aimes aussi Batman ? Tu as le même tee-shirt que Liam.  
\- j'adore, mais ce n'est pas le mien, c'est le sien.  
\- il te l'a prêté ?  
\- non, il me l'a donné.  
\- alors ne doute jamais de ses sentiments, mon fils t'aime plus que tout.  
\- maman.

Il fut gêné des dires de cette dernière.

\- pourquoi vous dîtes cela Karen ?  
\- Liam a toujours aimé Batman. Personne ne pouvait toucher ses affaires. Il m'a dit un jour, que la seule personne qui le pourrait, serait la personne qu'il aimera et qu'il épousera.  
\- j'avais sept ans maman.  
\- mais personne, y compris Louis, n'a touché tes affaires Batman, jusqu'à Zayn.

Il ne sut plus où se mettre. Il sentit les lèvres du brun sur sa nuque.

\- tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux d'apprendre cela puppy.  
\- chaton.

Le brun l'embrassa tendrement.

\- très heureux même.

Il se douta que d'être le seul à avoir le droit de porter et de garder un objet précieux pour lui, devait combler le brun qui était possessif et jaloux.

¤¤¤

Le reste de l'après-midi fut rempli d'anecdotes d'eux enfants, de câlins, et de rires.  
Ils prévirent même de passer le réveillon au restaurant et Noel ensemble, chez Liam.

Ils soupèrent chez les Malik, puis ils rentrèrent chez lui. Zayn avait dit qu'il les laissait en famille, pour expliquer pourquoi il le déposer à son appartement.

¤¤¤

Liam se leva pour aller boire. Il trouva sa maman dans la cuisine.

\- tout va bien maman ?  
\- oui, je pensais juste à cette après-midi. Zayn et sa famille sont des gens biens.  
\- oui, ils le sont.  
\- tu sais, Johanna m'a appelé hier soir. Elle m'a dit les tentatives de Louis pour te reconquérir et le fait que tu l'as appelé pour venir chercher son fils. J'ai cru que tu l'aimais encore, mais que tu restais avec Zayn pour l'oublier. Mais quand je vous ai vu ensemble, j'ai compris mon erreur. Tu tiens réellement à lui. Tu es de nouveau heureux. Ce qui fait que je le suis aussi.  
\- maman.  
\- bonne nuit chéri.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir se coucher. Il soupira ayant honte de mentir ainsi à sa mère. Mais son mensonge ne concerné pas que lui, il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité.

En se couchant, il se demanda si toute cette histoire allait bien se terminer.


	16. Chapter 16

Liam partit au travail en même temps que ses parents, ces derniers rentraient chez eux.

¤¤¤

Il essuyait une trace de chocolat sur la présentation d'un gâteau, quand il entendit son ami saluer leur patron. Il leva la tête et rendit son sourire au brun. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ce dernier se retenir de rire. Il comprit enfin ce qu'il avait quand il le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant par la taille et enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- bonjour, mon petit bouchon.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Sa mère avait raconté la veille qu'il était un peu rond quand il était petit. Il ne s'aimait pas jusqu'à ce que la maitresse, qu'il adorait, lui ait dit qu'il était tout mignon, comme un petit bouchon. Et c'était resté comme son surnom pendant presque toute son enfance, jusqu'à ce qu'il change physiquement. Les Malik avaient trouvé mignonne cette anecdote. Zayn l'avait taquiné dessus, tout en lui disant qu'il devait être trop mignon et bien sûr sa mère lui avait montré une photo qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Le brun avait craqué. Il l'avait vu réellement sourire à ce moment là, et son regard à son encontre avait été tout simplement tendre.

\- Zayn.  
\- désolé, désolé, mais tu étais si mignon.  
\- je ne le suis plus ?  
\- non. Tu es beau et sexy.

Il sentit la main droite du brun se poser sur sa joue gauche, une douce caresse avant de sentir les lèvres de ce dernier sur les siennes, un tendre baiser.

\- désolé de vous déranger, mais un appel important patron.  
\- j'arrive. A tout à l'heure mon...

Il fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit rire le brun.

\- adorable petit ami.

Il l'embrassa chastement et partit.

La journée d'y hier avait changé quelque chose entre eux. il avait cru qu'ils jouaient encore leurs rôles, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant.

Il reprit son travail et surprit le regard d'Harry.

 

\- quoi ?  
\- non, rien.  
\- Harry.  
\- il sait pour le garçon de l'autre fois ?  
\- oui, il sait tout.  
\- je suis désolé, de t'avoir demandé ça.

Il posa ce qu'il tenait en main et prit son ami dans ses bras.

\- je t'expliquerais tout un jour, je te le promets. Je ne cache rien à Zayn.  
\- d'accord.

Après un moment à profiter de l'étreinte, ils se séparèrent avec un baiser sur leurs joues respectives tout en souriant, puis reprirent le travail.

¤¤¤

C'était mercredi. Malgré que ce soit son jour de congé, Liam était au restaurant. Il attendait sa princesse pour lui apprendre à faire des gâteaux.

Il installa tout ce dont ils auraient besoin quand il sursauta légèrement en sentant une petite main sur sa taille.

\- ma princesse.

Il la souleva et lui embrassa ses joues. Elle lui sourit et lui fit de même. Il vit Zayn et sa maman à la porte. Il s'avança et les salua. Il embrassa la jour droite de Tricia et les lèvres du brun.

\- bonjour Tricia.  
\- bonjour Liam. Ça ne te déranges pas que je regarde aussi ?  
\- pas du tout. Par contre, pour vous, je n'ai pas de tablier.

Voyant le geste de Safaa.

\- oui princesse, pour toi j'en ai un.

Il la posa par terre et alla chercher le petit tablier sur le coin de la table. Elle sourit en le voyant, dessus il y avait son personnage préféré de dessin animé. Elle lui fit signe de se baisser, ce qu'il fit et elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- de rien.

¤¤¤

Safaa était attentive et s'appliquait. Liam lui disait souvent qu'elle était douée, qu'elle pourrait devenir son apprentie avec Harry. Tricia les prenait en photo et les aidait aussi, ainsi que Zayn. Ce dernier s'était mis à rire tendrement en voyant de la farine sur le visage de sa petite sœur. Elle avait fait la moue avant de sourire en voyant Liam se venger pour elle. Il avait mis à tour, de la farine sur le visage de son petit ami.

Une légère bagarre de celui qui aurait le plus de farine sur son visage était engagée, même Tricia y avait eu droit.

¤¤¤

Il était dix huit heures quand la famille Malik quitta le restaurant, après s'être essuyé le visage, avec deux boîtes pleines, l'une de minis gâteaux, l'autre de chocolats fourrés. Tricia avait aussi tenu à aider Liam pour le nettoyage. Safaa était très heureuse de son après-midi, cela se voyait aux câlins qu'elle avait donnés à Liam.

Après leur départ, Liam se changea. Il remonta le fermeture de son jean quand le brun entra.

\- je vous croyais déjà partit.  
\- nous quittions le parking, quand je me suis souvenu de quelque chose. Ma mère doit penser que je voulais t'embrasser sans le regard de ma petite sœur. Tiens.

Le sourire qu'il avait en écoutant le brun, disparu à la vue de ce que lui tendit ce dernier.

\- qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- ta prime.  
\- tu plaisantes ?  
\- c'est le contrat.  
\- le contrat ? J'avais cru que comme hier tu ne m'as rien donné tu avais compris, mais j'avais tort. J'aime réellement ta famille. Safaa est ma princesse. J'ai déjà assez mal de leur mentir sur notre couple, je ne m'amuserais pas à jouer avec eux sur mon affection à leur égard. Oui, au début je t'ai demandé de l'argent, mais je ne les connaissais pas, puis j'ai appris à te connaître et j'ai cru, bêtement, que notre relation avait changé, que l'on était au moins ami. Encore une fois je me suis trompé.

Il soupira.

\- vous devriez y aller monsieur, elles doivent vous attendre.  
\- Liam.  
\- j'aimerais finir de me changer.

Il s'assit sur le banc et mit ses baskets ignorant le brun qui quitta les vestiaires.  
Il se retint de pleurer, blessé par cet affront. Putain qu'il avait été con d'avoir cru qu'ils avaient dépassé tout ça. Il ne pensait même plus à ce contrat. Il quitta les vestiaires le cœur au bord des lèvres.


	17. Chapter 17

Après un rapide passage chez lui, Liam partit à la salle de sport. Il avait besoin de se défouler, d'évacuer ce sentiment amer, sa colère.

¤¤¤

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était là. Alors qu'il tapait sur le punching-ball depuis plus d'une demi-heure, une main se posa sur son épaule droite le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna pour tomber sur un adorable sourire avec des fossettes et un regard émeraude.

\- Harry ?  
\- bonsoir Liam.  
\- qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Nick ?  
\- il est partit voir un de ses frères. Alors je suis venu décompresser.  
\- tu es autant frustré de son absence. Répondit-il en souriant.

Il vit son ami rougir comprenant le double sens de sa réponse.

\- Liam !

Il rit devant la moue que lui faisait à présent son bouclé.

\- mais dis-moi, toi que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec le patron ?  
\- je l'étais.

Ce poids sur son cœur étant toujours présent, il avait besoin de se confier.

\- ça te dit d'aller manger un morceau chez moi? Je dois te parler.

Le bouclé hocha positivement la tête. Peu importe sa transpiration, il remit son tee-shirt puis sa veste, tout comme Harry, puis ils quittèrent la salle.

¤¤

En arrivant chez lui, Harry alla directement vers le panneau aimanté.

\- c'est ta princesse qui t'a fait ces dessins.  
\- oui. Ils sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-il en souriant fièrement.  
\- très. Ces photos ont été prise quand ?

A côté des dessins, il avait épinglé des photos prises par polaroid.

\- dimanche. Mes parents sont venus et ils ont rencontrés la famille à Zayn.  
\- vous êtes beaux tout les deux.

Sur l'une des photos, Zayn était dans ses bras et lui caressait le visage.

\- ce n'est qu'une illusion.  
\- pardon ?  
\- ne m'en veux pas Harry. Je tiens réellement à toi. Tu es comme un frère pour moi, tu es mon meilleur ami. Saches juste que je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit avant, je ne pouvais pas. Mais je n'en peux plus.  
\- Liam ?  
\- asseyons-nous. Ne me déteste pas après.

Avant que son ami ne le coupe, il lui raconta tout. Louis, son amour pour lui et leur rupture. Sa rencontre et le contrat avec Zayn. Ses réels sentiments pour la famille de ce dernier. Puis l'affront de cette après midi.

\- je n'y crois pas. Non mais quels cons !  
\- je suis désolé.  
\- pas toi Liam, ni moi. Mais le boss et ton ex. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu avais tes raisons et puis grâce à toi je sors avec Nick. Puis comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille quand tu fais ce regard ? Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, nous sommes meilleurs amis, des frères.  
\- tu es trop gentil Hazza. Merci.

Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras.

\- merci à toi de m'avoir tout dit. Tu es vraiment trop adorable et gentil. Je n'aurais pas accepté de faire le gâteau de fiançailles de mon ex, ou du moins sans le rendre immonde, ou faire un affront à la cérémonie. Toi, tu leur as fait, il était délicieux et tu as renoncé à cet homme alors que tu l'aimes encore.  
\- je...  
\- puis avec le patron, je pense qu'il y a plus que ce contrat. Tu sais, un jour j'ai entendu une conversation entre les deux chefs, ils connaissent le patron depuis longtemps, le chef de cuisine disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu le patron ainsi, même avec son ex, Niam, Nian, enfin un nom comme ça.  
\- ce n'était peut-être pas un compliment.  
\- il a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi épanouie, surtout depuis l'accident de sa sœur.  
\- Safaa. Alors c'est un accident.  
\- Liam, le patron tient à toi, réellement. Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure, mais en tout cas plus qu'une signature sur un contrat.  
\- merci.

Il l'embrassa sur sa joue gauche, son ami fit de même.

 

\- ça te dit des pizzas ? proposa-t-il en se détachant de son ami.  
\- oui avec plaisir, j'ai une de ces faims.  
\- tu peux aussi prendre une douche si tu veux.  
\- insinue-tu que je pu ?  
\- tout autant que moi.

Ils se sourirent.

\- première porte à ta gauche dans le couloir, les serviettes sont dans le placard.

Au moment de commander, il appela Harry et lui demanda à quoi il voulait sa pizza. Il prit note puis appela la pizzeria du coin.

Quand ils furent tous les deux propres, leur repas arriva. Tout en mangeant, ils regardèrent la télé.

Ils avaient passé une agréable soirée à rire, à se taquiner, à parler des nouveaux desserts pour le lendemain. Au vu l'heure tardive, il proposa à son ami de dormir chez lui.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, il prêta des habits à son ami et après un petit déjeuner ils partirent ensemble au travail.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps que Nick, le petit ami d'Harry. Liam les laissa un peu seul et entra le premier au vestiaire.

Malgré qu'il se soit enfin confié, l'amertume qu'il avait ressentie la veille, était revenue, en sachant qu'il allait revoir Zayn. La seule chose qui pouvait le détendre en ce moment, c'était de faire des chocolats. Et vu son humeur, ce seraient des chocolats amer. Il prépara donc les fourrages à l'orange, au pamplemousse, au citron et à la menthe.

Après les avoir mis au frais, il commença la préparation des nouveaux desserts.

\- comme ça ? Demanda Harry.  
\- plus détendu ton poignet.

Il se mit derrière lui et prit sa main droite dans la sienne.

\- voilà, comme ça. Pourquoi es-tu aussi tendu ?  
\- Nick va devoir faire pour la première fois, un repas seul.  
\- tu es nerveux pour lui ?  
\- oui, c'est idiot, je sais.  
\- pas du tout. Le premier jour que Louis a commencé dans son entreprise, j'étais dans le même état que toi, peut-être même pire. Je crois d'ailleurs, que c'est moi qui l'aie angoissé. Mais tout c'est très bien passé.

Il lâcha la main de son ami et se mit de côté.

-pour Nick ce sera pareil, il a apprit avec les meilleurs.  
\- tu as raison. Maintenant je fais quoi ?  
\- on mettre un grain de café sucré là et là, puis ici. Ensuite on va mettre un trait fin de chocolat ici et là.  
\- c'est trop chou, une souri.  
\- on fait pareil avec les miettes de chocolats pour les fourrages au chocolat. Ainsi on différenciera les souris au café et celles au chocolat.  
\- d'accord.

¤¤¤

A onze heures, Harry alla prendre son repas avec Nick et les autres, mais Liam n'avait pas faim, il préféra avancer son travail.

Il finissait la vaisselle quand en se retournant pour prendre un torchon, il vit Zayn au pas de la porte.

\- vous avez besoin de quelque chose patron ?  
\- de mon petit ami.  
\- les autres mangent, nous n'avons pas à faire semblant.  
\- Liam, je suis désolé.  
\- vous n'avez pas à l'être.  
\- si. J'ai cru que... Enfin je...  
\- c'est très clair patron.  
\- tu m'énerves. Tu fous le bordel dans ma vie.  
\- sympa.  
\- tu me rends fou. J'ai toujours été jaloux et possessif, mais jamais comme je le suis envers toi. Tu es tellement parfait. Tu es si tendre, gentil, attentionné. Ma famille t'adore, Safaa a changé à ton contact, en plus de nous sa famille, elle est devenue câline avec la tienne. Je tombe amoureux de toi de jour en jour et ça me fait peur. Je n'ai pas eus de chance en amour, j'ai moi aussi été trahis et j'ai peur de souffrir. Je ne voulais pas te blesser en te parlant de cette prime, c'était...

Il le coupa dans son monologue en l'embrassant tendrement, ses mains sur ses joues. Qu'il était bête. Il n'avait pas compris ses propres sentiments jusqu'à ce que le brun lui avoue les siens. S'il avait eu si mal la veille, ce n'était pas que par rapport aux femmes Malik, mais parce que Zayn ne le considérait que comme un employé. Et encore.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le brun prit de nouveau la parole.

\- j'ai été con, je regrette. Pour moi, ce contrat ne compte plus du jour où nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois.  
\- j'aurai dû aussi t'en parler. Je ne veux plus de prime.  
\- et pour le contrat ?  
\- quel contrat ?

Il vit le brun sourire et il le lui rendit avant de prendre, de nouveau possession, de ses lèvres. Un vrai baiser, sensuel, langoureux, leurs langues se rencontrant, se taquinant, se caressant.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et sursautèrent en entendant la sonnerie du minuteur. Liam se sépara de Zayn, pour sortir du frais, les derniers chocolats.

Le brun l'enlaça quand il les eut posés sur le plan de travail.

\- tu les as faits à quoi ?  
\- orange, citron, pamplemousse et menthe.  
\- je peux en prendre un ?  
\- c'est toi le patron.

Zayn prit un chocolat au pamplemousse.

\- c'est vraiment bon puppy.  
\- merci. Tu continues de m'appeler ainsi ?  
\- ça te va bien.

Il tourna son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- nous sommes donc officiellement et réellement en couple ?  
\- oui.

Le brun l'embrassa à son tour.

\- je dois y aller, j'ai des papiers en retard.  
\- tu ne manges pas ?  
\- tes chocolats me suffisent.  
\- chaton.

Il vit le sourire de son brun.

\- j'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Et si tu veux me voir manger, ce soir passons la soirée ensemble. Italien ?  
\- tu sais que tu tiens un restaurant ?  
\- ce soir chez moi, après le travail. Je connais un très bon traiteur. Il vient d'ailleurs ici de temps en temps.  
\- d'accord à ce soir.

Zayn l'embrassa avant de prendre un autre chocolat, cette fois-ci à la menthe, puis quitta le coin.

A ce moment-là, Harry entra.

\- tu as tout entendu ?  
\- oui. Du moins le principal. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus. Je suis heureux pour vous.  
\- merci.

Ils se sourirent. Harry lui tendit un sandwich.

\- manges ça.  
\- merci.  
\- Nick te l'a fait.  
\- ton petit ami m'a fait un sandwich ?  
\- j'allais le faire, mais Nick m'a devancé en me disant ''chacun sa cuisine''. Tu te rends compte ?! Il avait peur de quoi ? C'est un sandwich, je n'allais pas faire brûler la cuisine.

Il se mit à rire devant la moue de son ami. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue droite.

\- tu sais bien qu'il est nerveux aujourd'hui, il n'a pas voulu te vexer.  
\- je sais, mais il l'a fait quand même.  
\- il a besoin de toi aujourd'hui.  
\- je sais.

Son ami se détacha de lui et après l'avoir embrassé sur sa joue gauche, il alla voir son petit ami.

Il irait remercier le commis plus tard. Il prit son téléphone portable qui venait de biper et sourit en lisant un message de Zayn.

Son amertume avait complètement disparu laissant place à un nuage de douceur.


	18. Chapter 18

Liam préparait une commande spéciale pendant qu'Harry finissait de décorer une assiette d'assortiment pour café, quand Nick entra dans leur coin.

\- j'ai réussi. Nous venons de voir le client qui a goûté mes plats, il a adoré.

Harry prit son petit ami dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- je suis tellement fier de toi mon cœur.  
\- merci mon ange.  
\- félicitation Nick. Tu le mérite. Ton sandwich était délicieux au fait.  
\- merci Liam.

Jesse entra à son tour pour prendre le spécial que Liam venait de finir. Il félicita au passage Nick.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jesse revint pour demander à Liam de venir, le client voulait lui parler.

En s'avançant vers la table que lui avait montrée le serveur, il sourit en voyant le client.

\- professeur Peterson.  
\- Liam. Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Ian.  
\- désolé, l'habitude. Vous vouliez me voir ?  
\- et bien, quand j'ai mangé ce gâteau, j'ai été surpris du goût. Cela m'a rappelé ce que tu m'avais fait goûter, et comme je pensais que tu travaillais toujours chez Romero, je me demandais, qui avait réussi à t'imiter.  
\- j'ai trouvé un meilleur emploi.  
\- je vois ça. Tes desserts sont toujours autant délicieux.  
\- merci.  
\- sinon, comment va Louis ?  
\- nous ne sommes plus ensembles.  
\- je suis désolé.  
\- vous n'avez pas à l'être. Louis est fiancé à une charmante jeune fille et je sors avec un jeune homme merveilleux.  
\- j'espère que c'est de moi que tu parles puppy.  
\- chaton.

Il sourit en prenant le brun par la main et l'enlaçant.

\- Zayn, je te présente le professeur Ian Peterson. Ian, je vous présente Zayn Malik, propriétaire de ce restaurant et mon adorable petit ami.  
\- enchanté.  
\- de même. Vous êtes professeur de quoi ?  
\- piano.  
\- je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano puppy.  
\- je n'en ai plus joué depuis Noël.  
\- joues pour moi.  
\- chaton.  
\- s'il te plaît. Je veux savoir comment joue mon petit ami.

Il regarda le piano dans le coin de la salle. Il avait souvent voulu s'en servir, mais il n'avait jamais vu personne s'en servir, il n'avait pas osé.

\- je l'ai fais accordé il y a peu.  
\- que veux-tu que je joue ?  
\- ce que tu veux.

Il alla s'installer sur le petit banc. Il détendit ses doigts, puis commença à jouer. Mais ses notes ne furent pas les seuls sons à s'élever dans la pièce. Il commença à chanter.

I figured it out  
I figured it out from black and white  
Seconds and hours  
Maybe they had to take some time  
I know how it goes  
I know how it goes from wrong to right  
Silence and sound  
Did they ever hold each other tight like us  
Did they ever fight like us

You and I  
We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it till the end  
Nothing can come between you and I  
Not even the Gods above can separate the two of us  
No nothing can come between you and I  
Oh, you and I

I figured it out  
Saw the mistakes of up and down  
Meet in the middle  
There's always room for common ground  
I see what it's like  
I see what it's like for day and night  
Never together  
Cause they see things in a different light like us  
Did they ever try like us?

You and I  
We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it till the end  
Nothing can come between you and I  
Not even the Gods above can separate the two of us

'Cause You and I  
We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it till the end  
Nothing can come between you and I  
Not even the Gods above can separate the two of us  
No nothing can come between you and I  
Oh, you and I  
You and I  
We could make it if we try  
You and I, you and I

Il joua les dernières notes, puis se leva, gêné. Des applaudissements se firent entendre, il vit à ce moment-là que ses collègues étaient dans la salle. Il sourit, mais son sourire se fit cacher par les lèvres de Zayn qui venait de prendre son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassait tendrement.

\- c'était magnifique. Tu joues et chantes magnifiquement. Tu as une voix merveilleuse, angélique.  
\- merci, mais tu exagères.  
\- non puppy, je ne dis que la vérité.

Ils allèrent vers Ian.

\- tu es toujours autant doué.  
\- merci.  
\- je dois y aller, mais j'étais ravi de te revoir Liam.  
\- moi aussi professeur... pardon Ian.

Il lui serra la main, le professeur en fit autant avec son brun, puis il s'en alla après avoir payé.

\- je dois retourner en cuisine.  
\- tu rejoueras pour moi ?  
\- autant que tu voudras.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis il retourna dans le coin pâtisserie sous les félicitations de ses collègues.

Harry lui sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur ses joues.

\- c'était trop beau. Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson.

Il rougit.

\- attends ?! C'est de toi ?  
\- oui.  
\- mais pour ton ex ou pour le patron ?  
\- pour Zayn. Même si je ne jouais plus depuis ma rupture avec Louis, j'ai continué à écrire. Et ces paroles me sont venues en pensant à ma relation avec lui. Je ne pensais jamais la jouer.  
\- cela aurait été dommage.  
\- merci. Bon maintenant au boulot.


	19. Chapter 19

Le service de Liam venait de se terminer. Il avait laissé Harry partir plus tôt. Il finissait de s'habiller quand Zayn entra dans les vestiaires.

\- hey, j'ai cru que tu avais oublié et que tu étais parti.  
\- j'allais venir te chercher après avoir été prêt.

Il s'approcha du brun et l'embrassa tendrement, ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Declan fermera le restaurant. On peut y aller ?  
\- oui allons-y.

Main dans la main, ils quittèrent les vestiaires, puis le restaurant. A la voiture, il ouvrit la portière à son petit-ami. Ils passèrent par chez le traiteur, puis ils se rendirent chez le brun.

Ils passèrent un merveilleux moment romantique, rempli de tendresse. Zayn s'était blotti dans ses bras, dès que la dernière bouchée du repas fut finie. Ils s'embrassèrent et se câlinèrent. Ils apprirent à un peu mieux se connaître.

\- j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Harry par rapport à la chanson. J'étais venu pour te demander le titre et ...  
\- tu veux lui donner un titre ?  
\- je peux ?  
\- je l'ai écris pour toi.

Il vit le brun réfléchir puis lui sourit.

\- You and I. Tout simplement.  
\- c'est parfait.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

\- Liam, tu as dis que tu n'avais plus joué depuis Noël, est-ce que cela à avoir avec Louis ?  
\- oui. J'ai appris le piano assez jeune. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés avec Louis, ce fut l'un de nos premiers points communs. Tu ne l'as pas vu, mais j'ai un piano dans mon appartement, c'est Louis qui me l'a acheté, quand j'ai pris mon appartement. C'est pour cela que je n'arrivais plus à en jouer.  
\- je suis désolé de t'avoir rappelé ces moments. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de jouer.  
\- Zayn, mon chaton, je peux en jouer à présent car j'ai tourné la page sur ma relation avec Louis. Je suis avec toi. Je veux jouer pour toi. J'étais heureux que ma chanson te plaise.

Tout en parlant, il caressait le visage de son brun. Il l'embrassa puis taquina son nez avec le sien.

\- et le chant ? Tu as appris ?  
\- non. J'ai toujours aimé chanter en jouant. Je ne suis pas des plus doués, mais...  
\- tu plaisantes ! Tu as une voix magnifique. Tu chantes mieux que certain pro. D'ailleurs si un jour tu comptes arrêter la pâtisserie, reconvertis toi dans la musique.

Ils se sourirent. Puis une question brûla ses lèvres.

\- chaton, je voulais te demander, enfin je ne veux pas te blesser, mais j'ai vu ton regard envers mon père, notre façon d'être avec lui, alors je me demandais...  
\- mon père est toujours en vie. Il s'est juste tiré avec une femme de vingt ans de moins que lui, de la même origine que lui, pakistanaise, sans savoir que maman était enceinte de Safaa. Il a amené ma sœur aînée, enfin demi-sœur, Donya. Même si maman a tout fait pour elle, Do ne l'a jamais accepté. Je me demande si elle acceptera une femme dans la vie de notre père.  
\- c'est triste. Ta mère est une femme merveilleuse.  
\- oui, elle l'est. Mon père n'était pas présent, allant de réunion en réunion. La seule chose qu'il est fait comme un père, c'est de nous donner de quoi vivre en laissant à ma mère la charge de l'hôtel.  
\- je suis désolé chaton.  
\- tu n'as pas à l'être.

Il lui releva le visage puis il prit possession de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

¤¤¤

Vu l'heure tardive, il se leva pour partir, mais le brun l'enlaça plus fortement en lui demandant de rester.

Il accepta, étant assez fatigué.

Ils allèrent se coucher. Ils s'allongèrent en sous vêtement et tee-shirt. Zayn se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras et après un long baiser, ils s'endormirent.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, il se leva en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller son brun. Il lui écrit un mot, puis quitta l'appartement pour le sien.

Il se doucha et se changea rapidement avant de partir au travail.  
Quand Harry arriva, il vit ce dernier l'air ailleurs.

\- Harry ?  
\- ah Liam, je ne t'avais pas vu !  
\- j'ai remarqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- rien !  
\- tu sais que tu te rends encore plus coupable en agissant ainsi ?  
\- je sais. Soupira son ami bouclé.  
\- alors ?  
\- nous avons, enfin, Nick et moi, nous...

En voyant les rougeurs sur les joues de son frère de cœur, et la façon dont il triturait ses doigts, il comprit.

\- je vois. Et vu ton air épanouie et rêveur, cela dû très bien se passer.

Son ami hocha positivement la tête. Il rit en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- tant mieux. Je suis heureux pour vous.  
\- merci.  
\- par contre redescend sur terre, je n'ai pas envie que tu te brûles, ou te blesses car tu penses au corps parfait de ton petit-ami.

Il lui embrassa sa joue droite en lui souriant. Un sourire et un baiser qui lui furent rendu.

¤¤¤

Il n'était pas huit heures quand il se fit enlacer.

\- hey puppy.  
\- hey. Tu es là bien tôt aujourd'hui.  
\- je n'arrivais pas à dormir sans toi.

Il se tourna dans les bras de son brun et l'embrassa.

\- tu as déjeuné ?  
\- non.  
\- chaton.  
\- je voulais te voir.

Il caressa la joue droite de Zayn tout en l'embrassant de nouveau.

\- je vais te préparer quelque chose.  
\- ce n'est pas la peine.  
\- il est hors de question que tu ne manges rien jusqu'à onze heures.  
\- tu es vraiment parfait.

Ce fut le brun qui l'embrassa avant de partir.

\- il n'y a pas que moi qui ait passé une excellente soirée. S'amusa Harry.  
\- non, mais tu es le seul pour lequel cela a finit nu sous les draps.

Il rit des rougeurs de son ami tout en faisant une assiette gourmande pour son petit-ami.


	20. Chapter 20

Liam amena l'assiette gourmande ainsi qu'un café à Zayn.

\- tu es vraiment adorable. Merci.

Zayn l'embrassa tendrement. Il répondit au baiser en posant ses mains sur les joues de son petit-ami.

\- je t'en prie. Mange. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Il l'embrassa à son tour, puis il retourna au travail.

¤¤¤

A la pause déjeuné, certains employés demandèrent à Liam de jouer de nouveau du piano. Vu le regard brillant de son petit-ami, il accepta.

Après avoir finit de manger, il se mit derrière le piano et commença à jouer.

Pour la dernière chanson, il choisit une qu'adore Zayn. Walihya lui en avait parlé quand ils étaient allés chez les Malik. En voyant son brun s'agiter sur sa chaise, il lui fit signe de venir à ses côtés.

Il joua la dernière note puis se fit embrasser par son petit-ami et applaudir par ses collègues.

\- comment sais-tu que c'est ma chanson préférée ?  
\- j'ai mes sources, chaton.

Zayn l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- je dois y aller.  
\- on passe la soirée ensemble ?  
\- mais chez moi. Je vais te préparer un bon repas.  
\- on peut commander tu sais.  
\- tu as peur que je t'empoisonne ?  
\- non puppy, je veux que tu te reposes.  
\- ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Je ne vais rien faire de compliquer.  
\- alors d'accord.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis se leva et alla en cuisine.

¤¤¤

Cela faisait deux heures, que Liam et Zayn étaient chez le premier. Zayn était assis sur le canapé, buvant un verre de vin rouge, à regarder l'album photo d'enfance de Liam, car ce dernier lui avait interdit l'accès à la cuisine.

\- c'est prêt.

Il vit son brun se mordre les lèvres avant de sourire et de le regarder.

\- émincé de poulet sur son lit de lait. Une nouvelle spécialité pour mon adorable petit-ami.  
\- non c'est toi qui l'es. J'ai une chance incroyable de t'avoir rencontré.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, avant de commencer à manger.

¤¤¤

Ils avaient fini le repas depuis une vingtaine de minutes, ils étaient à présent dans la pièce où trônait le piano. Liam jouait la dernière note de ''You and I''.

\- Liam.  
\- oui chaton.  
\- je t'aime.

Le premier ''je t'aime''. Liam en était ému car c'était Zayn qui le lui avait dit en premier. Il caressa son visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Leurs mains devinrent baladeuses. Liam se leva. Il prit la main droite de Zayn et le fit se lever, puis il les mena dans sa chambre.

Il n'avait connu que Louis et cela faisait bien des mois qu'il n'avait plus rien fait. Il était un peu hésitant, mais un regard et une caresse de Zayn le rassura.

Leur nuit était sensuelle, tendre, magnifique.

¤¤¤

\- Liam, c'est trop. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui acheter tout ça.  
\- mais je veux gâter ma princesse.  
\- tu la gâtes déjà assez.

Il sourit et l'embrassa.

\- ne sois pas jaloux chaton. Je te promets un très beau cadeau.  
\- ne fais quand même pas des folies puppy.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

C'était la mi-décembre, en ce mercredi, les rues étaient bondées. Ils se promenaient main dans la main, entrain de faire les courses de Noël.

\- que penses-tu de ça pour Ruth ?  
\- tu n'es pas obligé de...  
\- tu fais des cadeaux pour mes sœurs, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en faire aux tiennes ?  
\- d'accord, je n'ai rien dit.

...

\- et ça, pour ta mère.

Ils se sourirent. Ils avaient parlé en même temps et ils se montraient le même article, juste la couleur qui différait.

\- les grands esprits se rencontrent mon amour.  
\- j'aime bien aussi quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Sourit-il à son brun, l'embrassant chastement.  
\- et moi je t'aime toi, tout simplement.

Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux, ne croyant plus au bonheur et pourtant il l'était. S'il avait su...


	21. Chapter 21

Liam enlaça Zayn qui regardait Safaa dormir.

\- elle était épuisée.

Pas de réponse.

\- chaton ?  
\- c'est de ma faute.

En entendant la voix tremblante de son petit-ami, Liam ferma la porte de la chambre d'ami et alla dans celle de son brun. Allongé sur le lit, il le prit dans ses bras. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que Zayn prenne la parole.

\- c'est de ma faute si Safaa ne parle plus, si elle est obligée d'aller dans ce centre un mercredi par mois.

Il caressa le dos de son homme.

\- C'était il y a trois ans. Je passais ma journée avec elle. Nous étions allés à une exposition sur les peluches, ainsi qu'au cinéma. Nous venions de goûter, nous allions à l'aquarium, quand j'ai reçu un appel qui m'a fait perdre pied. Mon petit-ami de l'époque m'annonçait qu'il repartait chez lui en Irlande, qu'il avait besoin de temps, qu'il étouffait dans notre relation. Je roulais vite, j'ai mal prit le virage.

Il resserra son étreinte sur son homme en entendant la détresse dans sa voix.

\- Les docteurs disent que le choc à bloquer sa voix.  
\- elle n'a pas appris le langage des signes, elle peut donc parler à nouveau?  
\- oui, d'après les médecins, mais plus les jours passent, moins j'y crois.  
\- le fait que tu ne conduis plus vient de là aussi.  
\- oui.  
\- ce que je vais te dire va te paraître cruel, mais vous êtes chanceux. D'accord elle est muette, mais elle peut parler à nouveau et toi tu n'as rien. Vous auriez pu être handicapé ou pire. Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir car ta sœur est muette, mais remercier le ciel qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

Zayn ne retint pas un sanglot, et pleura enfin, libérant, à son idée, toutes ces années de silences et de torture mentale.

Quand les larmes de son brun se tarirent, il lui essuya ses joues et posa un baiser sur son front. Zayn se blottit un peu plus contre lui et s'endormit.

¤¤¤

 

Le mercredi suivant, Liam souriait sous les tactiques câlines de son brun qui, assis à califourchon sur lui sur le canapé, essayait encore de savoir ce qu'il avait prévu pour la journée. Il n'avait rien dit voulant faire une surprise.

 

\- chaton, je t'aime, et j'adore ce que tu me fais, mais je ne te dirais rien à part que je te promets que tu vas passer une bonne journée.

Le brun soupira et se mit à ses côtés. Il sourit et caressa ses cheveux. Un jour, il lui avait dit qu'il préférait qu'il les laisse sans gel, car il pouvait passer ses mains dedans. Depuis, Zayn les laissait ainsi pour lui.

Après être passé prendre les femmes Malik, ils roulaient vers le premier lieu.

En arrivant devant les grandes portes, il sentit l'étreinte sur sa main de son homme. Ils étaient à l'aquarium. Un regard à son brun suffit à savoir qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Safaa se colla presque à chaque vitre et montra avec joies les poissons.

Le midi, ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant familial dont il connaissait bien le patron. Après le repas, il joua quelques morceaux au piano. A la demande de son brun, il joua ''You and I''. Zayn expliqua à sa mère et ses sœurs que c'était leur chanson, qu'il lui avait écrite. Il fut applaudit par toutes les personnes présentes.

L'après-midi, il les conduit à la fête foraine. Elle était installée depuis la veille. Safaa n'arrêtait pas de sourire depuis le matin, mais là, il aurait presque vu des étoiles dans ses yeux. Zayn lui avait dit qu'ils n'y étaient jamais allés. Du moins, il ne s'en rappelait plus.

Alors qu'il allait payer un autre tour de manège, sa main fut arrêtée.

\- puppy, laisses-moi payer.  
\- c'est moi qui vous ai invité.  
\- peut-être, mais tu vas te ruiner.  
\- non, je...  
\- Liam, mon chéri, écoutes mon fils. S'il te plaît.

Le ''mon chéri'' de Tricia le toucha énormément, ce fut pour cela qu'il accepta.

Avec Wali et Zayn, ils réussirent à amener Tricia sur deux manèges.

Son brun et lui-même gagnèrent des peluches pour les femmes Malik, mais il en gagna aussi une pour son homme.

\- un chat pour mon chaton.

 

Son homme l'embrassa tendrement sous les rires de Wali et Safaa.

Il faisait nuit depuis un moment quand ils partirent. Ils avaient grignoté leur souper dans une des multiples baraques.

Sur le trajet de retour, Safaa s'était endormie. Il porta sa petite princesse jusqu'à son lit. Tricia et Wali le remercièrent pour cette journée, le serrant tendrement dans leurs bras.

Chez son homme, ce dernier le remercia à sa façon, malgré la fatigue qui commençait à leur tomber dessus.

Enlacés, il caressa le dos nu de Zayn, qui lui effleura le torse.

\- tu avais raison, j'ai passé une merveilleuse journée.  
\- je te l'avais dit.  
\- pourquoi tu fais autant pour nous, pour moi ?  
\- parce que je t'aime Zayn, et j'adore ta famille. Je veux que tu vives des choses normales avec ta famille, comme je l'ai fait. Te voir sourire, rire, être heureux tout simplement, me rend à mon tour heureux.  
\- je t'aime tellement Liam. Je n'arrive pas à croire la chance que j'ai eu de te rencontrer.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, et firent une seconde fois l'amour, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.


	22. Chapter 22

Le temps passa, c'était déjà le réveillon de Noël. Liam avait accueilli ses parents chez lui avec Zayn, avant de partir au travail. Il avait profité de la pause pour venir commencer les préparatifs du repas du lendemain, son petit ami avait insisté pour l'aider.

Sur le trajet pour rejoindre le restaurant, il dût s'arrêter à un feu rouge. Il remarqua que c'était en face l'entreprise de Louis, et à côté du petit café où tout s'était terminé.

\- puppy ? Ça va ?  
\- oui chaton.

Il regarda son petit-ami et lui sourit en caressant ses cheveux.

\- oui, tout va bien.

Un an que tout était finit avec Louis, qu'il a commencé à souffrir, à tomber en déprime, mais cela faisait aussi un an qu'il avait rencontré Zayn. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- je t'aime.

Le feu passa au feu, il redémarra.

¤¤¤

En arrivant au restaurant, Liam se fit sauter dessus par quelques membres de l'équipe.

\- il n'y en a plus.  
\- il n'y a plus de quoi ?  
\- de chocolats.  
\- vous avez tout mangé ? Ceux que j'avais fait ce matin et ceux après mon service ?  
\- oui. Répondirent tous la tête basse.  
\- mais tu n'as pas être aussi doué aussi. Dit l'un d'eux.  
\- je vous avais dit que j'ai engagé le meilleur. Dit Zayn en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
\- et vous aviez raison patron.  
\- très bien, je vais vous en refaire, mais ce sera les derniers, de la journée. Donc freinez votre consommation.  
\- merci Liam, tu es un ange.  
\- et c'est mon ange. Sourit son brun en l'embrassant tendrement.

Mais leur baiser fut coupé par le personnel qui l'attira en arrière.

\- le romantisme après, maintenant les chocolats.  
\- vous êtes tous virés. Entendit-il de la voix de son brun.  
\- après avoir mangé les chocolats. Répondit l'un de ses collègues.

Il sourit. Il avait peut-être perdu son ancien travail à cause de sa déprime, mais il en avait trouvé un meilleur et des collègues avec qui il formait une famille.

¤¤¤

Les familles de Liam et Zayn étaient arrivées. Liam avait présenté Zayn à sa sœur Nicola, et Harry à sa famille entière.

Ce dernier l'avait étreint un long moment quand il était arrivé. Il n'y avait pas eu de paroles, juste un regard et il avait compris. Il avait raconté à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé l'an passé, et son ami lui montrait qu'il était là pour lui aujourd'hui.

¤¤¤

A la fermeture du restaurant, au moment de se séparer, ni Safaa, ni Zayn ne voulaient le quitter. Il consulta Tricia, parlant à voix basse. Il lui proposa de venir chez lui, qu'ils se débrouilleraient pour dormir. Elle accepta et lui dit qu'elle allait passer chez elle chercher de quoi se changer et les cadeaux.

Sa princesse et son chaton furent ravi de la nouvelle.

Chez lui, il sortit de son placard un matelas gonflable qu'il se servait avant pour aller en camping. Son père le gonfla, le temps qu'il aille changer ses draps, laissant le lit aux femmes Malik.

Quand Tricia et Wali arrivèrent, il demanda à Safaa de montrer sa chambre à Wali. La petite heureuse amena sa sœur. Pendant se temps là, il cacha les cadeaux dans son placard à l'entrée.

¤¤¤

Tout le monde était couché. Liam regardait le sapin. Il l'avait décoré avec Zayn et Safaa. C'était un magnifique après-midi.

\- ça ne va pas ?

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix basse de son petit-ami. Il regarda ce dernier qui était blotti dans ses bras.

\- si, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- puppy, je me rappelle très bien de l'année dernière.  
\- donc tu sais qu'on a rien fait pour fêter nos un an de rencontre.

Il sourit en voyant l'air de son brun, puis il l'embrassa quand il le fit sourire.

\- c'est vrai, cela fait un an que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux du garçon en larmes.

Il fit son homme se mordre la lèvre inférieure, sûrement qu'il regrettait sa dernière phrase.

\- et moi je ne pensais pas aimer ce garçon avec un caractère de cochon.

Il vit à présent un nouveau sourire sur le visage magnifique de Zayn. Il passa une main sur le visage de ce dernier et les caressa lentement.

\- quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai pensé combien les femmes devaient être jalouse de ton regard et je t'ai trouvé très beau.  
\- malgré mes paroles, je n'avais qu'une envie en te voyant pleurer, c'était de te prendre dans mes bras. Tu avais un regard si troublant, si bouleversé, que j'ai dû agir ainsi pour ne pas craquer.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, langoureusement, amoureusement.

¤¤¤

Liam s'était réveillé comme à son habitude et il prépara le petit-déjeuner. Il sursauta en entendant une porte tapait, mais il sourit en voyant sa princesse courir vers la chambre où dormaient ses parents et ses sœurs, puis elle réveilla son frère, avant de venir le chercher pour l'amener au sapin. Quand tout le monde fut là, elle commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, mais elle montra à tous sa joie.

Sa famille et celle de Zayn furent heureuses de leur présent. Tout comme ils le furent des leurs. Il donna son deuxième cadeau à son petit-ami, la clé de chez lui.

\- nous ne sommes peut-être pas encore prêt pour vivre ensemble, mais je veux que tu puisses venir ici quand tu le souhaites, en te sentant chez toi. Je...

Il se fit taire par les lèvres de son homme.

¤¤¤

Le repas se passa à merveille. Liam avait expliqué que Zayn l'avait énormément aidé, Tricia avait été surprise, mais avait aussi dit que depuis que son fils le connaissait, il avait changé.

Ils avaient prit des photos. Il avait joué du piano. Ils avaient regardé un dessin animé pour Safaa.

¤¤¤

Ses sœurs partirent dans la soirée, ses parents et la famille de Zayn après avoir grignoté le repas du soir.

¤¤¤

Après avoir tout rangé, enlacé dans son lit, ils finirent la journée par un moment sensuel.

Quand il s'endormit ce soir là, Zayn dans ses bras, le réveillon de l'année dernière ne fut plus qu'un vieux souvenir. Il avait tourné la page et il s'était construit un meilleur souvenir.


	23. Chapter 23

C'était le 13 Février. Le lendemain, pour laisser le personnel fêter la saint valentin, Zayn avait décidé de fermer le restaurant le midi, mais pour ne pas faire chuter le chiffre d'affaires, ils l'ouvriront le soir.

Liam se changeait, il venait de fermer son jean et il allait mettre son haut quand il se fit étreindre par derrière et sentit des lèvres contre son dos nu.

\- ce que je t'aime dans cette tenue, enfin je t'aime tout court. Mais ainsi peu vêtu...  
\- chaton.  
\- tu es trop désirable.  
\- nous sommes encore au restaurant.  
\- alors dépêches-toi, qu'on aille chez moi.  
\- si mon adorable petit-ami se défaisait de mon dos, je pourrais finir de m'habiller.  
\- tu sais que j'aime ton odeur sucrée, c'est de la torture ce que tu me demandes.  
\- penses à tout ce que l'on fera quand on sera chez toi.

Zayn le lâcha. Il sourit en mettant son tee-shirt, son sweat et sa veste. Mais il avait à peine finit que son petit-ami l'enlaça de nouveau et l'embrassa.

\- on risque de nous voir chaton.  
\- partons.

Il sourit quand son brun le poussa après avoir ouvert la porte. Il lui prit la main, saluant ses collègues et ils quittèrent le restaurant. Mais avant de pouvoir atteindre sa voiture, il sentit son petit-ami se tendre à l'approche d'un jeune homme blond. Quand ce dernier lui fit face, il sentit son brun serrer sa main.

\- Zayn, ça faisait longtemps. Tu m'as manqué.

Il vit le blond faire un pas vers son petit-ami, mais ce dernier fit deux pas en arrière.

\- Zayn, nous devons parler. Dit le blond tristement.  
\- nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Puppy, allons-y.

Zayn lui tira la main et ils allèrent vers la voiture. Mais de nouveau ils s'arrêtèrent quand le blond agrippa le poignet libre de son homme.

\- Zayn je t'en prie.  
\- c'est trop tard pour parler Niall. Tu aurais dû le faire avant de partir comme un voleur. Maintenant lâches moi.

Niall, c'était donc l'ex de son homme. Il ouvrit la portière du passager et fit entrer Zayn, repoussant la main de l'irlandais. Il entra à son tour dans sa voiture et ils partirent.

Durant le trajet, le silence régna. Il avait voulu prendre sa main, mais son petit-ami l'avait retiré.  
Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de regarder la route.

Arrivé chez son petit-ami, il le prit dans ses bras, mais Zayn le repoussa.

\- j'ai besoin de tranquillité, pas que tu me colles.

Vexé, blessé par ce nouvel affront, il prit ses affaires et quitta l'appartement.

Il pensait que tout aller bien entre eux, que rien ne pouvait entraver leur relation, il avait tort. Zayn pouvait agir avec jalousie, possessivité, être câlin, tendre, mais lui n'avait pas le droit ?

Il rentra chez lui pour prendre ses affaires de sport et partit à la salle de sport pour se défouler.

¤¤¤

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il y était. Alors qu'il fit une pause pour s'altérer, il rencontra Brandon, un ami qui s'était fait la première fois qu'il était venu ici. Ils parlèrent un long moment. Il apprit que son ami venait souper au restaurant où il travaillait le lendemain, et qu'il allait demander à son petit-ami Tanner de l'épouser juste après. Il le félicita et le prit dans une étreinte rapide, mais affectueuse.

En rentrant chez lui, il prit une douche et se coucha directement, sans regarder son téléphone et sans manger.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, il passa sa matinée à faire du jogging et il alla de nouveau à la salle de sport.

Il rentra chez lui pour se doucher et grignoter avant de partir au travail. Dire qu'il avait prévu un moment romantique et sensuel avec Zayn. Et maintenant... Il ne savait même pas s'ils étaient encore ensembles. Enfin, il pensait que oui, mais avec son brun, il n'était sûr de rien.

En entrant au restaurant, il rattrapa de justesse Jesse qui faillit tomber de la chaise où il était monté pour accrocher les décorations cœur. Les serveurs étaient venus plus tôt pour décorer le restaurant.

 

\- merci Liam, tu es mon sauveur.  
\- tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Il lui sourit et alla dans les vestiaires.

Quand Harry arriva, le sourire qu'il afficha le fit sourire à son tour.

\- je pense que tu as passé une bonne matinée et un excellent début d'après-midi ?  
\- plus que cela même. Et toi ? Avec le patron ?  
\- rien du tout.

Il lui raconta donc ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- ce type est peut-être beau, mais sacrément compliqué.  
\- je ne vais pas te contredire.  
\- mais tu l'aimes.  
\- oui, je suis fou de lui.

Ils se sourirent et ils commencèrent à travailler.

¤¤¤

En plus d'être pâtissier chocolatier, ce soir il était pianiste. Il enleva juste sa veste pour aller devant le piano. Une liste de chanson lui avait été donnée. Il ne se leva et ne retourna en cuisine que pour préparer des ''spéciaux''.

Alors qu'il revint au piano, il vit Brandon et Tanner. Il alla les saluer et parla un peu avec eux, leur demandant quelle chanson ils aimeraient entendre. Il alla ensuite leur jouer.

Même s'il n'avait pas eu de ''saint Valentin'', il avait passé une bonne soirée.

¤¤¤

En rentrant chez lui, il fut surpris que ce soit ouvert, mais encore plus en voyant l'ambiance romantique qui régnait dans son salon. Il posa ses affaires et le vit. Zayn était là, habillé d'un pantalon noir cintré, et d'une chemise blanche. Il tenait un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges.

\- je suis désolé puppy. J'ai agis comme un con hier. Quand je me suis réveillé seul ce matin, que je n'ai pas senti tes bras m'entourer, que je n'ai pas senti tes baisers sur ma nuque...

Il le vit soupirer.

\- je t'aime Liam. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pardonnes-moi.

Peut-être faisait-il une erreur, mais il s'approcha de son petit-ami et l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- je te pardonne, car je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Il eut sa ''saint valentin'' encore plus merveilleuse qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.


	24. Chapter 24

Le peu qu'ils séparaient leurs lèvres, pour reprendre leurs souffles, ils pouvaient lire dans le regard de l'autre la torture que c'était d'avoir besoin d'air.

 

Tout en s'embrassant, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, Zayn lui enleva son haut, il en fit de même avec la chemise de son brun. Torse nu, son amant entoura sa nuque de ses bras l'attirant dans sa chute sur le lit.

 

Le rire de Zayn à ce moment là le fit sourire. Il trouvait tellement beau son homme. Prit par une bouffée d'amour et d'affection, il l'embrassa de nouveau.

 

Leurs lèvres que quittèrent une nouvelle fois, il regarda le torse tatoué de son amant. Il caressa du bout des doigts les tatouages s'y trouvant.

 

-ils sont magnifiques. Comme l'homme qui les porte.

 

Il remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres....

 

¤¤¤

 

Ils reprenaient leurs souffles après leur étreinte, quand la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre.

 

\- cela doit être le traiteur. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi en cuisine, alors j'ai commandé. Dit Zayn en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 

Il lui sourit et lui vola un baiser avant de se lever.

 

\- tu ne comptes pas aller lui ouvrir nu quand même ?

 

Pour toute réponse, il se baissa et ramassa son jean avant de l'enfiler.

 

\- il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de me voir nu chaton.

 

Il sortit de la chambre quand il entendit son amant lui dire de prendre son porte feuille sur la table basse. Après avoir prit la commande et payé, il rejoignit Zayn.

 

\- le repas est servi.

 

Il posa les paquets sur le lit puis enleva son jean avant de se glisser de nouveau sous les draps. Il l'avait à peine fait que son visage et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent prisonnières des mains et des lèvres de son brun.

 

\- tu es trop sexy. Par contre la prochaine fois tu mets aussi un tee-shirt.

 

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour pour réponse.

 

¤¤¤

 

Après avoir mangé et débarrassé le lit, un nouveau moment sensuel se fit. Les gémissements emplir la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, des grognements rauques annoncèrent la délivrance.

 

Le sommeil les prit à quelques minutes d'intervalles après deux autres étreintes.

 

¤¤¤

 

Liam se réveilla avant que son réveil ne sonne. Il éteignit ce dernier pour ne pas qu'il réveille son amant. Il sourit en voyant Zayn blottit dans ses bras.

 

Du bout des doigts il caressa le visage de l'endormi. Du front, il descendit vers le contour de ses yeux, son nez fin, ses pommettes, son menton où un début de barbe apparaissait, puis la gorge. Perdu dans sa contemplation et le désir qu'il ressentait pour cet homme, il continuai à le caresser descendant sur l'épaule nue accessible, le bras, la main, remontant par le torse où ses lèvres et ses dents avaient laissé ses traces la veille.

 

Il se mordit les lèvres à ce souvenir. Retenant un gémissement de frustration, il se leva et alla se préparer pour aller au travail.

 

¤¤¤

 

Alors qu'il finissait certaines préparations pour le lendemain avec Harry, il se fit enlacer par deux bras fins.

 

\- hey chaton.

\- tu as bientôt finis ?

\- encore une petite demi-heure, pourquoi ?

\- ma mère vient de m'appeler, elle ne peut pas aller à une soirée caritative, Waliyha est malade. Elle doit la veiller et s'occuper de Safaa.

\- c'est grave ce qu'à Wali ? Tricia a appelé le médecin ?

 

Il se tourna dans les bras de son petit ami en parlant. Zayn lui sourit tendrement.

 

\- calmes-toi. Elle n'a rien de grave. Quelques jours au chaud, et elle ira mieux.

\- tant mieux. Soupira-t-il.

\- cette soirée est importante, un membre de ma famille doit y aller donc...

\- d'accord, on se voit demain.

\- puppy, je vais y aller, mais tu m'accompagnes.

\- à quelle heure doit-on y être ?

\- vingt heures.

 

Il regarda l'horloge de la cuisine, il soupira.

 

\- Harry...

\- je ferais le ménage seul.

\- tu sais que je t'adore.

\- j'espère bien.

\- je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Zayn qui l'enlaçait toujours.

 

Il l'embrassa passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

 

\- je finis ces plaques et je vais me changer, ensuite nous pourrons partir.

\- d'accord, je vais ranger mes papiers en attendant.

 

Son brun posa un baiser sur sa tâche de naissance puis partit dans son bureau.

 

¤¤¤

 

Ils étaient chez Zayn pour mettre des costumes convenables. Alors qu'il était torse nu, mettant son nouveau pantalon, il sentit les lèvres de son petit-ami dans le bas de son dos.

 

\- chaton...

\- mm.

\- nous n'avons pas le temps.

 

Les lèvres de Zayn étaient à présent sur sa nuque et ses mains sur son torse.

 

\- mais tu es si désirable puppy.

 

La voix suave et rauque de son brun, le fit fondre. Il se retourna et il le plaqua contre le mur tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. A bout de souffle, il se détacha de lui et sourit en voyant la tenue de Zayn.

 

\- tu savais que j'allais craquer.

 

Son brun ne portait que son boxer.

 

Là, contre ce mur, il lui fit l'amour passionnément.

 

¤¤¤

 

En retard, mais comblé, ils arrivèrent à la soirée.

 

Tout deux avaient oublié une chose importante qui dit soirée caritative, dit soirée de riches, donc des personnes de leurs passés seraient présentes.

 

¤¤¤

 

Cela faisait un petit quart d'heure qu'ils étaient dans la salle quand Eleanor suivis de Louis vinrent les saluer.

 

Zayn qui avait un bras autour de ses hanches, resserra son étreinte à la vue de Louis. Il sentait le regard de ce dernier sur lui, mais resta concentré sur la jeune femme, tout en caressant la main de son petit-ami qui était sur sa hanche pour l'apaiser.

 

Alors qu'ils parlaient d'art, Eleanor s'arrêta en pleine parole et changea de sujet en parlant d'un ton sec.

 

\- je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit revenu. En plus il ose venir vers nous ?

 

Il regarda la personne dont parlait la jeune fille et vit l'ex de Zayn. Il serra la main de ce dernier qu'il caressait et le regarda pour connaître son état d'esprit. Son brun avait un regard troublé en fixant le blond. Il se rendit compte que la prise des doigts de Zayn lâchait.

 

\- bonsoir.

 

La voix roulante de l'irlandais se fit entendre.

 

\- bonsoir Horan, tu es revenu quand ? Demanda Eleanor sèchement.

\- deux jours. J'ai appris tes fiançailles, est-ce l'heureux élu ?

\- Louis Tomlinson, enchanté.

-de même. Niall Horan.

\- que fais-tu ici ? Demanda cette fois-ci Zayn.

\- comme toi sweatheart, je viens donner de l'argent pour la bonne cause.

 

Voyant que son petit ami ne dit rien pour le surnom, il s'écarta de ce dernier et s'excusa un instant. Il ne devait pas faire de scène.

 

Sur le balcon, il se permit de soupirer fortement. Il se demanda si Zayn allait retourner avec son ex.

 

Une main chaude et douce se posa sur sa nuque la caressant légèrement ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

 

\- tu vas attraper froid.

\- je resterais au chaud et n'irais pas travailler pendant quelques jours.

\- tu adores ton travail. Faire des gâteaux, des chocolats c'est ta vie Liam. Même avec de la fièvre, sous la pluie ou la neige, tu irais travailler. Je me rappelle d'une fois où ta patronne m'a appelé pour venir te chercher. Tu ne tenais plus debout à cause de la fièvre. Je t'ai porté sur mon dos car nous n'habitions pas loin. Tu étais si rouge et si chaud. J'avais vraiment eus peur car ta fièvre ne voulait pas descendre. Mais à peine avait-elle disparu, que tu voulais aller travailler.

 

La main de Louis était venue se poser sur sa joue gauche.

 

\- tu m'avais retenu à la maison, en faisant ta moue de bébé. Mais ce qui m'avait fait craquer, c'était tes cernes et tes yeux fatigués. J'avais compris que tu ne t'étais pas reposé pour me veiller. Nous avons ensuite passé les deux jours suivant au lit.

\- deux jours merveilleux.

\- Louis.

\- je sais. Tu l'as choisi.

\- Eleanor est une jeune femme adorable.

\- c'est une bonne amie.

\- c'est ta fiancée.

 

Il enleva la main de Louis de sur sa joue.

 

\- nous devrions rentrer.

 

Louis acquiesça, hochant la tête et ils retournèrent à la soirée. Eleanor leur sourit, Zayn tourna la tête vers lui. En le voyant avec Louis, il l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

 

Le groupe se sépara, chacun devant saluer certaines personnes.

 

¤¤¤

 

Quelques heures plus tard, il déposa Zayn devant chez lui, mais resta au volant, contact allumé.

 

\- puppy ? Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour ton ex, sauf quand tu m'as vu avec Louis.

\- tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? C'est un peu gonflé vu que tu t'es éloigné avec ton ex. J'ai peut-être été troublé par Niall ce soir, mais nous sommes restés des années ensemble, bien plus que tes quatre misérables années avec l'autre.

\- il t'a quitté par téléphone.

\- au moins il ne m'a pas trompé !

 

Il se figea, une nouvelle fois blessé par son brun. Il retint comme il le put ses larmes de couler.

 

\- sors de ma voiture.

\- Liam.

\- dégages !

 

Quand Zayn fut sorti, la portière à peine fermée, il partit sans un regard en arrière.


	25. Chapter 25

Liam avait peu dormi, réfléchissant à sa relation avec Zayn. Au moment de partir au travail, il avait pris une décision.

¤¤¤

En arrivant au restaurant, il se dirigea en premier dans le bureau de Zayn pour y déposer une lettre. Il alla ensuite se changer, puis alla dans la cuisine.

Harry arriva peu de temps après. Il lui montra trois cahiers épais.

\- qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour devenir un excellent pâtissier chocolatier. Tu es très doué, c'est pour cela que je te les prête.

Le bouclé le regarda.

\- Liam ? Que...  
\- j'ai décidé de partir. J'ai donné mon préavis, il est d'un mois, le temps de trouver un autre pâtissier, puis je pars.

Harry le prit dans ses bras en le serrant fortement. Il lui embrassa ensuite ses joues, il fit de même.

¤¤¤

Il devait être un peu plus de neuf heures quand la voix de Zayn résonna dans leur coin de cuisine.

\- peux-tu nous laisser Harry.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et alla voir Nick.

\- Liam, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Je t'aime. Je suis désolé pour hier je...  
\- tu as agis comme un con c'est ça ?  
\- oui.  
\- ce n'est pas la première fois.  
\- puppy.  
\- tu as le droit d'être jaloux, de me faire des crises par rapport à Louis, mais moi je n'ai pas le droit de faire de même.  
\- ce n'est pas...  
\- tu l'aimes toujours ?  
\- non. Je t'aime toi Liam James Payne. Je suis fou de toi. Puppy je t'en prie, pardonnes-moi.

Il ferma un instant les yeux et soupira. Il l'aimait tellement. Il était éperdument amoureux.

\- dernière chance Zayn. Tu me blesses une nouvelle fois, tu pourras te chercher un autre petit ami et un autre pâtissier.

Zayn acquiesça tout en se blottissant dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

¤¤¤

Quelques jours étaient passés. Tout se passait de nouveau bien avec Zayn. Ils étaient à l'hôtel que dirigeait Trisha, cette dernière lui ayant commandé son gâteau préféré.

Après avoir bu un thé et parlé un peu, ils partirent. Il promit de passer le mercredi suivant avec eux.

Ils étaient dans le hall quand ils virent Niall arriver, ne lâchant pas du regard Zayn. Il serra la main de son petit-ami qui était entrelacée à la sienne.

\- bonjour.  
\- bonjour.  
\- vous venez de rendre visite à ta mère ?  
\- oui.  
\- je peux te parler en privé ?

Son brun hésita.

\- n'y vas pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche la première fois depuis l'arrivée du blond.

\- chaton, reste avec moi.  
\- seulement un instant. Dit Niall.  
\- j'ai dis non.  
\- ce ne sera pas long. Insista l'irlandais.  
\- si tu le suis Zayn, on arrête tout.

Il vit dans le regard de son petit-ami une confusion, un trouble. Il hésitait. Il décida pour lui, car il l'aimait. Il tira sur sa main et les firent sortir de l'hôtel.

Le trajet dans la voiture se fit en silence. En arrivant au restaurant, il sortit et attendit que Zayn fasse de même, avant de fermer à clé puis il entra sans le regarder. Il devait lui montrer qu'il était déçu et blessé par son comportement.

¤¤¤

Il venait de finir de se changer et allait quitter le restaurant quand Zayn lui agrippa le poignet droit et l'attira dans le bureau. Il ne put dire un mot que son brun l'embrassa. Ce baiser était tendre, légèrement tremblant, désespéré.

\- je t'aime Liam.  
\- je t'aime aussi.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, sans parler, s'embrassant et se câlinant.

\- je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ?  
\- oui. Allez viens on rentre.

Il fondit devant le sourire de son brun.

¤¤¤

C'était mardi, Zayn n'était pas venu au travail. Pendant la pause, il lui téléphona. Son brun était malade, il ne se sentait pas bien.

\- tu as de quoi te soigner ?  
\- oui ne t'en fais pas.  
\- je passerai dès que j'ai fini.  
\- Liam, tu dois passer la soirée avec Harry, ne te prive pas de cette soirée pour moi. Je vais prendre des cachets et rester au lit. Demain ça ira mieux.  
\- d'accord, mais annule ta mère pour demain. Tu dois rester au chaud.  
\- promis. Je t'aime puppy.  
\- je t'aime aussi chaton.

Malgré ses dires, il passa le reste de la journée à se faire du souci pour son petit ami.

Il annula donc la soirée, ce que comprit son ami bouclé. Il prépara une tisane et des galettes à la façon de sa grand-mère.

Après avoir fait le ménage et s'être changé, il partit chez son brun.

En entrant, il posa le sac contenant le thermo et la boite à galettes sur la table du salon, puis doucement il alla dans la chambre. Il sourit en ne voyant qu'une montagne de couverture. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et descendit doucement les couvertures. Il se figea en voyant des cheveux blonds.

Il vit le regard bleu de ce dernier s'ouvrir et il l'entendit lui souffler des ''désolé''. Il se leva prestement, faisant tomber un cadre photo.

\- Liam.

Il se tourna vers la porte où se trouvait Zayn.

\- Liam, je suis désolé. Je...  
\- je ne veux pas de tes excuses.

Sa voix était sèche, tranchante, malgré que ses larmes emplirent ses yeux. Il passa à ses côtés pour sortir de la chambre, mais Zayn le retint.

\- puppy.  
\- ne m'appelle plus comme ça.  
\- Li...  
\- fermes là !

Il lui donna un coup de poing.

\- maintenant que tu as un autre petit ami, trouves toi un autre pâtissier. Je démissionne.

Et sans un regard, ni un mot de plus, il quitta l'appartement de Zayn.


	26. Chapter 26

N'arrivant pas à conduire convenablement par rapport à ses larmes, Liam se gara de côté et coupa le contact.

Il pleura un moment, le visage caché dans ses bras sur le volant. Il ne sût combien de temps était passé quand il se calma et rentra chez lui. Il n'était pas en colère, il était brisé.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, après avoir mit dans un sac les affaires de Zayn qui trainaient chez lui, il s'affala sur son canapé et regarda la télé sans vraiment la voir.

Vers onze heures, il sursauta en entendant sa sonnette d'entrée. Il regarda par le judas, puis il ouvrit. Il recula de deux pas sous l'impulsion de son ami, qui lui avait sauté dans les bras.

\- Liam ! Zayn vient de m'appeler pour me dire que j'allais travailler seul. Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- il m'a trompé.

Il craqua et pleura de nouveau. Harry lui caressa le dos en le serrant fort.

Au bout d'un moment, quand ses larmes se tarirent, ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

Quand il entendit le ventre de son ami grogner, il se rendit compte de l'heure.

\- je devais aller chez Trisha. Ma petite princesse, je ne pourrais plus la voir.  
\- tu devrais les appeler.  
\- mais je....  
\- Liam, elles t'aiment, comme tu les aimes. Tu ne les perdras pas j'en suis sûr, appelles les.

Il inspira un bon coup avant de faire le numéro de la résidence Malik.

« Allo »  
« Trisha ? C'est Liam »  
« Liam mon chéri, Zayn m'a appelé pour annuler notre journée hier, tout va bien ? »  
« Nous ne sommes plus ensembles. »

Il se retenait de pleurer.

« Liam ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry lui prit sa main droite et la lui serra pour lui donner du courage.

« Niall est revenu dans sa vie »

Il eut un silence, puis il entendit Trisha prononcer un juron, ce qui lui arracha un léger sourire.

« Cela ne change rien pour nous, tu m'entends. »  
« Merci. »  
« Tu ne devrais pas rester seul, viens »  
« Mon meilleur ami Harry est avec moi »  
« Bien. Nous passerons te voir demain avec Safaa »  
« D'accord. A demain. Embrassez ma princesse »  
« Cela sera fait ».

Ils raccrochèrent. Il pleura à nouveau en se blottissant contre son ami.

¤¤¤

Harry était resté avec lui jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il lui avait demandé de donner ses affaires à Zayn et de récupérer le double de ses clés. Son ami avait accepté.

¤¤¤

Il regardait les petites annonces pour trouver un nouveau travail, quand on sonna à sa porte. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir qu'il sentit un poids contre ses jambes. Il sourit.

\- hey princesse.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa fort sur sa joue droite.

\- bonjour Liam.  
\- bonjour Trisha, entrez. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
\- non merci.  
\- princesse ?

La petite secoua négativement la tête. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, Safaa s'assit sur lui.

\- Liam.  
\- je vais bien.

Voyant le regard Trisha, il soupira.

\- je ne peux pas en parler avec vous, Zayn est votre fils.  
\- un idiot qui perd un garçon merveilleux.  
\- Niall a l'air de quelqu'un de bien.  
\- il a brisé mon fils et...

Il lui prit sa main droite dans sa main gauche.

\- je sais.  
\- Zayn te l'a dit ?  
\- oui.

De les voir là, tenir pour lui, il avait mal. Ce qui le rongeait depuis le début toute cette histoire devait être dite. Il allait peut être les perdre. Mais il devait prendre le risque. Il sentit des mains sur ses joues. Il regarda sa princesse. Il lui sourit tendrement.

\- il y a quelque chose que vous ignorez.  
\- dis-moi.

Il lui raconta la vérité en parlant du contrat.

\- tu nous as menti tout ce temps ?  
\- non. Du jour où je suis venu chez vous la première fois, je...J'étais sincère.

La petite et sa maman lui souriaient.

\- alors comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, ça ne change rien.

Il leur sourit, les larmes aux yeux.


	27. Chapter 27

Cela faisait deux mois que Liam n'avait plus aucun lien avec Zayn. Ce dernier avait essayé de lui parler en lui ramenant ses affaires, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, lui fermant la porte au nez.

En ce qui concerne le travail, il avait trouvé un emploi auprès des amies riches de Trisha et auprès du traiteur que Brandon avait engagé pour son mariage avec Tanner. Ces derniers lui avaient demandé de faire leur gâteau de mariage en plus d'être le témoin de Brandon, il avait accepté.

¤¤¤

Cinq mois qu'il n'était plus avec Zayn.

Certains mardi soir, il prenait un verre avec des collègues du restaurant. Harry et Nick étaient toujours présents. Ces derniers le poussaient même à accepter un rendez-vous avec Blake, l'autre témoin qu'il avait rencontré lors du mariage de ses amis. Blake était aussi blond que Zayn était brun, grand et musclé alors que Zayn était fin et petit. Ils avaient un peu flirté après avoir bu quelques verres, mais il ne s'était pas senti capable d'aller plus loin.

Mais ce soir, après avoir vu Zayn et Niall souriant quittant la maison de Trisha alors qu'il ramenait sa princesse, il avait décidé de tourner la page.

¤¤¤

\- mets plutôt la noire, elle te rend super sexy. Dit Harry.  
\- hey, tu ne devrais pas trouver un autre homme que moi sexy. Dit Nick.  
\- toi-même le trouve sexy dedans.  
\- ce n'est pas faux.

Il rit en entendant ses amis au téléphone débattre ainsi sur son sujet. Ils s'étaient éloignés aux toilettes pour pouvoir lui parler.

\- bien je vais mettre la noire. Mais je vais juste prendre un verre avec lui cette après-midi.  
\- un verre qui peut amener à un repas et à une nuit ensemble. Tu dois être encore plus parfait que tu ne l'es.  
\- merci, mais tu exagères.  
\- s'il n'y avait pas eu l'autre et Nick, je t'aurai sauté dessus.  
\- pareil.

Il rit.

\- merci les gars.

C'était un merci de le faire sourire, rire, de l'aider.

\- vous avez assez perdu de temps avec moi, allez manger.  
\- tu nous tiens au courant. Avant, pendant, après, tout le temps.  
\- respire mon chéri. Liam, tout se passera bien.  
\- encore merci.

Il raccrocha.

¤¤¤

Il souriait et rougissait un peu sous les compliments que lui faisaient Blake. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent un peu quand il fit le premier pas en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Ce rendez-vous se passer merveilleusement bien.

Il allait commander une autre boisson quand une voix suave qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des mois se fit entendre.

-puppy.  
\- Zayn ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ?  
\- un ami ?  
\- oh désolé, Blake, je te présente Zayn mon ancien patron.  
\- et bien plus. Continua le brun en posant un baiser sur sa tempe droite.

Il le foudroya du regard.

\- que fais tu ici Zayn ?! Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, mais avec de l'agressivité dans la voix.  
\- je venais te chercher, Harry s'est blessé, il ne peut plus travailler, mais il ne veut pas quitter la cuisine.

Sans réfléchir une seconde, il se leva et s'excusa auprès de Blake en lui disant qu'Harry était comme son frère, il devait aller le voir ce qu'avait compris son rendez-vous. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui sourit en lui disant qu'il le rappellerait.

Zayn monta dans sa voiture et ils partirent au restaurant.

A peine garé, il courut à l'intérieur. Certains le saluèrent, mais ce qui comptait pour lui était le coin pâtisserie/chocolaterie.

Il sauta presque sur Harry

\- où ? C'est où que tu es blessé ? Tu as beaucoup mal ? Pourquoi tu continus ? Tu devrais aller chez le médecin ou à l'hôpital. Pourquoi Nick ne t'y pousses pas ?  
\- Liam, calmes toi. Ce n'est qu'une petite brûlure de rien du tout, regarde.

Il lui montra une petite marque rouge au poignet droit.

\- mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'étais pas en plein rendez-vous ? Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a résisté en te voyant ainsi ? Tu es bandant.

Il le prit dans ses bras en riant et en soupirant de soulagement.

\- je dois aller régler un petit problème. On s'appelle plus tard ?  
\- d'accord.  
\- et pour te répondre, tout se passait très bien avec Blake.  
\- mais alors pourquoi...  
\- je t'expliquerai après.

Il le relâcha et l'embrassa sur le front.

Il quitta le coin pâtisserie pour aller vers le bureau de Zayn. Il y entra sans frapper.

\- tu te fou de moi ?! Tu crois que c'est drôle de m'avoir fait une peur pareille ?! Mais pour qui tu te prends putain !! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me mentir ?! Tu vas répo...

Il écarquilla les yeux, Zayn l'embrassait lui tenant de ses mains son visage et caressant ses joues.


	28. Chapter 28

Durant un quart de seconde, Liam fut figé par ce geste presque tendre, mais en sentant son cœur se serrer de douleur, il reprit contact avec la réalité et repoussa Zayn.

\- pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Tu veux tromper Niall avec moi comme un cercle vicieux ?  
\- non.  
\- alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé alors que c'est fini entre nous ?!  
\- je t'aime ! Je t'aime à un point que ça me rend fou. Tu envahis ma tête.  
\- tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un ? Niall, ton petit ami.  
\- je ne suis plus avec lui.  
\- tu te fou de moi. ?! Je vous ai vu il y a quelques jours sortir de chez ta mère tout sourire.  
\- nous sommes restés amis, mais je ne suis plus en couple avec lui. Il est repartit en Irlande.  
\- il te l'a dit de vive voix cette fois-ci.

Il savait que c'était méchant de dire cela, mais il souffrait encore dont Zayn l'avait trahit.

Son ex avait la tête basse.

\- je dois y aller.  
\- Liam, tu me manques, je sais, j'ai fais une connerie, mais s'il te plaît, laisses-moi me faire pardonner.  
\- je n'en suis pas capable.  
\- je t'aime.  
\- la dernière fois que tu m'as dit m'aimer, j'ai retrouvé un autre homme dans ton lit.

Sur cette parole, il quitta le bureau. Il alla voir Harry pour un câlin. Il alla ensuite saluer ses anciens collègues puis quitta le restaurant.

¤¤¤

Ce soir là, sans qu'il ne lui demande, Harry était venu. Il avait passé sa soirée dans ses bras en mangeant de la pizza et en lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé.

¤¤¤

Deux semaines plus tard, il mangeait au restaurant familial dont il connaissait le patron avec Harry, Nick et Blake. Avec ce dernier, ils avaient eu un second rendez-vous, non interrompu qui s'était terminé par un doux baiser. 

Ils venaient de s'installer et choisissaient leurs menus quand Nick lui donna un coup de pied. Il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mais il n'eut le temps de lui demander ce qu'il y avait qu'il sentit une main sur son bras droit.

\- princesse.

Il se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un bisou sur sa joue droite, il fit de même. Elle quitta ses bras pour aller faire des bisous aux autres garçons. Il se leva pour saluer Trisha et Wali, mais ignora Zayn. Ce dernier lui agrippa le poignet droit pour le retenir et l'embrassa sur la joue droite quand il détourna la tête.

Harry et Nick les saluèrent, il présenta Blake. Il ne rata pas le regard noir que lança son ex au blond.

Safaa ne voulant pas le lâcher, leurs deux tables étant côtes à côtes, ils les collèrent n'en formant plus qu'une.

¤¤¤

Si cela se passait bien entre les femmes de la famille Malik et Blake, avec Zayn c'était différent. L'ambiance était lourde quand le brun prenait la parole.

¤¤¤

Il était tard quand ils sortirent du restaurant. 

Après avoir salué tous le monde, Blake l'amena un peu à l'écart et l'embrassa avant de partir.

Il revint ensuite vers les autres, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- il est vraiment adorable ton nouveau copain, mon chéri.  
\- merci Trisha, mais nous en sommes pas encore au point de nous qualifier de petit-ami.  
\- en tout cas, vous n'avez pas arrêté de flirter devant nous. Cela en était gênant. Surtout devant Safaa.  
\- pardon ? Nous n'avons rien fait de choquant. Puis, si tu n'étais pas content fallait partir, pas être aussi désagréable.  
\- j'étais désagréable ?  
\- oui.  
\- tu crois que cela m'amusait de te voir faire les yeux doux à un autre ?  
\- cela ne te gênait pas quand tu me trompais avec Niall.  
\- j'ai fais une erreur !  
\- qui a duré plusieurs mois ?! Tu critiquais Louis, mais tu ne vaux pas plus que lui, au contraire, tu vaux encore moins.  
\- Louis, toujours Louis. Qui me dit que tu ne te ne tapais pas derrière mon dos ?

Il eut envie de pleurer en l'entendant lui dire cela. Il le regarda avec dégoût.

\- si tu penses cela de moi, c'est que tu ne me connais pas. Par contre ce que je pensais de toi à notre première rencontre est vrai. Tu es un connard.

Il se pencha vers sa princesse et la serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur ses joues rondes.

\- au revoir princesse.

Il se relève et embrassa Trisha et Walli. Il se retenait de pleurer, mais ses yeux larmoyants le trahissaient.

\- Liam...  
\- rentrez bien.

Il avança vers sa voiture suivit de Nick et Harry quand il sentit une petite prise sur sa main droite et qu'il entendait une petite voix tremblante.

\- ne me laisse pas.

Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il tomba à genoux pour prendre Safaa dans ses bras.

\- ma princesse.  
\- ne me laisse pas.  
\- jamais.

Il la serra contre lui pour la porter. Il croisa les regards larmoyants des Malik.

\- on se revoit pour le cours de cuisine. Continua-t-il.  
\- promis ?  
\- promis.


	29. Chapter 29

Liam serrait toujours sa petite princesse dans ses bras quand il entendit la voix de Zayn souffler le prénom de sa sœur. Il relâcha cette dernière pour qu'elle aille dans les bras de son frère, mais il fut surpris en l'entendant.

\- méchant, tu es méchant, je ne t'aime plus Zayn.  
\- Safaa. Murmura son ex.

Avant que l'un d'eux n'agisse, la petite était partit sur la route et la traversée. Une voiture fonça sur elle. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança pour la tirer de là.

La rue étant étroite et vu la force qu'il avait mis pour s'élancer, sa tête atterrit contre une bouche à incendie.

¤¤¤

Il entendait qu'on l'appelait. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux lentement. Enfin ouvert, il croisa un regard émeraude empli de larmes.

\- Liam. Liam reste avec moi.

Harry l'embrassa sur sa joue droite.

\- Safaa.  
\- elle va bien, grâce à toi. Maman essaie de la calmer. Elle a eut peur. Nous avons eus peur. Dit Wali.  
\- je vais bien à par que j'ai mal à la tête.  
\- c'est normal mon chou. Dit Harry.  
\- Une ambulance arrive, ça va aller. Garde les yeux ouverts. Dit Nick.  
\- Regardes moi, parles moi. Continua Harry.  
\- hey, ne pleure pas. C'est juste un mal de tête.

Harry lui sourit.

\- je préfère cela.

Il croisa le regard embrumé, affolé et perdu de Zayn. Il détourna le regard et se concentra sur Harry.

Quelque chose le gênait sur son œil gauche, il leva la main pour s'en débarrasser, mais Nick l'arrêta.

\- Ferme juste ton œil.  
\- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il vit Harry se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- Hazza ?  
\- tu saignes.

Il ferma donc son œil.

L'ambulance arriva. D'après le médecin ce n'était pas grave. L'arcade sourcilière s'était ouverte d'où le sang, quelques point des comprimés contre la douleur cela devrait aller, et il aurait sûrement une bosse. Par précaution, ils préféraient l'amener à l'hôpital pour qu'on lui fasse une radio. Harry monta dans l'ambulance avec lui et Wali allait prévenir sa mère.

¤¤¤

Le docteur qui l'avait pris en charge à l'hôpital avait été rassurant, rien de grave comme les ambulanciers avaient dit. Rien de cassé, mais il devait se reposer. Il le gardait en observation cette nuit par précaution.

¤¤¤

Quand le médecin quitta sa chambre, il soupira. Mais il cacha son ennui en souriant en voyant Harry, Nick et les Malik, sauf Zayn, entrer.

Il ouvrit ses bras en regardant sa princesse. Cette dernière courut vers lui, monta sur le lit et se blottit dans ses bras.

\- ma princesse.  
\- Liam.

Il lui caressa les cheveux après qu'elle lui ait fait un bisou sur sa joue gauche.

\- pardon, c'est de ma faute si tu es ici.

Elle parlait par accoue, car elle n'avait pas parlait depuis longtemps.

\- princesse, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je suis ici à cause de la bouche à incendie.

Elle lui sourit.

\- nous allons rentrer, si tu as besoin de quelques choses... Commença Trisha.  
\- rassurez-vous Madame Malik, je reste avec lui cette nuit. La coupa Harry.  
\- cela me rassure. Je viendrais prendre le relais demain matin, ainsi tu pourras aller travailler.  
\- bien madame.

Il embrassa sa princesse, puis Wali vint l'embrasser à son tour ainsi que Trisha.

\- reposes-toi bien.  
\- ne vous en faites pas.

Elles sortirent.

\- je reste aussi comme ça...  
\- non mon cœur va te coucher.  
\- Harry a raison. Je te remercie Nick, mais va te reposer.  
\- prend soin de lui.

Il sourit en les voyant s'embrasser tendrement. Il sortit à son tour.

\- tu veux que je prévienne Blake ?  
\- je le ferai demain, je ne veux pas le réveiller alors que je vais bien.  
\- d'accord. Allez ferme les yeux et dors.  
\- prend une couverture tu vas avoir froid.  
\- regarde. Nick à laisser sa veste, je m'en couvrirais.  
\- adorable.

Harry l'embrassa sur le front, puis il ferma les yeux. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	30. Chapter 30

Le lendemain matin, comme convenu Trisha vint. Elle lui avait prit des habits de rechanges. Au vu de son froncement de sourcils, elle lui avoua avoir téléphoné à Johanna. Il réalisa que Louis avait encore ses clés. Il se demanda pourquoi ce dernier ne les avait pas utilisées quand il tentait de le reconquérir ? Par respect ?

Harry avait du mal à le laisser, l'embrassant sans arrêt sur ses joues et son front sous le rire de Trisha. Harry avait eu très peur pour lui. Il le rassura en lui disant qu'il ne serait pas seul. Après un énième baiser, il s'en alla.

¤¤¤

Dès que le médecin donna l'autorisation, Trisha le ramena chez lui.

En arrivant, sa princesse lui sauta dans les bras pour lui faire de gros bisous sur ses joues, puis ce fut au tour de Wali. Elles lui avaient préparé des snacks sucrés et salés et elles avaient tout installé sur la table basse face à la télé.

Il demanda à quelle heure elles devaient partir pour que Safaa rejoigne son frère. La réponse de cette dernière le surpris.

\- je ne veux plus voir mon grand frère. Il est méchant avec toi. Je ne l'aime plus.

Il lui caressa sa joue gauche toute ronde.

\- ne dis pas ça princesse. Zayn t'aime plus que tout au monde. Il doit être malheureux de ne pas te voir. Tu sais notre dispute a fait quelque chose de bien.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils lui faisant faire une moue adorable.

\- tu parles ma princesse. Tu étais en colère et tu as parlé. Maintenant j'entends ta jolie voix, ton rire. Je suis heureux pour ça.

La petite se blottit dans ses bras. Il pouvait voir les yeux humides de Tricia et de Waliyha.

\- dis princesse, tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi ?  
\- oui.  
\- en partant d'ici, va voir ton frère. Lui aussi veut entendre le son de ta voix. Dis lui des choses gentilles et fais lui de gros bisous. Ne lui en veux pas princesse. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

¤¤¤

Après avoir regardé les trois Toys Story, quelques épisodes de dessin animé passant à la télé, Harry et Nick arrivèrent. Même si elle restait timide, Safaa leur parlait et leur faisait aussi des bisous.

A présent que ses amis étaient là, les femmes Malik se préparaient à partir. Alors qu'il faisait un dernier câlin à sa princesse, il vit qu'elle faisait la moue.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il y a princesse ?  
\- j'aimerais manger une de tes mousses à la framboise avec de la vanille.  
\- et si je t'en faisais une pour demain ?  
\- merci !

Elle passa ses petits bras autour de son cou et lui fit pleins de bisous sous les rires de tous.

¤¤¤

Harry et Nick allaient partir pour reprendre leur service, quand on frappa à sa porte. Il fut surpris, mais sourit en voyant Blake.

\- je me doutais que tu ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, alors je l'ai appelé.  
\- merci Harry.

Ses amis partirent. Blake vint à ses côtés et l'embrassa.

¤¤¤

Blake avait passé l'après-midi et le début de soirée avec lui, mais il avait dû partir car un de ses amis avait besoin de lui. Il avait voulu refuser pour rester avec lui, mais il l'avait poussé à accepter. Il allait bien et pouvait rester seul.

¤¤¤

Il était presque vingt deux heures quand on frappa à sa porte. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte pour voir qui s'était, il soupira en voyant que c'était Louis. Rassuré que ce n'était pas un dingue, il ouvrit la entièrement la porte.

\- Louis, que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ?  
\- j'ai su pour ton accident. J'ai voulu venir plus tôt, mais j'avais une journée de réunion, j'en sors juste.

Il retint un rire, mais sourit grandement en entendant le ventre de son ex grogner. Il savait, enfin, il se doutait qu'il faisait une erreur, mais il le fit quand même, il l'invita à entrer.

¤¤¤

A son grand étonnement, le temps que Louis resta à ses côtés, il n'y avait eu aucune gêne. Son ex lui avait demandé des nouvelles, s'il était sûr qu'il allait bien. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait quitté Zayn et sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Louis était lui apprit qu'il avait avoué la vérité à Eleanor sur leur histoire et ses tentatives de le récupérer. Elle avait accepté et remercié de son honnêteté. Ils avaient commencé une réelle relation au vu du mariage. Ils avaient ri quand Louis lui avait dit qu'Eleanor n'en revenait pas qu'il n'ait pas empoisonné le gâteau.

Ils avaient décidé de reprendre contact, mais en simple ami.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, il avait fait la mousse demandée par sa princesse. Il avait même fait quelques pâtisseries de plus pour Maggie la gouvernante, et pour les autres membres de la famille Malik. Même pour Zayn. Il l'avait fait inconsciemment, mais il n'allait pas jeter son travail.

Chez les Malik, dans la cuisine, Maggie et Trisha le remercia pour son attention. Il entendit son prénom et vit la petite courir vers lui. Il se baissa et elle lui sauta dans ses bras.

\- bonjour princesse.  
\- bonjour. Tu m'as fait mon gâteau ?  
\- oui. Je t'en ai fais plusieurs petits.  
\- merci, merci, merci.

À chaque remerciement, elle lui fit un bisou. Il la posa ensuite et elle alla les voir. En levant le regard, il vit Zayn adossé contre le mur.

\- bonjour Liam.  
\- bonjour.  
\- c'est trop bon. Tu es le meilleur Liam.

Il détourna le regard pour regarder Safaa.

\- merci princesse.  
\- dis, tu restes avec nous.  
\- non ma princesse, je dois y aller.  
\- restes s'il te plaît.

Elle faisait sa moue adorable, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il sentait le regard de Zayn sur lui.

\- S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît.  
\- désolé princesse, je ne peux pas.

Safaa fit à présent une moue colérique.

\- je ne t'aime plus. Tu es méchant. Je ne veux plus te voir.

A la surprise de tous présent dans la cuisine, la petite prit le mini gâteau qu'elle venait de goûter et le jeta par terre.

\- je n'en veux plus.

Et elle quitta la pièce. Zayn couru après elle. Il ramassa le gâteau, mais Maggie l'arrêta, c'était à elle de le faire. Le cœur aux lèvres, il quitta la maison sous des paroles d'excuses de Trisha. En entrant dans sa voiture, ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

¤¤¤

Il roulait depuis plusieurs minutes quand il s'arrêta près d'un parc. Il alla à sa cachette ne faisant pas attention à la pluie. Cette dernière lui servait à cacher ses larmes.

¤¤¤

Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé quand il sentit une main chaude sur sa nuque. A ce moment là, il s'aperçut qu'il ne pleuvait plus.

\- tu vas attraper froid.  
\- et toi tu vas salir ton pantalon si tu t'assois à mes côtés.  
\- pas grave.  
\- pas grave aussi. Comment tu as su où j'étais ?  
\- ma mère vient de m'appeler, après que madame Malik l'a appelé. Comme tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone, elle m'a appelé pensant que je pourrais savoir où tu serais. Je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps pour savoir où te trouver.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Louis.

\- tu n'aurais pas dû te déranger. Tu aurais pu juste dire où j'étais à Trisha.  
\- c'est notre coin Liam. Le lieu que tu as trouvé en te perdant la première fois que tu t'es promené seul à Londres. Le lieu où tu m'as laissé te faire l'amour pour la première fois.  
\- Louis.  
\- je sais, mais je n'oublierai jamais ces moments.

Louis passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- allez, rentrons, tu vas tomber malade.

À sa voiture...

\- tu es sûr de pouvoir conduire jusqu'à chez toi ?  
\- oui ça ira, ne t'en fais pas.

Il l'embrassa sur sa joue gauche.

\- merci pour tout.  
\- je t'en prie.  
\- ton pantalon est sale.  
\- je vais aller me changer sinon je sèche le reste de l'après midi, je crois que je vais faire ça.

Il lui sourit. Louis posa à son tour un baiser sur sa joue droite avant de le laisser monter dans sa voiture. Après un signe de main, il s'en alla.


	31. Chapter 31

Comme l'avait prédit Louis, Liam tomba malade.

Harry qui était venu prendre de ses nouvelles, le trouva écroulé à côté de son lit. Il était bouillant de fièvre. Son ami le porta et le rallongea sur son lit. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir.

¤¤¤

Il commença à s'éveiller en sentant une main chaude presque brûlante sur son front qui devait l'être tout autant. Il savait qui c'était même sans ouvrir les yeux, mais il le fit, du moins il essaya, car il avait du mal. Il soupira puis murmura le prénom de cette personne.

\- Louis.  
\- je suis là mon ange. Je suis là.  
\- j'ai chaud et j'ai froid.  
\- je sais mon ange. Tu peux boire ?  
\- oui, j'ai très soif.

Il sentit l'une des mains de Louis lui relever la tête puis du froid contre ses lèvres. Un verre certainement. Il but doucement en grimaçant.

\- qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- pour faire tomber ta fièvre.  
\- ce n'est pas bon.

Il entendit un petit rire, non deux.

\- Harry.  
\- je suis là mon chou.  
\- je veux de l'eau.  
\- je vais t'en chercher.

Après avoir bu un peu d'eau, il se rendormit.

¤¤¤

Il s'était réveillé quelques fois, Harry ou Louis lui donnait à boire, lui essuyait son front, changeait son tee shirt. Sa température corporelle commençait à se stabiliser.

¤¤¤

Il se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sentant une main caressant sa joue gauche.

\- Louis.  
\- ce n'est pas Louis.  
\- Zayn ?

Doucement il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Où est Louis ?  
\- partis faire des courses. Il m'a laissé entrer.  
\- que fais-tu ici ?  
\- j'ai appris que tu étais malade, je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.

Lentement, il se pencha pour attraper son verre, mais Zayn l'arrêta, lui donnant le verre.

\- restes coucher. Tu dois te reposer.

Après avoir bu, le brun reprit le verre et le reposa sur la table de chevet.

\- alors Louis et toi, vous êtes ...  
\- amis.  
\- tu lui as pardonné ?  
\- oui.  
\- Blake le sait ?  
\- je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui dire, mais je ne pense pas que cela le dérange, il est bien ami avec Tanner alors qu'ils étaient amants. Il était même son témoin à son mariage. C'est comme cela que je l'ai rencontré.  
\- et moi ? Tu me pardonneras ? Tu me donneras une seconde chance ?

Tout en lui demandant cela, Zayn lui caressait la joue gauche.

\- pourquoi tu lui pardonnes à lui et pas à moi ?  
\- parce que je n'ai souffert qu'une seule fois pour Louis et que la douleur était bien moins forte qu'avec toi. Tu m'as trahis, blessé et pas seulement en me trompant avec Niall, tu l'as encore fait il y a quelques jours.

Il se rendormi en finissant de parler.

¤¤¤

Lorsqu'il se réveilla , c'était Harry qui était à son chevet. Il lui essuyait le front puis lui mettait un gant froid dessus.

\- hey mon chou. Nick est entrain de te faire de la soupe.  
\- il n'était pas obligé.  
\- il le fait de bon cœur, il t'adore tu sais.  
\- et je l'adore aussi.

Peu de temps après, le commis entra dans la chambre avec un bol de soupe. Liam la but lentement. Il remercia Nick. C'était délicieux.

Après avoir bu sa soupe, une question le taraudée.

\- depuis combien de temps je dors ? Je me sens un peu mieux, mais fatigué et faible.  
\- quatre jours mon chou. Louis nous a dit que c'était normal. Tu sais c'était impressionnant la montée de fièvre que tu as fait. Quand je l'ai remarqué, j'ai vite appelé Louis, comme il s'était déjà occupé de toi dans le même état quand vous étiez à Paris.  
\- merci de l'avoir fait.

Après quelques secondes.

\- est-ce qu'en plus de Louis, quelqu'un d'autre est venu ? Sans parler de vous deux.  
\- le patron était là. Hier et aujourd'hui. Il est partit quand nous sommes revenus du travail. Louis avait une réunion très importante aujourd'hui et Blake t'a veillé cette nuit. D'ailleurs tu aurais du voir la tête du patron quand il a croisé Louis et Blake. En tout cas Louis et Blake ont l'air de s'apprécier, en tout cas Louis n'a pas voulu le frapper comme le patron.  
\- le frapper ?  
\- tu sais lors du repas, cela se voyait que le patron se retenait de le faire, enfin il avait quand même des paroles froides. Ah la jalousie.

Il fit un petit sourire à son ami.

\- reposes toi. Tu en as encore besoin.  
\- merci.

Harry et Nick lui embrassèrent le front puis ils le laissèrent dormir.

¤¤¤

Quelques jours plus tard, Liam allait mieux. Il était devant la télé quand on frappa à sa porte. Quand même encore un peu fatigué, il cria d'entrer. Une mini tornade brune lui sauta dessus. Il entendit entre deux sanglots...

\- pardon Liam, pardon, je suis désolée Liam, pardon.  
\- c'est oublié princesse.

Il serra tendrement la petite dans ses bras. Trishia et Zayn entrèrent dans le salon. Trishia le prit dans ses bras tout en lui demandant de ses nouvelles. Safaa resta sur lui. Elle vérifia qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre sous le sourire attendri des trois adultes.

\- je suis guéri princesse.  
\- j'ai eus peur quand Zayn a dit que tu étais malade. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois malade. J'étais triste. Je suis désolée, j'ai été méchante avec toi alors que je t'aime Liam.  
\- moi aussi je t'aime princesse.


	32. Chapter 32

Une semaine était passée depuis la visite de la famille Malik. Depuis, Zayn lui envoyait des messages pour prendre de ses nouvelles et faisait tout pour se faire pardonner.

¤¤¤

Liam avait aussi remarqué qu'Harry était étrange dernièrement. Il en avait parlé avec Nick. Ce dernier s'en était aussi aperçu. Il avait essayé d'en parler avec lui, mais Harry avait su lui faire oublier le début de sa question. Liam avait rigolé des rougeurs de Nick quand il lui avait dit cela.

A son tour, il avait essayé de parler avec son ami bouclé, mais ce dernier n'avait rien dit, changeant de conversation.

Le seul indice qu'il avait pu avoir, c'était que cela concerné le travail, car c'était au moment qu'ils parlaient du restaurant qu'Harry avait parlé d'autre chose.

Sûr de ce fait, il avait décidé d'aller au restaurant le lendemain.

¤¤¤

Il était tout juste neuf heures quand il arrivait au restaurant. Il passa par l'entrée des employés espérant ne croiser personne. Il ne voulait pas que Zayn sache qu'il était là.

Il avança doucement vers le coin pâtisserie/chocolaterie. Il se figea en voyant ce qu'il s'y passait. La colère l'envahit. En moins d'une seconde, il plaqua son remplaçant contre l'un des murs.

Il entendit Harry appeler Nick. Ce dernier lui demanda de lâcher le pâtissier, mais il le maintenait toujours serrant sa prise sur sa gorge. Ce fut seulement en entendant la voix de Zayn et sentant sa main sur la sienne qu'il le lâcha.

\- putain mais c'est un malade ! Je veux porter plainte ! S'écria le pâtissier.  
\- et moi je porterais plainte comme témoin pour harcèlement moral et coups et blessures.  
\- de quoi tu parles Liam ? Lui demanda Zayn.  
\- ce connard s'en prenait à Harry. Je l'ai vu faire. Il n'avait pas besoin de crier, il se faisait très bien comprendre. Je l'ai vu frapper Harry au poignet parce que soit disant il ne savait pas faire une crème épaisse. Mais putain j'ai bossé avec Harry et c'est le meilleur apprenti que l'on puisse avoir. Ce type est juste un connard. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux Zayn.  
\- j'avais le meilleur, mais je l'ai laissé partir.  
\- et bien il est de retour. Toi. Dit-il en pointant l'autre pâtissier. Tu es viré.  
\- et qui es tu pour me virer ?  
-l'homme que j'aime. Répondit Zayn.  
\- putain, je bossais pour une tapette.

Il allait lui en foutre une, mais Zayn le devança. Il prit Harry dans ses bras quand Nick et ses collègues jetèrent l'autre pâtissier dehors. Zayn s'approcha d'eux et donna sa journée à Harry et Nick.

\- mais qui va faire les pâtisseries ? Demanda le bouclé.  
\- moi. Enfin le temps que tu trouves un autre pâtissier et si tu es d'accord Zayn.  
\- j'en serais très heureux.

Il regarda Harry.

\- tu n'as plus de souci à te faire chouchou. Passes une bonne journée avec Nick et dès demain, nous travaillerons de nouveau ensemble.

Harry l'embrassa sur la joue droite avant de partir avec son petit ami.

Il se lava les mains puis commença à faire les gâteaux. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander la liste des plats au chef pour les assortir, ce dernier lui tendit une feuille. Ils se sourirent.

Zayn posait un instant sa main droite sur sa nuque.

\- nous devrons parler de ton nouveau contrat de travail. Tu passeras à mon bureau avant de quitter le restaurant après ton service.  
\- d'accord.

Le brun quitta la cuisine, il se mit au travail.

¤¤¤

Au moment du repas des employés, ces derniers l'applaudir quand il arriva dans la salle. Il était gêné de cette attention, mais il était aussi heureux de retrouver ses collègues.

¤¤¤

L'après-midi se passa bien. Il n'avait pas perdu ses repères dans cette cuisine. Il venait de finir de faire le ménage. Il alla dans le bureau de Zayn.

Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement à son arrivée. Il baissa la tête pour ne pas succomber à son regard noisette ensorcelant. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

\- ta journée s'est bien passée ?  
\- très bien merci.  
\- nous avons eus de très bonnes critiques. Certains habitués ont reconnu tes desserts. Ils nous ont félicités de t'avoir repris.  
\- je suis ravi de travailler de nouveau ici. Même pour un temps.  
\- tu ne peux pas être plus heureux que moi Liam. Te voir tous les jours comme avant.  
\- je ne suis pas venu pour ça Zayn.  
\- je sais. Mais je te l'ai dis, je t'aime, je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner. Et je commence par ce contrat de travail.

Il lui tendit une feuille. Il la lit et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Zayn, mais...  
\- je sais que tu t'es fait une bonne clientèle en travaillant pour les amis de ma mère et avec un traiteur.  
\- tu me donnes accès à la cuisine et aux ingrédients sans toucher un pourcentage sur ce que je gagnerais de mes commandes ?  
\- oui.  
\- je ne peux pas accepter cela. Je dois ...

Il ne put dire autre chose que Zayn s'était penché vers lui et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- rien du tout puppy.  
\- Zayn.

Ce dernier posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, il recula la tête.

\- je ne peux pas. Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné, puis je sors avec Blake.  
\- je vais te laisser le temps nécessaire, mais saches que je t'aime et que je suis désolé d'avoir fait le con puppy. Et surtout, que je vais tout faire pour que tu me reviennes.

Il était surpris par le regard qu'il lui fit en disant cela. Il était sincère et déterminé.

\- je dois rentrer.  
\- le contrat.

Il signa le contrat, se leva et quitta le bureau, le cœur battant la chamade.


	33. Chapter 33

En rentrant chez lui, Liam prit une douche et attendit Blake à qui il avait demandé de venir. Il voulait lui dire qu'il retournait travailler au restaurant de son ex, mais en face, pas au téléphone. Il ne se reprochait rien, mais il devait le dire à son petit-ami.

¤¤¤

Il venait d'expliquer la situation à Blake qui avait comprit et accepté. Il estimait Harry et il aurait fait pareil à sa place.

\- j'aurai aimé te voir en colère, car je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer autrement qu'en mode peluche.

Il se redressa des bras de son petit-ami.

\- continus de te moquer de moi et tu me verras en colère.

Il fit la moue sous le rire de Blake. Il se laissa de nouveau aller dans les bras de ce dernier.

\- tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas que je travaille pour Zayn ?  
\- quand je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as raconté combien tu aimais travailler à ce restaurant, que tu t'étais créé une équipe familiale. Tu étais épanoui. Quand nous nous sommes revus, le jour du mariage, tu avais l'air si abattu et par seulement à cause de ta rupture. Ce restaurant, c'est ta vie, jamais je me mettrais contre ton bonheur d'y retravailler. La seule chose qui me chagrine, c'est que je te verrai moins.  
\- le mercredi est mon jour de congé.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Blake était un adorable petit-ami, même si c'était encore tôt pour les sentiments. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir rencontré. Il savait que c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu se remettre aussi vite de son cœur brisé.

\- tu dors ici ce soir ?  
\- oui.

Ils n'avaient pas passé le stade baiser câlin, Blake lui ayant dit qu'ils iraient à son rythme, mais ils dormaient de temps en temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

¤¤¤

 

Alors qu'il se changeait dans les vestiaires, dos à la porte, parlant avec Jesse et Lina, il sentit un poids sur son dos.

\- tu es vraiment revenu mon chou. Je suis si heureux.  
\- lâche-le avant de lui donner un tour de reins. Il est intenable depuis le réveil. Il avait peur que tu ne sois pas réellement revenu.  
\- bonjour à vous aussi Harry et Nick.

Il se redressa et prit son ami bouclé dans ses bras.

\- je suis là. Nous allons retravailler ensemble. Mais toi dis-moi, tu vas bien ? Tu as pu décompresser ?  
\- oui.  
\- bon je t'attends à la cuisine.

Il posa un baiser sur son front, serra un instant Nick dans ses bras et quitta le vestiaire.

¤¤¤

Blake avait raison, travailler avec Harry, l'emplissait de joie.

¤¤¤

A la pause déjeunée, ses collègues lui demandèrent de jouer un morceau au piano. En croisant le regard noisette de Zayn, il joua les deux première notes de ''you and i'', mais il se reprit vite en changeant de chanson sans paraitre suspect. Enfin, il l'espérait.

¤¤¤

Deux semaines venaient de passer. Ce soir-là, il fut demandé en salle. Il sourit en voyant son petit-ami avec ses amis Brandon et Tanner. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes, puis il dût repartir en cuisine, mais il ne put embrasser Blake devant ses collègues, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne sut s'il l'avait comprit, mais son petit-ami posa un simple baiser sur sa main droite en lui souriant et lui en disant qu'il l'attendrait après son service.

¤¤¤

Il était vraiment perdu face à ce qu'il ressentait, c'était pourquoi il se retrouvait là, avec Harry, Nick, Louis et Eleanor, avec qui il était devenu ami, au café ''Shimper'' ce mardi soir.

\- tu aimes encore Zayn tout simplement. Enonça Louis.  
\- je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus étrange, la phrase que tu as dite, ou le simple fait que c'est toi qui la dise. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.  
\- je m'étonne moi-même.  
\- je pense qu'il a raison, tu as le patron dans la peau.  
\- je tiens à Blake.  
\- oui, mais, pas comme un amant.  
\- donc je me sers de lui ? C'est ce que vous dites.  
\- non. Je pense que tu tiens réellement à Blake car il a été là pour toi au moment que tu en avais besoin. Il t'apporte beaucoup, mais tu ne l'aimeras jamais comme tu aimes le patron. Dit Harry.  
\- qu'en penses-tu Eleanor ?  
\- je pense comme eux. Mais, c'est à toi de voir si tu es prêt à donner une réelle chance à Blake, le laissant devenir ton amant, ton homme, ou si tu te caches derrière cette simple relation de peur de succomber une nouvelle fois à Zayn.

A ce moment-là, il regretta de ne pas pouvoir boire de l'alcool, il aurait bien aimé une vodka ou du scotch pour se vider la tête de toutes ces pensées.


	34. Chapter 34

Presque quatre semaines venaient de passer depuis la soirée au bar. Liam était toujours aussi confus. Il évitait de rester seul avec Zayn, et de s'assoir à ses côtés. Quand il jouait du piano, il détournait son regard de son ex, sinon il jouait les première notes de ''You and i''.

Il était épuisé mentalement. Mais il trouva une réponse à ses questions le mercredi suivant.

De repos, il se reposait un peu n'ayant pas la tête à faire quoique ce soit, quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Waliyha, Safaa était mal, elle avait énormément de fièvre. Sa mère et son frère n'étaient pas là et elle n'arrivait pas à les joindre. Et Maggie était partie quelques jours dans sa famille, sa maman était malade. Paniqué à l'idée que sa princesse soit malade, il lui répondit qu'il arrivait.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, il entra directement au domicile des Malik et monta à la chambre de Safaa.

\- Liam !

Wali vint se blottir dans ses bras.

\- je ne sais pas quoi lui donner comme cachets. Je lui ai mis un gant froid sur le front.  
\- tu as bien fais. Apporte-moi tous les médicaments que vous avez.  
\- d'accord.

Il s'approcha de sa princesse qui avait les yeux fermés et la respiration difficile. Il caressa sa joue gauche, elle était brûlante.

Il regarda les médicaments que Wali lui apporta, mais ils devaient rapidement baisser la fièvre.

\- tu vas devoir lui faire prendre un bain d'eau tiède, ce sera le plus radical pour sa fièvre, après on lui donnera ses cachets.  
\- tu es sûr ?  
\- le médecin l'avait conseillé à Louis pour moi.  
\- je vais préparer le bain.

¤¤¤

Comme il l'avait dit, la fièvre avait bien chuté, même si Safaa en avait encore un peu. Il lui cuisinait du porridge et des galettes pour qu'elle ait quelque chose dans le ventre en prenant ses médicaments. Il la fit bien boire aussi.

¤¤¤

Il souffla sur la cuillérée avant de la tendre à Safaa que Wali tenait sur élevée. Sa princesse mangeait un peu, c'était une bonne chose.

Quand elle lui dit qu'elle n'en voulait plus, elle avait assez mangé pour prendre ses cachets, il ne l'a força pas.

¤¤¤

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, ni l'heure qu'il était, quand Trisha et Zayn arrivèrent.

Wali leur expliqua. Safaa allait mieux, elle n'avait plus de fièvre. Quand Trisha lui proposa de lui préparer un encas, il se rendit compte de l'heure. Il avait trois heures de retard à son rendez-vous avec Blake. Il allait pour la première fois chez lui. Il vérifia son téléphone, qu'il avait mis en silencieux pour ne pas réveillée sa princesse et vit qu'il avait cinq appels ainsi que neuf messages.

Il s'excusa et après avoir embrassé Safaa sur le front, il quitta le domicile Malik.

¤¤¤

Tout le temps du trajet, il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire à son petit-ami, il sur en le voyant quand il lui ouvrit la porte.

Après lui avoir expliqué la raison de son retard, il lui annonça sa décision de rompre..

\- je tiens à toi Blake. Je n'aurai certainement pas remonté la pente aussi vite sans toi. Tu es un homme merveilleux, mais...  
\- tu aimes toujours ton ex.  
\- non, oui, je ne sais pas. Il m'a blessé plus d'une fois...  
\- certaines blessures peuvent cicatriser au point de ne plus voir la trace.  
\- comment arrives-tu à me pardonner, à me justifier mon choix ?  
\- car je tiens aussi à toi. Tu as su me redonner confiance en l'amour, aux rendez-vous, au flirt. Après que Stu m'ait quitté, que Tanner se soit mis avec Brandon, j'ai vraiment cru ne plus pouvoir avoir des sentiments.  
\- mais je te quitte aussi.  
\- pas pour un nouveau, mais pour ton ex que tu aimes encore.  
\- je suis désolé.  
\- ne le sois pas.  
\- je souhaite que tu trouves quelqu'un qui te mérite, car tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que ma proposition va être un peu étrange, mais j'aimerai garder le contact en ami.  
\- j'en serai très heureux.

Il le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant de quitter son appartement.


	35. Chapter 35

Neuf jours que Liam avait rompus avec Blake. Il avait demandé à Harry et Nick de ne pas en parler. Il l'avait aussi dit à Louis lorsque ce dernier l'avait appelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Zayn et Trisha l'avaient remercié plusieurs fois pour être resté au chevet de Safaa. Il avait répondu à chaque fois qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa princesse.

¤¤¤

Liam n'en pouvait plus, il n'arrivait plus à travailler tellement il riait. Harry venait de lui raconter qu'ils avaient été surpris avec Nick dans un moment des plus intimes par le frère de ce dernier.

\- arrête de rire.  
\- désolé...mais...

Non, c'était impossible pour lui de s'arrêter.

\- cela ne t'est jamais arrivé ?

Il essaya de se clamer pour lui répondre.

\- non. Jo...Johana m'a surpris une ...une fois en serviette...à la sortie de la douche.  
\- Johanna ? La maman de Louis ?  
\- oui. Que... comment vous...  
\- nous nous sommes vite rhabillé, mais on s'est un peu emmêlé tellement nous étions gênés.

Son rire reprit de plus belle.

\- Liam !

Il se pinça les lèvres et essaya de nouveau de se calmer pour pouvoir travailler, mais en regardant son ami, il pouffait.

¤¤¤

Au repas des employés, il ne put soutenir le regard de Nick. Il entendit ce dernier dire à Harry.

\- tu lui as dit.  
\- oui. Soupira son ami.  
\- Liam ?  
\- désolé, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous regarder de la journée.  
\- à ce point ?  
\- tu n'as pas entendu un cochon qu'on égorgeait toute la matinée ?  
\- je trouve plutôt que son rire ressemble à celui d'un enfant.

Il n'osa pas regarder Zayn qui venait de s'assoir à ses côtés. Perdu dans son euphorie, il avait oublié de ne pas laisser de place libre.

\- vous devez vraiment l'aimer pour dire cela patron.

Il balança un coup de pied à Harry. Ce dernier grimaça, mais lui tendit la langue pour réponse. D'accord, il se vengeait pour sa crise de rire.

\- tu as raison, mais même avant d'être amoureux de lui, j'aimais déjà son rire.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette déclaration.

\- Liam, tu pourras venir dans mon bureau avant de rentrer chez toi ?  
\- d'accord.

Grâce à la présence de son ex, il avait pu calmer son rire.

¤¤¤

Ils finissaient le ménage de leur coin cuisine.

\- je vais faire le pavé, tu peux y aller Harry.  
\- c'est mon tour.  
\- disons que c'est pour excuser ma crise de rire.  
\- dis plutôt que c'est pour retarder ton entrevue avec le patron.  
\- on va dire les 2 ?  
\- ça me va.

Ils s'étreignirent amicalement.

\- à demain.  
\- à demain, bonne nuit.

¤¤¤

Il venait de se changer. Il était devant la porte du bureau de Zayn. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper. Quand il entendit l'accord, il entra.

\- Liam, assieds toi.  
\- qu'y-a-t-il ?  
\- tu es libre mercredi prochain ?  
\- pourquoi ?  
\- pour venir à la maison.  
\- Zayn...  
\- c'est l'anniversaire de Waliyha, nous aimerions que tu viennes.

Il ne pouvait pas refuser, il adorait Wali.

\- d'accord, à quelle heure dois-je venir ? Je tiens à faire le gâteau.  
\- onze heures et demi et d'accord pour le gâteau.  
\- une préférence ?  
\- j'en parlerai avec ma mère et je te tiendrais au courant.  
\- Trisha pourra me le dire.  
\- Liam...  
\- si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, je vais y aller.  
\- tu as rendez-vous avec ton copain ?

Il ne répondit pas, il quitta simplement le bureau. Mercredi allait être une longue journée, il n'aura aucun échappatoire, il devra faire face à Zayn et à ses questions sur sa relation avec Blake. Il ne devait pas lui laisser penser qu'il avait une chance en lui avouant qu'il ne sortait plus avec Blake.


	36. Chapter 36

Liam s'essuyait les mains après avoir finit un glaçage quand il se fit gifler.

\- Ruth !?  
\- la prochaine fois que j'apprends ce qu'il t'arrive par ton ex belle mère, je te jure que je t'étrangle.  
\- de quoi tu parles ?  
\- de quoi je .... Ta rupture avec Zayn, le fait que tu as démissionné puis que tu es revenu pour Harry.

Sa sœur regarda son ami.

\- salut Harry, désolé pour ce moment frère sœur, je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. Tu peux aller chercher Zayn s'il te plait.  
\- d'accord.

Puis elle le regarda de nouveau.

\- que tu as eu un petit-ami appelé Blake, que tu l'as quitté, que tu sois ami avec Louis ! Quand Johanna nous a dit tout ça...  
\- pourquoi ?  
\- pourquoi quoi ? Elle nous l'a dit ? Car toi tu nous le caches !  
\- je ne vous cache pas, je...  
\- laisse tomber. Ce soir, maman va t'appeler, et je te garanti que si d'habitude tu trouves cela long, tu n'as encore rien vu.  
\- tu voulais me voir Ruth ?

Sa sœur s'approcha de Zayn et le gifla à son tour.

\- toi... Nous avons cru que tu étais enfin le bon, que tu aimais sincèrement mon frère...  
\- je l'aime.  
\- alors pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensembles ?  
\- j'ai fait une erreur. Une terrible erreur. Je l'aime plus que tout.  
\- bien, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. Puis s'il travaille de nouveau ici, vous pouvez réessayer.  
\- il a quelqu'un.  
\- ils sont séparés.  
\- Ruth !

Ce n'était pas possible, il avait fallu que sa sœur lui avoue. Il devait vite changer de sujet.

\- Ruth, tu es juste venue pour me dire mes 4 vérités ?  
\- non. J'étais en ville pour mon travail, je repars dans la soirée.  
\- déjà ?  
\- oui. Un aller retour pour un contrat.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- penses à te reposer.  
\- ne t'en fais pas petit-frère. Par contre, ne nous cache plus rien. Nous préférons apprendre les choses par toi, que par une tierce personne.  
\- d'accord.  
\- tu veux manger quelque chose ? Proposa son ex.  
\- non, je me suis éclipsée du travail, j'y retourne. Zayn, si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, j'en suis heureuse, car nous t'adorons. Liam mon petit frère adoré, courage pour ce soir avec maman et Nico.

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue droite, puis celle de Zayn.

\- donc, Blake et toi c'est finit.  
\- oui.  
\- depuis quand ?  
\- en quoi ça te regarde ?  
\- en rien, c'est vrai. De toute façon, ce n'était pas lui qui m'aurait empêché d'être de nouveau avec toi.

Il déglutit en voyant le brun s'approcher de lui, leurs torses se frôlant. Il recula, mais il était coincé contre le plan de travail. Il sentait les battements de son cœur accéléraient, et vu le sourire de son ex, il les ressentait aussi. Pourquoi avait-il un tel impact sur lui ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de l'embrasser ?

Il fut soulagé quand Jesse arriva pour prévenir Zayn qu'il avait un appel pour une demande spéciale.

¤¤¤

Après quatre longues heures au téléphone sa mère raccrocha. Sa sœur avait raison, il avait eu besoin de courage pour écouter et supporter les crises de sa mère et de sa sœur, ainsi que leurs pleurs. Il leur avait tout raconté et leur avait promis de leur parler de sa vie à présent.

Quand sa mère lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait rompu avec Blake, un garçon qui avait l'air bien, il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre, qu'elle avait deviné face à son silence que Zayn était la raison. Elle lui avait dit que peu importe les obstacles, si leur amour était fort, ils se remettraient ensembles, mais qu'il devrait le faire ramper à ses pieds.

Epuisé, après une rapide douche et un léger grignotage, il alla se coucher.

¤¤¤

Il savait que le fait que Zayn était au courant pour sa rupture allait amener des situations où son cœur et ses nerfs allaient être mis à rudes épreuves, mais il n'imaginait pas à quel point.


	37. Chapter 37

Liam n'en pouvait plus. Jamais cinq jours ne lui avaient paru aussi longs. Zayn n'arrêtait pas de le parler au creux de l'oreille, de l'effleurer, de le coller, depuis vendredi après le départ de sa sœur.

Il aurait pu profiter de son mercredi pour se reposer, mais il avait promis d'aller chez les Malik pour l'anniversaire de Walihya.

Il partit un peu à l'avance pour passer au restaurant récupérer le gâteau qu'il avait fait.

Devant la porte de la maison Malik, il prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper.

Il eut à peine le temps de donner le gâteau à Trishia que Safaa lui sauta dessus.

\- Liam !  
\- ma princesse.

Il la serra dans ses bras tout en posant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Après l'avoir posé au sol, il souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à Wali et lui donna son cadeau. Il sourit quand elle l'étreignit heureuse de son présent. Sourire qui se figea comme son corps en sentant un baiser sur sa nuque.

\- bonjour puppy.  
\- Zayn.

Il frissonna sous le toucher de ce dernier contre sa hanche, un de ses points sensibles. Il se maudit de réagir ainsi, surtout en voyant le sourire fier de son ex.

Il put respirer quand Trishia leur dit d'aller dans la salle à manger. Safaa lui avait prit sa main et se plaça à ses côtés. Il aurait pu être soulagé de ne pas être aux côtés de Zayn, mais ce dernier était en face de lui. il ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux ou le pire.

¤¤¤

Il s'excusa juste avant le dessert pour aller à la salle de bain. Zayn n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire du pied, de l'aguicher. Il allait devenir fou. Non il l'était déjà pour continuer à l'aimer autant alors qu'il l'avait trompé, brisé.

Les mains sur le lavabo, la tête penchée en avant, il prenait de longues inspirations pour se calmer.

Il releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Il sursauta en voyant Zayn appuyé contre la porte fermée.

\- que fais-tu là ?  
\- je venais voir si tu allais bien.  
\- pourquoi j'irais mal ?  
\- pas mal, mais peut-être mal à l'aise à un certain endroit.  
\- ce n'est pas le cas.  
\- je ne te fais plus d'effets ?

Zayn s'avança vers lui, le collant et effleurant ses lèvres. Il le repoussa. Il était surpris de l'attitude de son ex.

\- Zayn, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Il vit son ex soupirer et son visage prendre un air abattu.

\- je peux plus puppy. Je t'aime, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes. Je m'y prends sûrement mal...  
\- assez.  
\- dis-moi quoi faire alors.  
\- laisses-moi du temps.  
\- me reviendras-tu ?

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre alors qu'il savait la réponse. Il posa juste un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la pièce.

¤¤¤

A partir de ce jour là, Zayn s'était calmé. Il le laissait respirer.

¤¤¤

Le lundi suivant, après le service de midi, une petite tornade brune atterrit dans ses jambes. Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Liam ! Harry !  
\- bonjour princesse.  
\- salut pucette.  
\- Liam, tu viens avec nous mercredi ? On va au parc d'exposition des jouets.  
\- c'est votre journée avec ton frère.  
\- mais je t'aime comme lui.

Il vit le petit sourire d'Harry. Oui, il allait craquer. Safaa lui faisait sa moue adorable. Il soupira intérieurement en baissant la tête.

\- d'accord.

La petite qui entourait sa nuque de ses bras, lui fit de gros bisous sur la joue gauche.

Après avoir convenu qu'il passerait chercher Zayn et Safaa vers dix heures mercredi prochain, son ex et la petite quittèrent la cuisine. Le rire d'Harry se fit entendre.

\- c'est ça, moques toi.  
\- je ne me moque pas chou. Je te l'ai déjà dit, cette petite sait comment t'amadouer.  
\- je sais.

Ils se sourirent puis se remirent au travail.


	38. Chapter 38

Les jours passaient. Zayn avait toujours une attention pour lui. Liam avait dû mal à ne pas craquer. C'était pour cela qu'en ce mercredi, il était des plus nerveux. Même si Safaa allait être avec eux, il ne pourrait pas se mettre derrière un meuble pour éviter les effleurements du brun, ni aller au four pour y mettre une plaque de cookies pour éviter un baiser.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure. Il mit sa veste, il prit ses clés et quitta son appartement pour aller chercher les deux Malik. 

Il n'eut pas à aller devant la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrait sur sa princesse. Cette dernière courut vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur ses joues rondes. La question de sa princesse le fit rougir...

\- tu ne fais pas un bisou à mon frère pour lui dire bonjour?  
\- c'est vrai puppy, et mon bisou ?

Entre la moue de Safaa et le regard de Zayn, il était foutu. Il était d'ailleurs certain que c'était son ex qui avait demandé à sa sœur de lui poser cette question. Il posa un rapide baiser sur la joue droite du brun. Ce dernier sourit grandement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Gêné, il ouvrit la portière à sa princesse après l'avoir posé au sol. Zayn effleura son dos avant de rentrer à son tour dans la voiture. Il soupira puis il s'installa sur son siège.

¤¤¤

Au parc d'exposition, ce mercredi était consacré aux peluches, bonbons et autres de l'univers des enfants.

En entrant dans la salle principale, ils virent que même des jeux étaient installés.

Ils posèrent pour une photo qui les représentait en famille ours en peluche. Puis Safaa joua au lancé de balle pour gagner une peluche. Elle avait si bien joué qu'elle gagna aussi une poupée.

Ils allèrent ensuite manger.

¤¤¤

Safaa avait de la sauce sur ses joues, il l'essuyait quand une dame d'un certain âge qui accompagnait un couple et des enfants, les regarda tendrement.

\- vous faîtes une très belle famille.  
\- merci madame.

Sa princesse avait répondu en faisant un grand sourire. Il rougissait tout en sous le regard tendre de Zayn.

La dame partit rejoindre sa propre famille.

¤¤¤

En fin d'après-midi, après avoir tout visité, joué, et goûté des nouveautés de bonbons et glaces, ils rentrèrent au domicile Malik pour y déposer Safaa. Elle s'était endormie pendant le trajet et ne se réveilla pas quand il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Après avoir salué Trisha et Wali, il raccompagna Zayn chez lui.

Devant l'immeuble de ce dernier, le brun ne sortit pas de suite.

\- merci d'être venu avec nous.  
\- ça m'a fait plaisir.  
\- Safaa était très heureuse et moi aussi. Tu viendras de nouveau mercredi prochain ? Nous allons...  
\- non désolé. Je suis déjà pris.  
\- oh.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se méprenne.

\- c'est l'anniversaire de ma sœur Ruth. Je partirais mardi après le travail pour passer la journée de mercredi avec ma famille.  
\- tu pourras partir un peu plus tôt mardi. Le trajet est long jusqu'à chez tes parents. Ils vont bien d'ailleurs ?  
\- oui, ils vont bien. Le mois prochain ils partent en croisière pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage.  
\- ils doivent être heureux.  
\- ils le sont.

Un léger silence se fit. Zayn caressa sa joue gauche.

\- Liam.

Il le regarda, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent. Le regard de son brun était légèrement voilé, larmoyant. Il passa sa main droite dans les cheveux bruns.

\- c'est encore trop tôt.  
\- mais tu me manques.

Il posa son front contre le sien.

\- toi aussi.  
\- alors....  
\- non Zayn. Attends encore. Tu m'as fait atrocement souffrir, je ne peux pas t'ouvrir à nouveau mon cœur aussi facilement.  
\- je suis tellement désolé.  
\- je sais.  
\- je t'aime Liam.  
\- je t'aime aussi, c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas te dire oui de suite.

Il posa un baiser sur son front.

\- tu devrais y aller.

Zayn acquiesça. Il sortit les larmes glissant sur ses joues. Seul dans la voiture, il put laisser glisser à son tour les larmes qu'il retenait.


	39. Chapter 39

Liam rentrait de chez ses parents. Il avait passé un bon mardi soir et un bon mercredi chez eux. Sa sœur Ruth avait été heureuse de ses cadeaux. Il avait apprit par sa sœur Nicolas, que le bracelet en argent que portait Ruth était un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Zayn. Elle l'avait reçu la veille au matin par un coursier.

Sa mère et ses sœurs lui avaient demandé ce qu'il comptait faire par rapport à ses sentiments pour le brun, il leur avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'il avait besoin de temps. Elles avaient été heureuses car elles appréciaient énormément le jeune homme.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, vers neuf heures, l'heure à laquelle Zayn arrivait en général, il demanda à Harry de continuer seul, qu'il revenait. Son ami gloussa ce qui le fit rouler des yeux. Il apportait quelques chocolats et une brioche à son ex pour le remercier de son attention envers sa sœur c'était tout.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau puis entra après avoir entendu l'autorisation. Il se retint de rire devant l'air surpris de Zayn.

\- je ne pense pas que tu es déjeuné...  
\- tu me connais bien.  
\- je t'ai donc préparé une collation.  
\- en quel honneur ?  
\- te remercier pour le cadeau de Ruth.  
\- tu n'as pas à le faire. Elle l'a fait. Cela m'a fait plaisir. Tu gâtes toujours ma sœur, je me devais au moins cela pour l'une des tiennes. Puis je devais aussi me faire pardonner.

Le regard qu'il lui fit à ce moment là le troubla.

\- je dois y aller.

Il sortit du bureau.

¤¤¤

A la pause du repas des employés, comme depuis son retour, après avoir mangé, il se mit au piano. Il n'était pas encore prêt à jouer '' you and i'', mais il joua la chanson préférée de Zayn. Une autre façon de le remercier pour sa sœur.  
¤¤¤

Il venait de finir, il se changeait dans les vestiaires, il était torse nu quand Zayn entra. Il se sentit rougir. Il se mit de dos en prenant sa chemise.

\- Liam, comme tu le sais, exceptionnellement, nous fermons dimanche.  
\- oui.  
\- ma mère aimerait que tu viennes manger. Avant que tu refuses, sache que Safaa m'a fait ses yeux de chibi pour que je réussisse à te convaincre.

Il sourit en boutonnant sa chemise. Sa princesse faisait une moue à croquer avec des yeux de chat potté, comme ceux des mangas en chibi, pour faire craquer les gens.

\- d'accord. A quelle heure dois-je venir ? Ai-je l'autorisation de faire les gâteaux ou je dois laisser cela à Maggie ?

Il frémit en entendant le rire de son ex.

\- nous aimerions que tu les fasses. Maggie sera aussi une invitée. Et viens vers 11h.  
\- d'accord.

Ils restèrent à se regarder, le sourire aux lèvres, en silence.

\- tu veux que je te raccompagne ?  
\- oui, merci. Je vais chercher ma veste.

Il se passa la main droite dans ses cheveux dès que Zayn fut sorti. Pourquoi lui avait-il proposé cela ? Il avait réalisé ce qu'il disait qu'en voyant le sourire de son ex.

¤¤¤

Pendant le trajet, ils parlèrent de Safaa, des progrès qu'elle faisait pour parler, de ses séances chez l'orthophoniste et de Waliyha.

Arriver devant l'immeuble de Zayn, ce dernier ne sortit pas de suite.

\- tu veux monter ? Juste prendre un verre pour finir notre conversation, enfin...  
\- d'accord.

Il fut une nouvelle fois surprit par ses paroles. Les battements de son cœur accélèrent à la vue du sourire du brun.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, qu'il ferma, ils rentrèrent dans l'immeuble, puis dans l'appartement. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il était venu, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- un soda ça te va ?  
\- oui merci.

Assis sur le canapé, ils restèrent quelques secondes dans le silence.

\- je ne t'ai pas dit, je sais qui est l'espion de ma mère.  
\- qui ? Et comment tu l'as su ?  
\- bêtement. J'étais aux toilettes, j'allais sortir, quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un chuchoter alors qu'il était au téléphone.  
\- c'est qui alors ? Tu as fais quoi ?  
\- je l'ai confronté dès qu'il avait raccroché et accepté ses excuses. Il voulait juste que sa sœur ait un travail dans la société de ma mère.  
\- Zayn, qui est-ce ?  
\- Mike.  
\- le petit con. Et sa sœur l'a eu sa place ?  
\- je me suis arrangé avec ma mère.

Il soupira en ferma les yeux, la tête penchée en arrière. Il appréciait Mike. Il savait qu'il s'occupait de ses frères et de sa sœur comme un parent, alors que les leurs ne pensaient qu'à eux. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, mais de plaisir.

\- Zayn.

Ce dernier venait de l'embrasser sur sa tâche de naissance.

\- je sais, mais je t'aime tellement. Te voir là, détendu, si beau, je ne pouvais pas rester...

Il ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa. La voix tremblante et le regard de Zayn l'avait fait craqué.

\- Liam ?  
\- dernière chance.

Une larme glissa sur la joue droite du brun malgré son sourire. Il l'essuya de son pouce gauche.

\- je t'aime.  
\- je t'aime aussi...chaton.

Zayn lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Le baiser était langoureux, passionné, sulfureux.

A bout de souffle, ils se mirent front contre front et se sourire.

\- puppy.  
\- oui chaton ?  
\- je suis désolé tellement désolé.  
\- je sais chaton, je sais.  
\- je t'aime, et je ne te ferai plus souffrir, je préférerai...

Il le fit taire en l'embrassant de nouveau.

\- ne dis pas de bêtise, je ne supporterai pas d'entendre ça.

Zayn se blottit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa ses cheveux, sa nuque et son dos. Ce que cela lui avait manqué.

\- tu restes avec moi ce soir ?  
\- je ne pense pas que...  
\- j'ai peur qu'en me réveillant demain matin, je m'aperçois que tout ceci était un rêve. Je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite, je veux juste dormir dans tes bras, comme on est là.

Il posa un baiser sur son front.

\- d'accord.


	40. Chapter 40

Liam et Zayn étaient toujours enlacés, le brun blottit dans ses bras quand il entendit le ventre de ce dernier grogner. Il sourit.

\- je vais te préparer quelque chose.  
\- tu n'es pas...

De nouveau le son se fit entendre. Il posa un baiser sur son front.

\- remplissons ton estomac.

Zayn se leva, il en fit de même.

En ouvrant le frigo, il prit peur. Il y avait peu de chose et la plupart étaient des plats préparés.

-chaton.  
\- sans toi, j'ai repris mes vieilles habitudes.

Il soupira puis pris ce qui avait de frais, enfin à peu près frais et fit un encas.

Il sourit devant le sourire de son petit-ami quand il mangea. Petit-ami. Zayn était de nouveau son petit-ami. Les battements de son cœur accélèrent à cette constatation.

\- ta cuisine m'avait manqué puppy.

Ce surnom lui avait manqué aussi.

\- pourtant ce n'est pas grand-chose. La prochaine fois, je ferais mieux.  
\- tu pourras me refaire ton spécial poulet ? Tu sais, celui spécial petit-ami ?

Son brun se rappelait du repas qu'il lui avait fait à base de poulet, cela le touché.

\- oui. Je t'en referai. C'est un spécial Zayn.

Ce dernier se pencha et l'embrassa.

¤¤¤

Après avoir mangé et être passé dans la salle de bain, ils se couchèrent. Il lui caressait les cheveux en souriant en voyant le brun pratiquement sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment, Zayn leva son visage vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- dis puppy.  
\- oui ?  
\- on est de nouveau un couple, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- oui.  
\- alors dès demain on pourra le dire ? Que nous sommes de nouveaux ensembles ?

Il vit de la crainte, de l'angoisse, même de la peur d'un rejet dans son regard. Il lui sourit en caressant sa joue gauche.

\- oui, on le dira. Par contre, tu sais que je suis ami avec Louis, donc plus de jalousie excessive.  
\- promis. Je ne ferais plus jamais rien qui te blessera, qui t'éloignera de moi. En plus, lorsque tu étais malade, nous avons parlé lui et moi. Nous avons pu éclaircir les choses et nous n'avons plus d'animosité entre nous.  
\- bien.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- demain, je le dirais aussi à mes parents. Je veux qu'ils le sachent avant de partir en croisière. Ma mère et mes sœurs seront des plus heureuses.  
\- pas ton père ?  
\- si, mais il est plus posé dans ses réactions que les femmes de la famille.

Zayn eu un petit rire.

\- je pense que ma mère et mes sœurs vont avoir la même réaction que les tiennent.

Il sourit.

\- nous allons faire des heureux.  
\- c'est moi le plus heureux puppy.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, mais plus longuement. Le baiser était langoureux, sensuel, tendre.

\- je t'aime puppy.  
\- je t'aime chaton.

....

\- puppy ?  
\- oui chaton ?  
\- réveilles moi en même temps que toi.  
\- tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir te reposer ?  
\- oui, je veux être sûr que je n'aurais pas rêvé.  
\- d'accord. Bonne nuit chaton.  
\- bonne nuit puppy.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla de bonne heure. Malgré tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une aussi bonne nuit. Il se leva doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le brun, puis il alla lui préparer son café.

¤¤¤

En revenant dans la chambre, il sourit en voyant la tenue de son petit-ami. Il était de travers sur le ventre. Son tee-shirt était relevé jusqu'aux aisselles, le drap à ses pieds. Il posa le plateau où était la tasse de café et le verre de jus de fruit sur la table de chevet. Il l'embrassa sur la nuque, puis descendait ses lèvres le long de la colonne vertébrale. Quand il entendit la respiration de son brun changer, il sourit, fier de son effet.

\- bonjour chaton. C'est l'heure.

Il se releva après un dernier baiser contre sa joue gauche. Zayn s'assit dans le lit, puis il prit le verre de jus de fruits qu'il lui tendit. Quand il l'eut bu, le brun lui entoura la nuque et l'embrassa, comme ils le faisaient avant.

\- bonjour puppy.  
\- bien dormi ?  
\- toujours dans tes bras.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis Zayn prit sa tasse de café. Pendant ce temps là, il alla prendre une douche.

¤¤¤

Il retourna dans la chambre avec juste une serviette autour des hanches.

\- et si nous restions ici ?  
\- même si mon patron est d'accord, je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à ma prochaine journée de travail si je lâche Harry en cette journée pour la passer au lit avec mon petit ami.

Il était dos à son petit ami, entrain de chercher des sous vêtements de rechange dans son sac, quand deux bras fins l'enlacèrent.

\- tu ne peux pas te promener ainsi et me demander d'être sage après.

Il se tourna pour embrasser Zayn.

\- je croyais que nous devions prendre notre temps ?  
\- tu te venges ?  
\- un peu.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- je vais rentrer chez moi me changer, on se retrouve au restaurant ?  
\- tu peux prendre mes habits.  
\- tu ne veux vraiment pas que je m'en aille seul.  
\- non.  
\- d'accord. Aller, va te doucher, en arrivant au restaurant je te ferais un petit déjeuner.

En le voyant ouvrir la bouche, il mit sa main sur ses lèvres.

\- je sais que je ne suis pas obligé, mais je le veux.

Après un baiser, sous un sourire, ils se préparèrent.


	41. Chapter 41

Au restaurant, Liam et Zayn entrèrent en se tenant la main. Les membres du personnel présent s'arrêtèrent de faire ce qu'ils faisaient pour les regarder, puis ils vinrent les voir pour les féliciter d'être de nouveau ensembles. Certains le remercier car leur patron allait être de nouveau souriant, d'autres secouer Zayn en disant que ce n'était pas trop tôt, qu'il avait mit du temps à se faire pardonner.

¤¤¤

Liam eut le souffle coupé quand Harry le serra fortement dans ses bras en entrant dans leur coin de cuisine.

\- pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi j'ai dû l'entendre des autres ?  
\- cela s'est fait hier soir. Ce matin avant de venir, le temps que Zayn se prépare, j'ai prévenu mes parents, tu les connais, je n'ai pu souffler que lorsque Zayn fut prêt et que l'on a dû partir. Désolé.  
\- si tu fais cette moue, comment te résister.  
\- je peux lui faire un câlin moi aussi ?

Nick était là, une moue contrariée au visage.

\- oui mon amour.

Harry embrassa son petit ami. Ce dernier vint le serrer dans ses bras.

¤¤¤

Au moment du repas des employés, de nouvelles félicitations se firent entendre, quelques taquineries aussi. Il ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment de grandes familles.

¤¤¤

A la pause de quinze heures, une petite tornade brune entra dans le restaurant.

\- Liam ! Grand frère !  
\- Liam est là-bas pucette.  
\- merci Ryry.

Liam qui allait dans la salle sourit en les entendant. Sa princesse n'était plus timide avec Harry.

\- Liam !

Il la rattrapa quand elle sauta dans ses bras. Il vit Trisha et Wali arriver et Zayn sortir de son bureau.

\- c'est vrai ? C'est vrai ?  
\- qu'est-ce qui est vrai princesse ?  
\- tu es de nouveau l'amoureux de mon grand frère.

Il tendit la main droite à Zayn et l'attira dans ses bras avec Safaa.

\- oui princesse.

Il sourit malgré son envie de grimacer, ne pouvant se cacher les oreilles lorsque sa princesse cria sa joie.

Trisha et Wali les prirent dans leurs bras, dans un gros câlin collectif.

¤¤¤

Samedi soir, après son service, il prépara les gâteaux pour le lendemain pour aller chez les Malik.

Ils finissaient le ménage quand il se fit étreindre par derrière.

\- tu as enfin fini puppy.  
\- tu m'attendais ?  
\- bien sûr que oui. Tu m'as dis en plus que ce soir on allait chez toi.

Il tourna dans les bras de son brun et fondit devant sa moue. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- je vais me changer et on y va.

...

Ils étaient enlacés sur le canapé regardant un film à la télé, Zayn blottit dans ses bras, son visage enfouit dans son cou. Il lui caressait le dos en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Le couple à la télé s'embrassait avec en fond une musique douce. Son brun leva le visage vers lui, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Le baiser devint passionné. Zayn vint s'assoir à califourchon sur lui. Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, son brun posa de légers baisers sur sa tâche de naissance.

\- je t'aime Liam, je t'aime tellement.  
\- je t'aime aussi Zayn.

Un regard, une caresse plus sensuelle, il craqua. Il porta son homme jusqu'à sa chambre et il l'allongea sur le lit en douceur.

Leurs étreintes furent passionnées, leurs orgasmes dévastateurs. Cette nuit fut sensuelle, sulfureuse. Ils se marquèrent. Le corps de Zayn portait ses suçons sous le tatouage de son torse en une chute vers son bas ventre, ainsi qu'un énorme sur le cou du côté gauche. Et lui portait des suçons, près de sa tâche de naissance sur sa gorge, sur sa nuque et sur son poignet gauche.

Il regardait son amant dormir dans ses bras.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, après une douche sensuelle, ils partirent au restaurant chercher les gâteaux puis ils allèrent chez les Malik.

En entrant, il eut la surprise de voir ses parents et ses sœurs. Heureusement qu'il avait fait plus de gâteaux que prévu. Trisha les avait invités pour fêter le fait qu'ils s'étaient remis ensembles avec son fils. Un dîner en famille.

¤¤¤

Un an que Zayn et lui étaient de nouveau ensemble. Neuf mois qu'ils vivaient ensembles dans son appartement.

¤¤¤

Il préparait avec Harry une commande spéciale quand un des serveurs vint le chercher car l'un des clients voulait le féliciter.

En arrivant dans la salle, il se figea. Sa famille et celle de Zayn étaient là. Louis, Eleanor, tous les employés et certains habitués étaient eux aussi présent. Son brun s'avança vers lui, il lui prit sa main gauche dans sa main droite et l'amena au centre de la salle.

\- Liam, mon puppy, je ne suis pas doué pour les grands discours, mais j'ai tenu à ce que ce moment se passe devant tous nos proches. Je voulais faire quelque chose de romantique, mais tu ne manges pas tes gâteaux et tu trouves dommage de salir une bague dedans. J'ai pensé au lieu de notre rencontre, mais cela aurait été bizarre d'amener tous ce monde dans les toilettes de ''Dannose''.

Des petits rires se firent entendre.

\- alors j'ai choisis le lieu où nous sommes tombés amoureux. Je t'aime Liam. Nous avons eus des hauts et des bas. Bas par ma faute. Mais j'ai le bonheur d'avoir rencontré l'homme le plus merveilleux de la terre car il m'a donné une seconde chance. Chance que je veux exploiter jusqu'au bout.

Zayn se mit à genoux sans lâcher sa main.

\- Liam James Payne, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir mon époux ?

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ne s'y attendait pas. La seule réponse qu'il put lui donner, fut ses larmes et un baiser.

\- même si je pense avoir compris, dis le moi clairement avant que je ne fasse un arrêt cardiaque.

Il sourit et se racla la gorge.

\- oui, je veux être ton mari.

Des sifflements et des félicitations se firent entendre. Puis les deux futurs époux se firent étreindre, par leur famille.

¤¤¤

Ils se dirent oui, devenant mari et mari quelques mois plus tard. Ils n'avaient pas choisi un jour au hasard pour tomber un jour de week-end. C'était le jour où tout avait réellement commencé entre eux, le jour où ils s'étaient réellement aimés, et à présent ce sera à jamais.

FIN


End file.
